Lovegood's Loving, Potters Playmate
by TowerMage
Summary: Post DH, Rated M for HPLL Smut/Sexuality.Ginny divorces Harry for Draco Malfoy.Harry is finally free to love the girl who loves him back.Prep yourselves for a fiery farce of freelance foreplay&tales of tantilizing torment. Viewer Discretion Advised.
1. Chapter I:The Alimonys Wrath

**-'-'-'-'Harry Potter & The Alimony's Wrath-'-'-'-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. HP is the property of J K Rowling & Affiliated Publishers. I gain nothing from this story but enjoyment.**

**AN: Rated M for graphic depictions of sexuality and adult themes occurring in future chapters. Post Deathly Hallows - Sticks to Cannon until the law of Cannon runs out, which is right after Harry's boys start Hogwarts. After that, everything was up for grabs.**

**Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood Pairing. Reviews Loved and Required. Flamers shall be burned at the stake, medium well. No steak sauce for you.**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

The wizard in drab robes looked at Harry with every bit of disbelief. He shook his wrinkled and pudgy face and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Would you say that once more, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head compliantly, ever so ready to have this all done away with. "Yes, Sir. The reason I am requesting a separation from Ginevra Potter is because she has not honored her wedding vows, to have and to hold only me. She has been discovered on several occasions spending time with Draco Malfoy."

The judge looked to Ginny, who was throwing daggers at Harry when she thought the judge wasn't looking. "Mrs. Potter, your husband has shown definitive proof of these allegations, what do you offer in rebuttal?"

"Look, Judge Tairpun, I just want these bloody proceedings to be over with. My ever loving _husband," _She added savagely, "has kindly shown that I am nothing more than a _slut,_ in not so many words. I can't deny I've been with another man, he's not afraid of a little experimentation in the bedroom." Ginny smiled, watching Harry as he glared at her.

"You're the one who refuses to use Shocking Shackles, if I remember correctly, Ginevra." Harry said scathingly, watching Ginny for signs of anger. He appreciated the way her cheeks turned beet red, he was getting to her. "Your honor, if it is agreeable, I will offer Ginevra Potter an annual sum of two thousand five hundred galleons bi-annually: this is more than what the courts would have offered. All if we can finish this today."

Ginny certainly did look appalled at the amount that he had offered, she had clearly expected more. The judge nodded his head and looked to Ginny. "This is indeed an offer far above what we would have offered. Mrs. Potter, do you accept Mr. Potters offer?"

Ginny consulted her attorney, a woman bearing great resemblance to one Dolores Umbridge, of days long past. The woman and Ginny spoke in whispered dealings, each one taking turns listening to the other. "I will accept the offer." Ginny said, her expression far from satisfied however.

"Very well then, we will see to the paperwork, you are at this moment, separated by failure to comply with vows of marriage. As requested by Ginevra & Harry Potter, you are hereby divorced- the legal binds and magical powers binding you two, are severed. Joint custody is awarded to both of you. Next proceeding please!" The judge ordered, and a purple flash came from Harry & Ginny.

Harry walked out of the coutroom a free man, and he dashed to the one person who had been most supportive of him during this trial. Her velvet light blue robes brought out the grey colour of her eyes, and the blonde hair radiated with purity and perfection. She was sitting under a tree with her journal out, clutched tightly to her chest as she stared up at a sparrow resting in the boughs of the tree.

"Luna Lovegoooooood!" Harry yelled triumphantly, robes blowing in the wind as he dashed towards her, dust flying at his heels and biting at his ankles as he hit the turf. The face of the Boy Who Lived once again reflected a joyous and carefree soul- no longer tainted by a woman who refused to love him for himself.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Luna said, closing the notebook as the sparrow flew from it's nest. Some would say it flew away out of fright of the loud noises, Luna preferred to believe it flew away to provide her & her man with privacy in their jubilations. "Your smile tells me things went well for us today." She arose and dusted grass from her dress robes, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist as he closed the gap between them.

He kissed her lips and laid a small kiss on her nose. "Very correct, she was very agreeable to the terms of the divorce. I think she might have just been pleased to get anything, it was after all, her request that the divorce be initiated. Honestly, cheating on anyone is despicable, especially with Draco Malfoy."

"Don't fret love, Draco's not so bad…when compared to Ginny." She stuck her tongue out at him and gripped his hand. "Heading out to the countryside with me then?" Luna asked, as they set off down the paved walkways of the business section of Wizarding London.

"I would love to, we can continue our discussion on how best to work this friendship of ours, and figure out how it has turned into the most wonderful series of events in my life." Harry's green eyes found Luna's, and hers' flashed with admiration.

"Always the romantic, aren't we Mr. Potter?" Luna inquired, poking him in the chest with her blue colored nails.

"That's me alright, Miss Lovegood."

"Luna will be more than satisfactory for our courtship, Harry."

"Are you asking _me_ out then?"

"Why not?" Luna beamed, her girlish smile surfacing on her face that bore signs of a war hero.

"Why did we wait so long?"

"Others kept getting in the way, Love. I knew I'd have you one day though."

"Let's wait a little while before we make this official Luna, I wouldn't want anyone thinking Ginny & I divorced just so we could be together."

"Oh that's not why you got divorced, everyone should know that. You got divorced so Ginny could have Draco, that's what she wants. And so what if everyone knows we're together? I'm happy with you, and last I heard, you were happy with me. Let the jealous stew over their shortcomings, life is for the alive Harry, let's not let one more day go by without our love blossoming."

Harry felt stunned by Luna's impromptu speech and couldn't find a reason to argue against it. He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped her in a tight embrace as the apparated away with a _pop_ and a cloud of dust.

**AN: Thanks to 'paint a story write a picture' for the extremely nice sounding review about Ginny. Let's all give him a pat on the back for patience and a willingness to love.**


	2. Chapter II: Adventures to Come

**Chapter II: Adventures to Come**

_POP!_ Harry and Luna pulled away from each other and took their cloaks off, and Harry put them into the closet by the bedroom. Luna skipped lightly into the kitchen and opened the pantry, reaching for a can of whipped cream. "Oh Harry?" She called out and looked about the house for him, and chairs and piles of books magically moved out of her way as she moved about the house.

"Yes?" Harry replied as he stepped out from the bedroom, and scratching his scruffy head of hair.

Luna smiled and withdrew her wand from its hiding place. "Petrificus Totalus!" She grinned as Harry fell backwards. She raised her wand and nonverbally moved Harry onto her canopied bed, the lacy curtains parting the way for Harry. "You've let your guard down, Mr. Potter." She sat crossed legged on the bed next to him. She sighed and shook her head, turning the lid off of the whipped cream. "Simply cannot do, you're supposed to be an Auror. I will simply need to remind you to keep your guard up." Luna said, as the ambitious project laid before her.

Harry realized how fortunate he was that he had never taught spells to anyone who had gone to the dark side. Luna's skills had improved exponentially since she had started taking lessons from Harry- it all had started with Dumbledore's Army. His eyes struggled to keep an eye on her, who knew what she was planning now that he was a free man.

She tossed the lid of the whipped cream behind her shoulder, and the lid glided over and landed into the waiting trash bin. The lid of the trash bin opened up and snapped down upon the lid, chomping merrily.

"Sectum!" She said, tracing a line on Harry's shirt, and the shirt came to be torn. "There now, no need for this ugly shirt and robes anymore, is the Harry Potter?" She inclined her head and looked at his exposed chest. "Yes, I do like this chest." She climbed on top of him and slid off her robes, leaving her wearing her shirt and lengthy skirt.

Harry felt a building of pressure from within his robes, he was beginning to suspect that Luna might soon realize it was more than just his Holly wand.

"I don't think we should be playing with this anymore." Luna reached into his pants pocket and withdrew his wand, which she also tossed over her shoulder. Luna's hair fell down into Harry's face, it smelled of vanilla and reminded him of purest sunshine, it was so bright!

Harry liked Luna. He liked her a great deal. Soon, there was no question between them of just how much.

"Now." She leaned into him, and placed a dollop of whipped cream onto her collar bone. "I seem to have put whipped cream on myself, Harry. Be a dear, and get it off of me. What's that?" She paused and leaned closely to his lips. "You can't move, can you? Hmm…shame. I suppose I'll just have to get if off myself then."

Harry wanted nothing more than to get it off of Luna, and he began to panic. He tried to move, urged every part of him to move, but just like before he couldn't move. He was able to see as Luna got off of him and stood up, and licking one of her fingers, she took the whipped cream off of her. She licked her finger happily, causing Harry to experience nothing but deepest hatred of Petrificus Totalus.

She put the can down and stared over at him for a fraction of a second, and then reached up and released the band holding most of her hair back. Her golden blonde hair fell down completely, and caressed her shoulders with it's soft touch.

Luna spun around, dancing like a liberated Dobby. Her dancing ended as she kicked off her blue shoes. She stretched out like a professional dancer, stretching her legs back to touch the small of her back. The fabric of her skirt exposing each of her legs in time, the smoothest looking legs Harry had ever seen.

Luna tossed her head from side to side, and then she looked at Harry. His face shone with excitement, and Luna beamed. "Enjoying the show? Your eyes are the size of Dragon Eggs." She massaged her scalp with her hands and ran her fingers down her shoulders, tracing the outline of her upper torso.

Harry's breathing mysteriously sped up.

Luna put her thumbs under the sleeves of her shirt and started inching the shirt up, revealing her flat stomach. She brought her hands down and felt under her shirt, biting her lip, and watching as Harry's eyes tried desperately to focus. She felt her soft bra, and wanted to be separated from it.

She freed up her hands and waved her wand, magically positioning Harry to a sitting pose. She took her shirt and threw it into Harry's lap. He blinked, blinked again, and only then was convinced he was awake.

"Keep smiling Potter. I feel happy that you're liking me. It's good to like me, nobody else ever has." Luna swayed her hips and danced as she rubbed her stomach and ribs, she sung softly and turned her back to Harry as she slipped off her skirt.

Harry needed to touch her, his body would not last much longer if he could not. But he swore mentally, if this was not the best show he had ever seen! How could it be that nobody has ever appreciated Luna like this? She was gorgeous!

She reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it slide off of her shoulders, letting Harry peer at her creamy white back, her beautiful hair - how he wanted to grab her and hold her close.

She turned around and Harry wanted to scream in disappointment, as Luna's hair was covering what the bra had been concealing. "Oh Harry, what's wrong? You look so displeased!" She twirled a lock of hair that was covering one of her tits, she wet her lips with her tongue and blew a kiss to Harry.

_This girl is a sadist. She wanted nothing more than for me to suffer._ Harry's thoughts were troubled, and if that wasn't the understatement of the century- nothing was.

She started walking towards him, her eyes ablaze with longing, she was oh so close now. She sat her wand down on the bedside table, and climbed into the bed- right next to Harry, who was dying to touch her. She brought her lips to one of his ears, and licked the outside of it, curving her tongue to fit the curves of his earlobe. "Patience, Harry. You'll get to enjoy me as often as you want before long."

Harry's heart pounded, hoping that soon he could touch her.

"But for now, Harry, I want to see what it's like waking up next to you. Happy wet dreams, Love." Luna said, as she laid Harry down and she snuggled in close to him. Harry soon heard her steady breathing next to him, her head resting on his exposed chest. He wasn't totally displeased, after all- having her laying next to him like this was like paradise. There was just one problem, the desire still had not left him, and Luna surely had to have known this. Was he truly in love with a sadist, or was this just a test?

Harry had never known of anyone to be asleep for so long, the hours passed by in slowly decreasing agony. Harry soon felt his eyes closing as he too drifted off to sleep. Luna smiled, she was experiencing wonderful dreams of the adventures they were soon to have together.

----------------------------

**AN: I liked this chapter, I also enjoyed the thought of Luna making Harry wait. It keeps the ball in her court so to speak. **

Reviews are well liked, please leave me some. 


	3. Chapter III: Sunlit Sensation

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III: Sunlit Sensation**

"Still sleeping aren't you?" Luna smiled curiously and carefully grabbed her wand from where she had left it. "Incarcerous Membra." She waved her wand and watched as Harry's arms and legs were tied to the bed by recently materialized ropes. He wasn't stirring yet, Luna decided that he should be woken up in a way worthy of him. "Poor boy," She cooed as she stared at his rising and falling chest, the ease of his breathing issuing like a spring wind. The masculine curves of his body excited her, and it was with an eager tongue that she began to kiss the sides of his chest. Her hands patiently came to explore every part of his body, fingers strolling up his sternum and trailing in circles as she reached his pelvis.

Her hair couldn't help but tickle his stomach as her fine lips pressed into his chest, nose rubbing against each of his nipples in time. Her ear conformed to the dip of his chest as she rested an ear against his core, and she was treated to a rhythmic beating of his heart. Her hands ran up and down his sides, and she appreciated the way his heart beat had increased in rapidity. His eyelids fluttered open dreamily and he was quick to discover Luna's trickery.

She gracefully lifted her head from his chest and laid down on top of him, elbows resting on each side of his chest and hands holding her head up as she admired him. "It is nice to see you awake, I was afraid I was going to take advantage of you without you realizing it."

"I can pretend to sleep if that would make it more exciting for you." Harry offered, finding himself easily comfortable with Luna being on top of him, having nothing on her but a shower of sunlight from her lofty window. He wanted to reach out and caress the long blonde hair that was falling all over him, and he was also quick to discover he could not so much as move an arm or a leg.

"You can pretend if you like, about the sleeping I mean. I don't anticipate any pretending on my part today though." Luna's eyes traveled to Harry's arms as he tried to move them. "I find it's easier to have fun if you can't be moving. You can still have your chance later though. I prefer handcuffs myself, they keep it more real if you can feel the metal pressed into your skin- don't you think?"

Harry's thoughts of Luna had been poorly formed indeed, he had always seen her as more of a leather girl if anything. "I, well, I never have…" Harry's thoughts were falling in and out of sequence, as his tongue fumbled over the words he meant to say.

Luna seemed to understand him all the same and her pink lips formed into an even bigger grin. "I'll teach you how to have fun, it doesn't matter to me if this is your first time with toys. You're never too old to learn new games." Luna lifted herself to a comfortable position on Harry's stomach.

Harry seemed pleased with the thought of her on top of him, Luna thought as she got off of him and pranced over to the chest of drawers near her bed. She opened the top drawer and put her index finger in her mouth as she decided on which toy to try. Harry patiently watched her standing starkers at the chest, her curves as inviting as he could have hoped for. Her hair reached down to the small of her back, and he longed to have her , so it was no surprise to him when he felt his body start to react.

Luna turned over bottles of massage oils, and practically dumped out her collection of collars and chains. She had stored them up all these years, for she knew one day she would have a man that would appreciate her. It had been good fun using them on herself, but she dared to imagine that with a partner they would gain new value to her. Her eyes came to rest on the wooden handle of a flogger, which had softened leather straps attached to it- this would be a good starter for him she felt. It's soft leather could become rougher with more frequent lashings, as she had experienced on her own in her private time. She returned to the bed and Harry's uncomfortable grin would never be forgotten.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, I believe you're going to like this, and even if you don't I will wager that I will very much." She grabbed her wand and flipped him over, limbs still tied to the bed. She laid down her wand and tested the texture of the leather against her other hand, before standing in back of Harry. She raised her arm and brought the flogger down on Harry's nicely formed ass, and she couldn't know which pleased her more ; the whimper that escaped his lips, or the little red stripes that appeared on him moments later.

She bent over and kissed the marks, earning her a sigh of enjoyment from Harry – _how silly he was!_ She thought, as she bit the spots she had previously kissed. He yelped in either surprise or pain, either way, it didn't matter to Luna, she was having a good time. She slapped him again with the flogger and this time left no kisses, but was quick to raise the slaps to his back. "What do you think, Love? Should I use another toy, or do you like this one too much?" Luna asked, reaching down and scratching his back in several places that looked like they deserved attention.

Harry admitted to her that he liked the floggings, but maybe it was time to use a different type of toy. "Do you have anything less…painful?" Harry inquired, raising his head off of the pillow enough to be audible. His back and ass were burning, and he desperately wished that she would kiss the hot spots again. Her lips felt so cooling to him after the lashings.

She considered him for a time and weighed the options facing her, for she did have _other_ toys that could be enjoyable for both of them- but would he want to experience them? "I think I have something you may enjoy on some level." She once more returned to her chest of drawers and pulled out a tiny box with a lightning bolt on the top. She flipped him over once more and he seemed relieved to be facing her at last. "This is a little toy for the both of us, George says they're like Muggle condoms, only more fun." She took out the latex condom and placed it snugly on Harry's erect penis.

"What, is it ribbed?" Harry asked, straining to get a better look of it.

Luna looked at the back of the box and a cute smile spread across her face. "No, not ribbed." She said, as she positioned herself above Harry, enjoying the look of relief as she pushed him inside of her. A gasp escaped her and Harry as they made contact for the first time, and Luna relished the moment as Harry's mind raced with wonder of what the condom could do.

"I think, Harry, that it will be best if I demonstrate it's function properly, do you want me to?" Luna inquired, rubbing her hands over her breasts.

Harry stared on entranced with Luna as she touched herself, and he could feel himself quaver inside of her, and he also felt a slight surge of power course through his veins. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt, but he paused, and then remembered. This sensation felt like the sensation he experienced when he had been hit with Crucio, only this was an electrical pleasure of sorts. "Luna, I very much want you to." Harry felt wonder overtaking him in stride with anticipation.

"Alright Love, just remember, you asked for it first." She said enigmatically, before she started riding him with a slow and steady patience, breathing in time with his gasps.

It was a feeling more enjoyable than anything he had experience thus far in his life. He tried his best to thrust into Luna as she came down on him to further the sensation's they were experiencing.

"I think it feels a bit like falling a great height, and then getting that rush of excitement." Luna spoke as she brought a forefinger down to the top of her vulva and helped herself along as she fucked Harry. She moaned with mirth as she felt the tension rising in Harry.

Harry could have sworn the electrical current was growing stronger with each of her risings, and it made him suffer so- for as his climax continued to build he felt a growing pain in his loins. Was this the grand design of this condom, to make him hurt with each sweet pulsation of pleasure? Luna quickened her gyrations and her moans became more pronounced- Harry was feeling certain that it was so.

"You asked for it Harry." Luna uttered as Harry began to whine in pain, and then moan in ecstasy. "It is supposed to make you feel an orgasm as intensely as your lover. That's its' purpose…." She screeched as he timed one of his thrusts perfectly with hers. "Goddamn!" Luna blanched as she felt herself shuddering with Harry.

"Luna…Lovegooooooood…" Harry whimpered pathetically as she brought him and herself to a shattering orgasm, each one crying out for the other in desire and affection.

Luna savored every pulse she felt coming from Harry as she squeezed him tightly within her. She came crashing down upon him and she laid kiss after kiss on his inviting lips. She pulled his hair and brought him closer to her as best as she could while still straddling him.

"Love you, Harry." Luna breathed into his ear and embraced him tightly, loosing the knots on his arms.

Harry felt circulation return and wrapped his numb arms around her back, caressing every smooth inch of her. Her hair felt as soft as cotton and he held her close to him as they rejoiced in the workings of their flesh. "Love you, Luna." Harry returned to her, his body working to regain stable breaths from her pleasures.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Reviews loved and are essential for further chapter progressions. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed thus far and have returned to read my readings of Luna & Harry -it's good to see you back. Leave comments for your thoughts on the story and I'll see if I can incorporate them into the story! **

**Furthermore, as a personal request, I would appreciate the more daring readers to leave a review on how they think my dialogue is working. I mean this from a gramattical sense, as I am trying to make sure I am following sentence structure for conversations. Any attempts at pointing out my errors or mistakes or areas for improvement will be looked upon with great appreciation. **


	4. Chapter IV:Cold & Extremely Apprehensive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter IV: Cold & Extremely Apprehensive**

"I think you were a little surprised with me." She said, shamelessly curled into him as the day passed them by.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, I suppose I was."

"Why?" Luna cocked her head to one side and smiled enigmatically at him, stretching her arms out as her toes stroked his hair covered legs. She dexterously twirled his hairs and pulled them slightly; which often caused him to jump at unexpected times.

Harry had long ago learned to be straightforward with her, she knew when he was dodging her questions. "I didn't expect that kind of behavior from you. It was…totally unique. It was totally like you, unique." Harry sheepishly raised his eyes to hers, wanting to know her intimately.

The colors rose in her cheeks and she laid her head on his chest and laid one of her hands in his. "I was never like the other girls at the castle, and I think that's why you liked me."

"And why did you like me?" Harry wondered.

"You stood up for me."

"When?" Harry asked, his mind trying to find the moment where he had defended her.

"Every time you stood beside me and were nice to me."

"How is that standing up for you?"

"Well whenever I was feeling lonely, you would be there and you would chase those bad feelings away."

"Couldn't anyone have done that?"

"I didn't feel my palms get sweaty when Ginny stood next to me, or Hannah, or anyone else. It only happened with you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Luna? I would have liked to have known."

"A girl's got to have some secrets, she doesn't want every little detail of her life scrawled on bathroom stalls."

"Yeah… I've heard stories about what gets written in the bathrooms at Hogwarts."

"I thought about telling you at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, you seemed busy though." Luna fetched him with a freezing glance, and Harry felt like a little boy under the stairs all over again.

He kisses her forehead, and his nose was tickled by her hair. "Can't a guy catch a break?"

She looked at him fondly and bit his chest. "You can catch a bite, but never a break Mr. Potter, not with me at least."

"Figures."

Her eyebrows raised and her head lifted up to meet his eyes. "Is that a complaint?"

"Maybe a little request for more bites…" Harry said timidly.

"Why Harry, I never knew you were a masochist."

"Only for you."

Her lips spread into a smile, as she nibbled on his neck until he squirmed away. "Suit yourself, no bites from me any more then." She said, turning away from him and sitting up to get dressed.

"Oh now Luna, what are you doing?"

She twirled around as she snapped up a pair of pants, and Harry caught one last glimpse of her belly button before a white shirt came over her chest. "Getting dressed darling, and they said I was unobservant."

"Who did?"

"No one of consequence." She threw him a pair of pants.

"What are these for?"

"Foreplay." She answered simply, and threw him a kiss before leaving him in the room to get dressed.

Harry was left with a flood of curious thoughts as he wondered what role pants played in any good foreplay. Had he really lived that repressed of a sex life?

"Come on Harry!" He heard Luna calling from the other room.

"Come again?" Harry shouted at her, mocking exasperation.

"Only if you're good!" Luna giggled as Harry ran to her, catching the giggling girl in his arms and lying next to her on the cushy sofa.

"Foreplay?" Harry asked, determined to know what types of thoughts she was concealing.

She grinned mischievously at him, and placed a finger on his lips. "Well I was going to say just shag me, but if you really are that insistent on foreplay- I suppose I can be patient enough for you to get all bothered."

"Hey, that's not what I had meant!"

"Maybe you should choose your words more carefully next time then Harry."

"Maybe." He shrugged and went down to rub her leg, her denim covered leg -_those damn jeans_, he thought.

Luna grabbed her wand and smiled as Harry obliviously touched her leg.

"YIIIIEKEKEE!" Harry leapt off of her like he had been struck by lightning. But it wasn't lightning, Luna knew better. A cold jet of water up the ass is exactly what he needed to cool that pesky penis down- at least until she was ready to have him again.

"Come on Harry dear, it's time for breakfast!" Luna skipped away from him and out the door, leaving him curiously cold and extremely apprehensive.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Reviews are loved. I was going for comedy & realism here, let me know if I succeeded.**

**Concept of things written in the girl's bathroom stalls at Hogwarts was inspired by a Harry Hermione Story that I can't remember the name of , if you know it please tell me so I can award proper honor.**

**Once again, I am asking people to observe my dialogue structure to see if anything is wrong with it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter V: Welsh Worrywhims

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter V: Welsh Worrywhims**

Luna was twirling her wand as Harry walked out of her bedroom. "I've never cooked breakfast for you Harry. I think you'll enjoy it, because my breakfast's are quite unique." Luna nodded and prodded a tin cup, a trickling brown liquid materialized into the cup drop by drop. "Like coffee?"

Harry sat with his knees pulled in at a blue and silver covered chair, plush with cotton and magically enforced with lethargy charms. He felt himself sinking into a deep calm, and nodded. "Yes, I think I would like some. This chair is…unlike any I've ever known. It's a chair fit for royalty! It's so wonderful!" Harry went on in amazement, all the while Luna continued to prepare breakfast.

"It was my Uncle Benjamin's old chair, I am pleased that you like it." Luna flicked her wand and the cup of coffee made it's way to Harry. "Take a sip, careful you don't burn your tongue, I may need that later." Luna smiled wryly as Harry blushed.

"Mmm…" Harry smacked his lips. "What is …what's in it?"

"Blingley Seasoning, " Luna counted on her fingers "Cardamom oddly enough, and a bit of ginger."

"Yeah that's pretty unique." Harry stared at the coffee, and wondered what was in store for breakfast. "Wait, isn't cardamom used for cooking?" Harry recalled the days he had spent cooking for the Dursleys, and specifically remembered using it in one of Petunia's recipes.

"Do you think I would poison you Harry? Nonsense, your body is only good for so long after you're dead…tsk tsk." She said, waving her wand at a particularly hesitant piece of bacon. "No, it is used in coffee as well. Mom used to put it in my tea, it made it easier for me to like until I was used to the strength of tea."

"Mmm." Harry couldn't really argue with her, it sounded feasible.

Luna let out a shriek of happiness as she clapped her hands. Soon two plates of steaming breakfast foods were on their way to the table. Bacon and eggs, toast and jam, and Luna's best pancakes. "Let's eat, we've a great deal to discuss."

Harry stabbed his bacon and ate with ferocity worthy of Ron's grandeur. "What's on your mind?"

"Welsh Worrywhims." Luna laid a large amount of syrup onto her pancakes, and bit into them.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, swallowing his food and chasing it with a swig of coffee.

"Welsh Worrywhims. We need to check you for them."

Harry nodded. "Oh yes, I agree." He made a note to look these up in the Quibbler as soon as he could.

"Wow, Harry. I'm surprised, and flattered really." Luna beamed.

"Well, anything for us, right Luna?"

"Oh Harry, absolutely. I'm so happy that you're willing to go through the procedure."

Now Harry was feeling nervous, but he quickly reassured himself. _How bad could any procedure be, especially on something that probably doesn't exist?_ "When do you want me to have the …procedure?"

"Dad knows someone who can do it, it's pretty painless too, you'll be asleep you see." Luna sipped on her tea and readjusted her position on the seat so that she sat cross legged.

"That's great!" Harry wondered what trouble he was getting himself into.

"I wonder if Ginny has had hers yet…maybe she doesn't know she should get one." Luna pointed a finger at Harry. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her! Wouldn't that be a laugh?" Luna giggled.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry made a further note to send an OWL to Hermione, she would know what this was all about.

"Harry, I'm so pleased. You really do care for us."

Harry frowned. "Of course I do Luna, you're the most important woman in my life."

"Good. That's just how it should be. I feel like you are the most important man in my life."

They finished their breakfast over small talk and laid the dishes down carefully in the basin, pausing only to exchange a kiss and playful gropes.

"Come on Harry, time to get going, Daddy's associate will want to be seeing you as soon as possible, it's best not to let them fester." Luna reached into the broom closet and withdrew her Nimbus 2000, and carefully handed Harry his shining new Firebolt.

Harry and Luna closed the door to Luna's place and fastened their traveling cloaks around their necks, and with a quick push off, they took to the skies. Luna's hair was blowing in the wind and Harry's ruffled black hair was unaffected by the winds as they traveled at top speeds. London passed them by under them, and the sun beat down upon them, trumped only by the cool winds- creating a perfectly comfortable atmosphere. The busy city below them eventually gave way to greener fields of crops and eventually to forests that were so common to Luna's old home.

Harry was able to recognize how close they were once he passed over the burrow, a familiar sense of longing filled him to visit the Weasley's, it had been a long time since he had chatted with all of them- he wondered how his relationship would be with them now? It was after all Ginny's fault that they divorced. Harry bit his lip. Since he failed with his relationship with Ginny, would he also fail with his and Luna's? He desperately wished that it not be so, and vowed to try his best to maintain a good relationship with one of his favorite family's. Over the horizon came a black tower. The brick's and their unusual outlay created an almost claw like look, and each of its' fingers pointed skyward.

"That'll be the new place Daddy made!" Luna shouted, as she arced her broom to the west and started to go in for a landing.

Harry nodded and was filled with bittersweet memories of the original tower's downfall, Wrackspurt horn indeed. Harry laughed, before the memories of the Death Eater's came back to him. They had taken Luna away from safety, and he felt a fury wash over him. He could have lost her then, and it would have been all his fault. _Damn the war._ He cursed as he came to land next to Luna in the fresh green grass that bore no signs of rubble.

Luna knocked on the door, and tossed her hair from side to side, slapping Harry playfully with her strands.

"Luna, stop that." Harry grabbed her around the waist and laid a kiss on her cheek, as one Xenophilius Lovegood opened his door to them.

His face was as wild and uncontrolled as his whimsically white hair. It really was quite a frightening sight, Harry thought, as his lips seemed frozen to Luna's cheek. Xenophilius' right eye twitched compulsively and his arms stretched out in what could be considered an inviting hug; but it could also have been confused with a death grip hold for any man wanting to hurt Luna. Harry would have to remember to make his intentions quite plain.

"Turnip!" Xenophilius sang joyfully, embracing his daughter with both arms and laying kisses on her forehead. "How good it is to see you again!" He whispered in her ear. "I can see what you meant in your letter, it is definitely best to administer the test as quickly as possible, he bears many signs!" Xenophilius said as he broke the embrace and extended a dragon hide covered gloved hand to Harry, who reached out and made contact.

"A pleasure as always sir." Harry said, long ago forgiving the man of his treacherous ways during the war.

"Yes. Yes, you should both come inside quickly, no need to invite the Dampshires in with us." Xenophilius said enigmatically, as he ushered them both into the twisted towers.

He poured them out some tea and sat down across from the two and popped his knuckles a little too happily. "Now then, Harry. It is my understanding that you want to go through the procedures for eradicating the presence of Welsh Worrywhims, is that so?" Xenophilius had a greedy smile on his face that did nothing to ease the qualms Harry was experiencing. He gripped onto Luna's hand and squeezed it anxiously.

Harry managed to nod, and Xenophilius' grin increased in width, giving him the appearance of a circus clown. "Fantastic my boy. Let us not dilly dally with the technicalities, we should do this at once- best not to let them get too comfortable. Isn't that right Luna?"

She squeezed Harry's hand and nodded gleefully. "Better safe than sorry."

The Lovegood's rose from their seats and Harry had never experienced such a dreadful feeling in his stomach, at least not in nineteen years. Just what had he gotten himself into so wholeheartedly?

**AN: Reviews appreciated, once again I'm looking for errors on my dialogue structure. Thank you!!**


	6. Chapter VI: The Carousel and the Troll

**Chapter VI: The Carousel and the Troll**

Luna had only seen the Welsh Worrywhim Ritual once in her life, and had always wondered what it would be like in action. Her dad had told her not to toy with things she didn't understand- well she was quite grown now and she was trying hard to remember it, as her childhood fascinations resurfaced as her father secured the straps to Harry's wrists, and she felt jealousy over it, it should have been her strapping him down. Harry sweated nervously he looked so silly, Luna thought. "Nothing to worry about Harry, Grillshenk is an old friend, he'll make sure this is nearly painless." Xenophilius stepped away from Harry.

"Serry…" Harry struggled to say, as the wires holding his mouth open made it very difficult to talk. "neally painlesch?"

Luna stood next to him and wiped a little trail of drool away from his open mouth, using the sleeve of her robe to clean him up. There was a knock on the door and Xenophilius went to greet the person who must be Grillshenk. "Don't worry, I could hurt you more than this would Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows and strained to look at her. "Do yew panh on iyht?"  
"I have several plans for you, yes. As soon as this procedure is over, I'll take action on them. Sit back for now, and just enjoy the scenery." Luna patted him on the head and turned to take a seat.

Luna crossed her legs and straightened out a wrinkle in her clothes while she listened to her father and Grillshenk come into the room. She blew a pleasant breeze Harry's way, fighting the sweat breaking out on his forehead.

---------------------

A stern looking man entered the room with Xenophilius, wearing a clearly fake head of hair and a set of robes that seemed to be well acquainted with every mud puddle in London. He huffed his way over to Harry and his walk had a definite sway, and something about his bloodshot eyes unsettled Harry - or maybe it was the way he smelled of cow dung. "Gooday to you. I'm Grillshenk. So you're Harry? Xeno done told me plenty about you- Welsh you say?" He stared at Harry, eyes skimming his features.

"Whell…." Harry started, fighting to control his tongue.

"Enough of that. It's time to start, I believe, wouldn't want things to get bad here." He said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a black leather bag that spilled out odd shaped tools and gizmos' as he sat it on a stool. He considered a steel instrument that looked like a Muggle tool Uncle Vernon had used…had he called it a C-Clamp? Grillshenk tossed it back in the bag and brought out a shiny cord of string, he twirled it with his wand and it formed a perfect spring, which bounced from his hand and onto Harry's lap, then proceeded to jump up and down on Harry's black hair. "I see."

"Shee what?"

"She didn't do anything, burhahaha!" Grillshenk chortled as he took the spring back and turned it to the simple wire it previously was. " It's a joke lad, loosen up. Now then, this isn't anything to worry about. The Welsh are usually pretty easy to scare off, this will be relatively painless. You're familiar with the Dementor's and their kiss, I understand?"

Harry whimpered as his eyes fixed on Grillshenk.

"No need to worry, you'll still have your soul, we're just sucking out the bad Welshies. Sit tight now" Grillshenk fixed his wand at Harry's chest and Harry closed his eyes tight. Had he really beaten Voldemort only to be killed by a man resembling Mundungus Fletcher? The things one did for love! He shrieked in his mind, unable to shriek very well in his current state, as everything around him turned to darkness.

---------------------

_Harry was standing naked in a playground, the wind very actively racing across him. He looked around him and noticed rocks at his feet, and then heard crunching as two feet approached him, attached to a realistic looking Luna Lovegood, and she too was naked. Harry realized this had to be a dream- why else would Luna have sprouted a twin before him just now. _

_"Hello Harry Potter." They echoed each other, one's voice a few seconds ahead of the others, creating a truly odd sound._

_Harry waved, though he was not conscious of doing so, and he felt himself get an erection. Two erections. A hard penis for each hand. "IS THIS NORMAL?" Harry shouted, more at himself than the Luna's._

_"Everything is normal in our world Harry, except those things that are normal in everyone else's worlds. If it is abnormal there, it is normal here." They now spoke in sing song voices, a truly melodious orchestration of vocalization. "It is better in our world, with us- we do not like that which is normal, and why should we?"_

_"You have a good point." Harry said as he began to wank himself in front of them. "Is this a good thing for me to do?"_

_Their heads bobbed up and down in unison, each in agreement with the other. "It is very good for you to pleasure yourself quickly. Only then can you pleasure us completely, when your mind is free from distraction and your pockets empty of wands." _

_This made perfect sense to Harry, and the two Luna's ran onto the carousel, and it spun round and round as Harry stroked himself. He saw the two Luna's sit on the same lion and watched as they began stroking each others breasts. Their creamy white and purely enjoyable breasts. Harry sighed and double fisted himself as he continued to pump himself to pleasure. "Hurry up Harry, we've waited on you long enough!" The Luna's giggled as they began to run their fingers across their bodies._

_"I'm trying, I just can't get over it! There are two of you and only one of me!" _

_"That's right Harry, all is better in our world, give up that which you knew and embrace us, and you'll be truly happy!" _

_"But I've got children of my own, do I give them up?"_

_One Luna stroked the other's long strands of hair and the other one grabbed and massaged the others' breasts. "No Harry, hold on to that which is good, and get rid of all that is not good and abnormal!" They spoke in unison again, the strange sensation of climax rushing up Harry._

_"How do I give up everything I knew?" Harry shouted as it started raining in the park, white drops of rain crashing down to the playground like boulders. He felt ashamed that he was in public- he had to get closer to the Luna's. "I'm coming, stay right where you both are!" Harry shouted, and the carousel began spinning faster as their laughter rose in pitch._

_"Hurry up Harry, we can't wait forever!" They shouted, and Harry started running towards the carousel, and he stopped just outside it. It was spinning so fast, he had to get on. He saw the horses and sea unicorns, and a red haired troll on the carousel, and he realized that one of the erect penises' he was holding onto was his wand. The red haired troll came to life and the Luna's shrieked in terror, or ecstasy, and Harry knew that he had to destroy the troll._

_"Bombardre Maxima!" Harry yelled, still stroking himself and pointing his wand at the red haired troll who let out a shrill yell of anger as she burst into pieces, flying away from the carousel and littering the playground. The Luna's shrieked in joy as Harry made his way onto the carousel and joined them in their adorations. Harry felt warm all over as he held them both, they slowly turned back into one Luna Lovegood and it was there that Harry and Luna took a new seat in a Christmas sled on the carousel, Luna sliding Harry's stiff penis into her and riding up and down him as the carousel spun round and round. "OH GOD LUNA!" Harry shouted, as the carousel started disappearing and his sense of reality came back to him._

---------------------

"Harry, Harry!" Luna was calling to him as if from far away, her face swam in and out of focus.

"Luna…." Harry smiled, his mouth freed from the wires. "Luna…where is the carousel?" Harry asked dreamily, stretching out his arms and running them across himself. He felt his clothes and went beet red as he realized he was clothed and was facing two other people- who definitely were not Luna's. He felt a warm stickiness in his robes and desperately wished to be taken away from here. "…What happened?"

"Well Harry, in procedures like this sometimes accidents happen, and sacrifices need to be made."

Harry's face blanched and he started shaking his head. "Wait, what happened?!? What do you mean sacrifices?!" Harry was fumbling around with himself feeling for oddities.

"Sometimes we do all we can, and some things just cannot be saved. Fortunately though, this is not one of those times." Grillshenk spoke proudly, tucking away his wand. "You're now as fit as a fiddle and you've got quite the imagination!" Grillshenk said, noting the embarrassed look on Xeno's face.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, comfortable with the knowledge that all of his parts were still attached. Grillshenk held out a bottle for him full of sparkling blue lights that resembled fairies. "Here you all, all of your Welsh Worrywhims!" He declared, handing the bottle to Harry. Harry took the bottle and reeled with the information that he had had a wet dream in front of not only a total stranger, but also Xenophilius Lovegood - fate wasn't favoring him today it seemed. But at least he was healthy? He was very confused, but relief came when Luna thanked Grillshenk over and over again, before pulling Harry from his seat and putting his traveling cloak around him.  
As Harry and Luna stepped outside Harry had an epiphany. "Luna- I feel incredibly better, it's like I haven't a care in the world! Thank you darling!" Harry hugged her, and Luna placed a kiss on his lips as they Apparated away, Luna controlling their destination as they flew through darkness to the borders of adventures to come.

**AN: Reviews loved and necessary for story progression. Thanks to all the reviewers so far, you guys make it worth it!! Hearts, TowerMage**


	7. Chapter VII: Totally Twisted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J K Rowling and affiliates.**

**Chapter VII: Totally Twisted**

Harry spent the next week at Luna's home, getting to know her in ways he never had these last years, and each passing second more wondrous than the last. She was able to recount her childhood to him, which was much more interesting than his own. Honestly, how many times could one tell an interesting story about a cupboard under the stairs? Luna loved every minute of it all the same, and Harry felt incredibly hopeful about their future. She told Harry about her family history, which was rich with obscure philosophers and explorers. 

"Are you kidding me, Luna? You're related to Fibinaci? The famous mathematician?" Harry asked her in the middle of one of her tales of Lovegood history. 

"I most certainly am. My great great great uncle Fibinaci," she nodded as she laid down on the floor in front of her empty fireplace. "was very well educated, and unfortunately never properly rewarded for his discoveries in his respective fields. It's a shame…I hope I'll get recognition for my advances in nature." 

"I'm sure you'll get plenty." Harry smiled, and he bent down and gave her a soothing back massage. It took him a few moments to realize that robes really do prohibit one's fingers from utilizing their full talent. Robes had to go, there were no two ways about it in Harry's mind. 

The wizarding world as a whole was still interested in the appealing life of Harry Potter, and there were still people dying to give the people what they wanted, as Harry came to realize once again as he was reading over the Prophet.

_'And one must wonder what deeply rooted childhood torment has led Harry Potter, vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to take on a life changing event such as his most recent one. It has become known through my unyielding desire for discovering the truth, that Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley-Potter have terminated their marriage after only nineteen and a half short years. Me Myself and I, and you favoured readers, have a right to know why. _

_'Draco Malfoy, respected founder of Malfoy Estates and Enchantments, had this to say on allegations that he and the former Mrs. Potter had and are having, a sultry affair. "Potter never really had time to appreciate a fine and talented woman such as Ginevra. Serves him right that he's without her now, I know I'm better off with them separated." Mr. Malfoy said as he was seen exiting Hogsmeade Village yesterday afternoon. When asked if he and the former Mrs. Potter are planning marriage, he left us no comment._

_'This is one story that will not stop spurting hot gossip, as we have just learned Mr. Potter has not been excluded from the company of one Luna Lovegood, daughter of Quibbler executive Xenophilius Lovegood, in over a week. According to valued and trusted sources, Miss Lovegood was at Mr. Potter's side as soon as the divorce settlement was finalized. _

_'Some may remember Lovegood from years back, when she was the exclusive date of Mr. Potter at school during a Christmas party. What tantalizing tidbits of truth will be uncovered when yours truly seeks out Mr. Potter for an interview? You will have to read next time, until then dear reader' ----- Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

Harry was a little flabbergasted, if truth be told, he certainly hadn't planned on it hitting the papers like this. His mind was reeling with the thought of what hell his kids must be going through. He remembered as well as could be how quickly word spread like FiendFyre throughout the walls of Hogwarts. This was certainly not how he intended for his children to find out. Rita always had a way of making the story sound so much worse than it really was, and he didn't want his children being taunted about their mother being, as Ron would have called her, a scarlet woman. Harry laughed. "No matter how true it is." 

He had a long period of contemplation as he spent another day in seclusion in Luna's home, she had to do some field work for the day- natural geyser activity across the seas was apparently going to attract some curious creatures. She couldn't have missed that for the world, Harry mused. There was a week of scheduled holiday across Britain coming up to honor those fallen at the Hogwarts battle; as had been standard since Voldemort's fall all those years ago. They would be coming home, well to the Potter estates at least, and it was there that he & Ginny would have to explain the divorce. 

Harry knew that he and Ginny could get along for the kids, just because their affections had ceased did not mean that their family had to be severed as well. Harry expected his children to love him and their mother just as much as they had when they left for school back in September. Harry had spent some time thinking about it all, and all of the questions that were soon approaching. He thought of it like the family was not splitting up, but instead was gaining two more people. He felt that Luna was being the best friend he always needed and wanted in a woman. 

There was Draco to consider as well, sure they had had their disagreements and feuds in the past. But as it was, that's exactly where those problems rested; in the past. Draco and he had put their problems behind them a long time ago. Only after the feelings of animosity had been buried could the Death Eaters and the side of light ever truly get along. They would likely never be great friends, but that did not mean they had to be enemies. If he could make Ginny happy, great for them. Harry had found the woman who made him happy, and together they would answer the questions that were bound to come. He smiled as he brought his cup of morning juice to his mouth.

Luna arrived home shortly after four thirty that evening, carrying with her a basket full of daisies which she quickly dropped into a vase full of sparkling water. "Miss me, Harry?" She undid the silk bow holding her hair back and it fell across her shoulders, just the way Harry liked it. 

"More than ever." Harry felt rather hokey whenever he tried to be romantic, but Luna seemed to like it at least, and her smiles were always so rewarding; as they usually led to kissing and late nights. 

"Did you read the Prophet then, this morning?" Luna knelt down and undid the wrappings of her Dragon Skin boots and slipped them off, laying them on a mat next to the kitchen entrance. 

"I did." Harry tapped the paper with his wand and it flew into the fireplace, and he hoped he wasn't being too obvious as to his desires for the evening. A nice fire after a long day of natural exploration? Harry thought it was a perfectly wonderful idea.

"I want to be with you when you talk to James, Albus and Lily." Luna sat upright in the chair and her eyes met Harry's, every trace of sincerity and love reflected in them. She stuck out her tongue at him, which caused Harry much confusion.

"Way to taint the seriousness of the conversation." Harry chuckled.

"I can't stand to be serious. I think it would just ruin the relationship if you thought of me as serious. I'd think you would confuse me with Sirius if you thought of me as serious. And if word got out that we are together and you are thinking of me as Sirius, can you imagine what your teenage girl crushes would think?" Luna beamed.

"That was too much. Never again please." Harry laughed, sending a spark over to the mouth of the waiting fireplace.

"I do want to be there though, you know Ginny will have Draco." 

"Of course she will," he paused and scratched his stubbly chin. "I do want you to be there, the kids need to know you better, not just from stories and letters." 

She beamed at him, and only then got up from her seat, hands reaching out to take Harry's. "I see there's a fire started, in more places than one, maybe?" Luna nibbled on Harry's neck.

"I hope that's not your weapon of choice tonight, fire." Harry worked his fingers into Luna's shoulders, relieving the tension from a long day of broom riding. 

"I was actually thinking of not being totally twisted in bed for once. I can think of other things to do with my Harry. You can hold me as if we were dying tomorrow, can't you?"

"We have no time to stop for death, but I'll hold you close all the same."

"How kind of you, Harry."

They laid down in front of the fire and held each other as the warmth of the flames danced near them. Their lips touched and parted, and their fingers intertwined as their bodies curved into the others. 

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to a faithful reader, whose reviews have meant a lot to me, both in this story & A Christmas Carol. I just wanted a good fluffy chapter and I hope this works. How do you guys see this piece? Does it have the potential for a very long work, or can you see it ending soon?**

**For the record of Cannon, Lily has just entered Hogwarts this year, this is not set right as Albus is starting, but two years later. **

**  
Two points & my favoured opinion goes to the first person who can tell me which Literary work I referenced in this piece. Reviews are appreciated. Love, as always, TowerMage.**


	8. Chapter VIII: What She Had Always Wanted

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter VIII: What She Had Always Wanted**

Harry kissed Luna before the doors of the Potter Manor gave entrance to Ginny and Draco, their billowy capes flowing across the floor and inviting dust in with them. Draco took Ginny's cloak and hung it up by the door, refusing to let Knoby carry it for him. Instead the little house elf scampered away eager to start making snacks for the children.

Harry and Luna stood boldly at the bottom of the stairs and watched as the blonde and the red head approached them. Draco shook Harry's hand. "Harry. Hope you are well."

"Draco," Harry shook the offered hand with a smile on his face. "nice to see you."

Harry furtively looked to Ginny who was saying hello to Luna, and Harry could have sworn he saw a blue streak shimmering next to Luna- _nonsense, _Harry thought.

"Hi, Luna." Ginny said sweetly, and Harry was impressed with her politeness. _Maybe we can all get along after all._ He offered Draco a drink and Luna followed them both into the kitchen, Ginny not far behind. Maybe the time away had done Ginny some good, she sure seemed happier, and Harry knew he was certainly happier.

The kitchen was immaculately clean, Knoby would have it no other way. They were all soon enjoying a drink and discussing business and making small talk. Draco and Harry were actually getting along very well, so different from their school days. Harry saw Draco and Ginny holding hands and was actually pleased that they were happy. He wondered if the absence of the Worrywhims were playing a part in his kinder nature to Ginny. Maybe she had had them gotten rid of too- anything was possible.

"I think I hear the kids." Luna said brightly, and she and Ginny rose from the table, as if mirror images of each other.

"Excited much, Luna?" Ginny laid her glass down and it was gone in a flash, and Knoby was seen washing it a heartbeat later.

"I have always wanted children, but I've never had the means to," she smiled wryly at Harry. "I hope that changes soon though. Daddy would so like a grand daughter. Do you think Scorpius would like a sister or brother, Draco?" Luna levitated her cup over to the sink with a flick of her wand, and Knoby bowed appreciatively.

"Yes. I would love another child. Astoria, the _kind_," Draco grimaced, woman that she is dotes on Scorpius, it's almost as though I don't even have a son. God damned custody rights." Draco gripped Ginny's hand and they walked with Harry & Luna into the drawing room.

They were scarcely in the room long enough to take a seat, when the happy children burst from the fireplace, each one spinning out in a blaze of green flames, one after the other.

Albus was the first to enter, followed by Lily and ending with James. Lily flew to her mother's side and embraced her, and she barely caught herself before she gave Draco a hug too. "You're not my dad." Lily said wisely, and Draco exchanged a gleeful look with Harry.

"No, Lily. That's him over there."

"I know who my dad is. Who are you?"

"And why are you holding my mothers waist?" James stepped up, wearing the traditional Quidditch robes.

"Are you and Mom having a fight, Dad?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Sit down, dears, please." Ginny spoke tenderly, and Draco offered his seat to Lily, whilst Albus took a seat near Luna ("Hi!" he said cheerfully, giving her a hug.), James however chose to stand dead center in the room, hand hidden in his robes.

"Come here James, sit next to me." Harry motioned for him to share the red couch with him and Luna. James reluctantly strode forward, only the deepest respect for his father could have made him.

"Yes, sir. I will, but please…" James looked wisely at his mother and father. "something has gone wrong, why are you sitting with her?" James looked at Luna, not with open dislike, but confusion. "Isn't that your friend from the war?"

"Yes, honey, that is Luna Lovegood, and she is my friend from the war as well." Ginny spoke up, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder and holding her close.

"And who is he?" Albus pointed to Draco.

"He is Mister Draco Malfoy, a friend of ours from school." Luna offered, rising to her feet and pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Oh, my daddy says you were a Death Eater! And you worked for Voldymort! Is that true? We studied Voldymort in Professor Boot's class!" Albus looked to Draco's left arm and had every bit of curiosity swimming in his eyes.

_Oh shit, _Harry started, but Draco laughed- not the cold heartless laugh Harry remembered, but a laugh filled with love. He rolled up his sleeve and showed it to Albus. "No, Albus," Draco blanched for a moment but composed himself "I have no Dark Mark, and Voldemort was a villain- one that I helped to destroy."

Harry granted Draco that liberty, and did not correct him.

"You still haven't answered what's going on." James said, looking scared.

"James," Ginny began, "you remember when you heard your father and I arg…"

Luna looked shocked at Ginny and quickly interrupted. "James, pardon me Ginny, James I want to ask you something." Luna paused, and seemed to gain his attention.

"Alright…" James sounded unsure of himself.

"You know how your dad defeated Voldemort?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Nobody ever told me how Daddy did it, are you going to?Lily sounded shocked, having never heard that story.

Luna blushed. "He did. Your dad defeated that bad wizard with the power of love. Your dad loved everyone of his friends so much that he single handedly brought down Voldemort. He loved Draco," she inclined her head, "he loved your Mom, he loved me, he loved Hermione & Ron."

"Yeah?" James broke in.

"Daddy loved a lot of people." Lily said, leaning into her mother's chest.

"And he taught Voldemort what it means to hurt who Dad loves." Albus said.

"That's exactly right." Luna said nodding enthusiastically.

Ginny stood motionless, watching Luna, enthralled as the children.

"What does this have to do with this situation?" James crossed his arms.

"It means that no matter what, your father and I love you very much." Ginny said seriously, throwing a grateful glance to Luna for the help.

"And Draco & I love you as well." Luna said, walking over to Draco and throwing an arm around his shoulder, not blocking his face which held confusion leaking from every pore. He looked at her arm around him and looked to Harry sheepishly. He nodded his head and put an arm around Luna's shoulder as well. "That's right. What would you all think about having a bigger family?" Draco asked.

"Would it mean more presents on my birthday?" Albus piped up, looking greedily at his parents and their two friends.

"Of course!" Luna said happily.

"It means you're div…" James started before Harry reached in his robes and non-verbally quieted his eldest son. _James, please let us speak. I am sorry._ Harry sent the message to his son via Legilimency.

James looked wholly surprised and sat back peacefully, letting his father speak up. "Your mother and I have decided that, though we love each other, we want to love our other friends too. Your mother loves Draco, and I love Luna. So instead of two parents, you'll be having four. Four times the love, four times the presents," Harry smiled at Al, "and four times the fun."

"I think I like that idea." Lily spoke, coming to sit next to her father and pushing James out of the way. James went to give his mother a hug.

Harry focused in on his son and his thoughts as he whispered to his mother. "It's nothing we did, is it? The divorce?" James looked at his mother like a lost puppy, careful to keep his face hidden from Lily and Albus.

"Honey, this is not a bad thing, I don't want you to think of it as one. Your father and I still love each other, just in different ways. But we still love you all just as much." Ginny looked at Harry knowingly.

"Will we still be living here?" Albus asked, walking over to Draco and looking closer at his still uncovered arm. Draco laughed and ruffled the younger boys head of hair.

Ginny and Harry exchanged thoughts, like they had learned to do so many years ago.

_We are getting along well. _Ginny said.

_It is true, can it last though? _Harry responded.

_I see no reason why, you and Draco have no grudges, and I certainly have none against you and Luna. _

_We could just build on to the manor house, it isn't exactly orthodox…_Harry thought of the possibilities.

_It would be just like Hogwarts again Harry._

_Quidditch matches on Saturday? _Harry smiled.

Ginny laughed out loud. _Did you discuss this with Luna?_

_We did._

_I see no reason why not, just because we no longer are _in love_ doesn't mean we don't love each other and the kids. Do you think we should?_

_Luna and I think it would be best._

_Alright then._

"Of course we are all going to live together, that's what families do." Ginny said, giving Albus a kiss once he had returned to her.

"Care for a game of Quidditch, James? I am quite fond of being a Chaser." Luna grinned, and James looked surprised.

"No way!"

"I was a Chaser, what makes you think Luna couldn't be?" Ginny asked her son.

"I wanna be Keeper!" Lily jumped up.

"Seeker!" Draco yelled!  
"Beater!" Albus shouted in time with Knoby, who jumped out from the kitchens.

"Seeker for me!" Harry laughed.

"I'll take my old Chaser position." Ginny shrugged, laughing with the others.

James looked like he had just been placed in the middle of a crazy house of Gryffindors. "Alright…sure, let's play some Quidditch." James nodded, tightening the straps on his outfit.

"Four on four." Harry spoke as he summoned extra brooms and equipment.

That evening saw the most exciting game of Quidditch Luna had ever known, it was even better since she finally felt like she was part of a large family, just like she had always wanted.

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated. Thoughts on this chapter would be deeply loved.**

**Love , as always, TowerMage**


	9. Chapter IX: Wrath

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sexually explicit scenes are about, you've been forewarned.**

**Chapter IX: Wrath**

The moon hung high in the black velvet blanket of sky above the Potter Estate that night, and the light coming from the stars and moon illuminated the bedroom where Harry and Luna had taken up residency. Luna watched as Harry breathed deeply in his sleep, and felt as though she had given him quite the workout today on the Quidditch field. She remembered how he had played in their teenager years, and she thought that his skills had not decreased all that much. She sat up in bed and crossed her arms. She looked over to her wand resting on the pile of neatly folded clothes, and picked it up with one of her feet.

She grabbed at the wand and whispered incantations under her breath; one spell at the door and the other at the air vent. _Silence is golden, _she thought happily, as a mischievous grin replaced the smile on her lips. She admired Harry for his determination on the Quidditch field, and now she had an idea. Could he show that kind of stamina in the bedroom as well? How long could this black haired beast bear her? She smiled at the thought.

The mattress squeaked as Luna scampered across it and came to rest above Harry. She pointed the wand at each of her hands in turn, and tapped each of her fingernails. As if transfigured by the moonlight, Luna's fingernails became wickedly sharp points. She took the wand and aimed it at her mouth, using the same spell to turn two of her teeth into fangs. She colored her lips steel grey and magicked herself up bandages from the adjoining bathroom. Luna was all ready for the night, but Harry was still unprepared.

She stared down at his naked chest and held her chin with wonder. She poked at each of his peach colored nipples and nodded. With a wave of her wand she produced four shining nipple rings, and with a flick they were soon piercing him. Harry slept silently- the spell causing him no discomfort. _Hmm, yes, the shackles should be next…_ Luna swung her wand upwards and a pair of shackles rested from the canopy of the bed, and as they attached to Harry's wrists he woke up. "Just in time, Harry." Luna smiled defiantly at him, and she straddled him and dug her pointed fingernails into his ribcage.

"Morning already then, darling?" Harry looked at the window and bit his lip. "I'll take that as a no then, right?"

"I'll be the one doing the biting tonight Harry, so lay off your lip if you please." Luna lowered her head down to one of his nipples and sucked ferociously.

Harry reeled in pain, and he tried to lift Luna from her position, but was hindered greatly by the shackles. "Did I get that done recently? I don't remember having those pierced!"

Luna peeled herself away from Harry and smiled down at him. "Those were done very recently Harry. I think I like them!"

"Well that's good,…I notice you don't have yours done."

"No I don't, but that's what you're for." Luna tossed her hair from side to side and she dragged a fingernail down his happy trail. She lowered her mouth down to his slightly stiffened willie and took to waking it up completely, as awake as Harry was.

"Luna, the fangs are kind of worrying me…"

"The fangs are the least of your worries darling," she sucked gently on him and drew blood from his right leg. She raised her head as she licked a bit of the blood from her fingernail.

"Sorry?"

She cocked her head and summoned two silver rings to one of her outstretched hands. "You shouldn't be sorry unless you fuck this up, and I don't think you will," she freed him from the shackles and laid down next to him. "I want you to pierce my nipples Harry, and I don't want to hear any excuses. You're a big brave man, and I know you are quite capable of efficiently performing my request."

He took the nipple rings and touched the sharpened end of each. "You're …quite sure about this? Won't it …hurt you?"

"That's the point Harry, I don't want anyone hurting me but you. Now come on." She twisted and tugged at each of her nipples and waited until they were as perky as she could want them. "Are they hard enough for you, Harry?"

Harry was red in the face as he looked at the rings, and then in turn, looked at Luna's erect nipples. "Just like…" he made a swishing motion "that then?"

"That'll be it love," she pushed her chest towards him and ran her fingers up and down her legs. "It'll work best if you're on top of me."

Assuming his position on her hips, he laid the unused nipple ring in the curve of her belly button. "Take a deep breath…" Harry went down.

"Yeaaah!" Luna wailed as her scream was confined to the corners of the room, her nails breaking her skin as the metal drove through her. She felt as though her body was being consumed by fire and she thrust her pelvis into Harry and was glad to feel him fully awake above her.

"Merlin's left buttock! Are you okay?" Harry was sweating and a droplet fell onto her.

"Do it again, Harry Potter, do it again." Luna squirmed beneath him, a satisfied smile on her face.

Harry swallowed hard and bent down to the next nipple, and the second ring went through, but this time there was blood. "Oh God…Luna you're bleeding!" He searched for his wand.

"Ah ah ah…lick it off, my little vampire." Luna fixed him with a severe glare. "Or I'll shackle you up, and ne'er let you go." She appreciated the uneasy look in his eyes as he bent down to her right nipple and sucked tenderly around the steel. She could feel his tongue rolling across her skin and was pleased at the level of gentility he showed. Pleased…but not _pleased._ "Focus your attentions elsewhere now, Harry."

He rose up from her, a ring of red around his normally non-red lips. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Harry, must I show you everything dear?" She rolled over and he toppled onto the cushiony bed. "Hands please." She extended her own and waited for his.

"Ok?" He gave her his wrists and she accepted them. The cold steel shackles closed around his wrists once more and she then resumed her comfortable position on his hips.

"I think it's time we covered a few things."

"Right." He smiled at her, and then puckered his lips. "Like what?"

"I want sex at least once a day, and my tastes are varying and uneasily satisfied. Can you live with that?"

"I would love to have sex at least once a day."

"Twice a day, maybe?" She grinned at the idea.

"Thrice a day, I daresay."

"Very good Mister Potter.

"What else?" He slowly started raising his hips, eagerly trying to close the distance between them, and he knew she would be so warm.

"It should go without saying, that I am a closet freak."

"I wouldn't have called you that, but the wording is not lost on me."

"Can you appease my desires?"

"Will it involve more piercings? Because I must say, there is at least one exception I must ask for."

"And that would be?"

"My…well, my …"

"Dick? Your wanker? My best friend?" Luna beamed at him.

Harry was white as the sheet he lay on. "Yes?"

"Too bad."

"I was afraid of that,…"

"It's not so bad really, I'm sure. One little sacrifice for my happiness?"

"I would do anything for you Luna."

"Then lets get down to the shagging then? I'm getting a bit antsy if truth be told." Luna kissed him.

His smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "'s fine with me!"

"Just what I wanted to hear. Not that you had a say in the matter anyway, because tonight is about…punishment."

"What did I do?"

"You went to bed without trying to shag me. Remember the previously discussed 'few things?'"

"Oh…right. Those."

"I'll let you get off easy tonight," she frowned. "now don't mistake me Harry, getting _off_ getting off is not what I was talking about. That comes later. Maybe. If you're good." She got up off him and knelt down beside his hardened penis, taking it in her hands and carefully watching his olive colored eyes.

"I like it when you touch me there Luna."

"Dandy." She smiled, and she squeezed him hard.

"Ahrhh!" he moaned.

She lowered her lips to the top of his purple headed penis and placed a careful kiss upon it. There was much caution in place when she slowly started biting on it, and she felt herself become more aroused than ever at the sounds of his accusatory whisperings. She allowed her newly added fangs to make contact as she turned her head and kissed on him long-ways.

"Luna, that's um…really good and all…"

"Glad there's no problem." She twisted his sack in her hands and gave him a tug, already feeling his mounting excitement coarse through her hands. "Feels like you're enjoying this? Are you actually getting used to my loving, Harry?"

"It's the best…" Harry sighed.

It was then that Luna started stroking him heartily, and her lips started taking him in, while her free hand played at the area where his scrotum ended and his legs split. Harry was moaning shamelessly at this point and calling out to her, begging for her to finish the job.

"Luna, baby, I'm going to cum, please don't stop!"

Luna broke contact and jumped on his hips, and stared down at him.

His eyes were ablaze with curiosity and agony, and his mouth hung open, questions residing just behind his lips.

"I deal in corporeal suffering Harry. You'll cum when I'm good and ready for you to- if at all."

"But, haven't I been good? All day?"

"No."

"Well, damn."

"Such naughty talk Harry, I don't think I can approve of it. Cursing in front of a lady."

"A lady who is sitting naked on top of me?"

"A lady all the same. No matter how covered she may be."

She took her wand now, and drew a spiraling design on his chest, the outline of which glowed red seconds later. His scream was like any so far, and she saw that his hardness problem was no longer on his mind.

"Fire! God it feels like fire! What spell was that? Ooowwwch!" He squirmed under her.

"It's what getting your nipples pierced feels like, I just gave you my pain from earlier, do you like it?"

"I'm rather undecided."

"Then I'm clearly not doing a good enough job, am I?" The last thing she saw before she cast the spell again was Harry's eyes growing to the size of tea saucers.

**AN: **Sorry for the minor delay in posting this story, had a busy week. Reviews appreciated.  
Had to throw in a little Luna Loving since we haven't had any in a few chapters. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up fairly soon.

Love, TowerMage


	10. Chapter X: Daughter of Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter X: Daughter of Ravenclaw**

Luna skipped from the bedroom the next morning, but only after giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. His hair was still matted to his forehead, and his hands were still bound by the chains. The light of the sun beat down upon him, but he still didn't rise - he looked so cute lying there all worn out. Luna bounded down the steps and slid into the kitchen with aid from the smooth floor. Her socks propelled her to the kitchen table and she took a seat, offered to her by Knoby.

Luna scanned the morning Prophet and soon found herself joined by Draco, whose face looked as bright as the morning sun shining on Harry upstairs. "Good morning Draco, sleep well?"

"Too well. A full eight hours of well, to be in fact." He said sourly, happily accepting some toast from Knoby.

Luna felt brave. "Bad bed partner?" she sipped her morning tea, which was flavored with Cardamom again.

"Hardly."

"Good bed partner?" Luna remembered Ginny's habits from their days in school.

"No, bad dreams, if you have to know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's Astoria. I can't escape her even in my dreams."

Luna grinned.

"What's that for?" he looked at her as if she were making fun of him.

"Tell me Draco, what split you and Astoria up?"

"I honestly couldn't stand her. Daphne introduced us- I took her to The Cauldron…that was a mistake. She's always so controlling, a damned Slytherin through and through. Not that that's bad, all the time, it's just she's so …wicked! " he buttered his toast with wanton venom.

"So that's how you met her, didn't you think she was a bit young?"

"It was only two years difference, nothing that major thank you just the same."

"Sorry if I offended you, you look like you need someone to talk to. I know with Ginny you might not get much talking in, if she's still as energetic as she was in school."

Draco laughed. "She hasn't changed too much, I imagine."

"Why did you marry her? Astoria I mean."

"Seemed like a bright idea at the time, we liked each other- the attraction was there sure."

"There's got to be more to a relationship than just that, you know. Like with Harry and I we have mind blowing…"

"I would prefer not to hear about Harry's sexual accomplishments, thanks all the same."

"…discussions."

Draco looked like he had swallowed one of Umbridge's kittens. "Oh."

"Of course if you wanted to hear about them, I would understand, I too find myself commonly thinking of Harry's sexuality. He's opened up a lot, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a …"

"I don't want a threesome with Potter! Bleeding Baubles!"

"…one on one conversation about technique, actually."

Draco remained quiet as his face turned as red as the jam on his toast.

"Have you considered trying to get Scorpius back under your supervision? If Astoria is as bad as you say she is, that can't be a good influence on your son."

"I can't, I get her in front of a custody judge and my tongue gets as twisted up as…"

"Harry upstairs?"

Draco's eyes became as wide as Luna's smile. "Now that's just cruel," he said, pointing a finger at her.

Luna giggled. "I'm not sorry for saying it, but please, continue."

"right, well I get tongue tied," he said, raising his eyebrows at her, daring her to make a comment. None came. "and she's always so cool up in front of the judge, I always end up sounding like the child."

"What lengths would you go to, Draco, to get your son back?"

He considered her for a moment and Luna watched him carefully. "I would do anything for my son."

"Tell me Draco, what would you say if I could get you Scorpius?"

"I would say you're probably perfectly capable of it. Can it be done?"

"Oh yes, it can. But I want something in return."

He eyed her, and she calmly maintained her focus on him, heartbeat still at a steady pace.

"And that would be, what?"

"I want the Banestrode Chain of Submission."

He nearly choked on his tongue and his eyes dared to burst from their sockets.

"But,…no!"

"No?" Luna stood up and stared him down, energy crackling in her eyes as she placed both hands on the kitchen table.

"No."

"Not even for your son? The heirloom needs to be passed on Draco, its been in the Malfoy line for too long."

"And just what would you do with it? Teach Harry a lesson?"

"What I do with the inheritance is little concern of yours, Abraxus is dead, and it is time it went to my family again."

The minutes passed by, not even Knoby dared to move a muscle.

"You are sure you can upset her?"

"I'll do more damage to her than you ever could have done to Ginny even with that Chain."

Draco smirked, making him look twenty years younger, minus the pink scar under his left eye. "Deal, Miss Lovegood."

"Deal, Mister Malfoy."

"Shall we do the thing properly then?"

"Knoby, can you do me a favor?" Luna asked, hunching down on both knees and motioning the apprehensious House Elf over.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Potter." he spoke up, wringing his hand in the other.

Luna smiled. "Not yet," she whispered in his ear. "but with any luck. Hehe."

Draco stared on in wonder, legs crossed one over the other.

"Knoby, can you perform the binder ceremony for Draco and I?"

"Of course, my lady," the house elf dusted off his feet and jumped up onto the table, and withdrew a six inch long maple wand.

Draco nodded and took Luna's hand as she offered it.

"Draco Malfoy, do you promise to return the Banestrode Chain of Submission to me, once I have undone Astoria Greengrass-Malfoys' sense of calm?"

"I do."

Knoby tapped their joined hands once.

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, promise to undo Astoria Greengrass-Malfoys' sense of calm when I call another custody suit?"

"I do."

Knoby tapped their hands twice, and a green light escaped from his wand and bathed them in a green light.

"It is done." Knoby said, hopping down from the table.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Draco."

"I look forward to what you have in mind, daughter of Ravenclaw."

The breakfast was cleared away after they both left, and Luna did wonder where Harry had placed his gift from Grillshenk.

# # #

**AN: **Double Dose of Luna Lovegood this week due to my lag in updating last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, can we say moving the plot along? Reviews are loved, can't wait to give you the next chapter.

Love, TowerMage


	11. Chapter XI: Daughter of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or H Piddy- as he has been called by some. **

**Chapter XI: Daughter of Slytherin**

--

Luna passed under the archway and into Harry's bedroom, and she carefully avoided clothes that they had thrown off the previous night. There were two socks hanging off the framework of the bed they had used so thoroughly the night prior. Luna was looking for her mail-order bane-banishing boots to wear today, she knew that she was going on a perilous trip and needed all the help she could get. She found them laying under a tossed aside quilt, and lifted the heavy blanket off of them. She hummed a ditty under her breath and she waved her wand like a conductor. She knelt down and put on the snug fitting boots. "Here we are." she said, as she tapped her wand on each bootlace. The stands tied together tightly.

Luna ceased her humming to go look at Harry who was still lying in bed, and she wondered how much of the day he would sleep away. She reached the wooden bedside table and took out a quill, scrawling her Harry a message.

"Harry,

Gone to get myself into trouble, will be back to punish you soon for your sluggishness today. All my love,

Luna."

# # #

Luna waited for Knoby to return from her flat, and she passed the time by writing a letter to one Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. She had taken to sitting just beside the large lake in front of Harry's old home. It so resembled the black lake that Luna just had to dip her toes in the cool waters, and it was during this foot soaking that Luna wrote.

"Astoria,

Meet me at the corner of the Old Knockturn Alley in the next hour. Urgent business.

-L2"

Luna finished her cryptically signed message and sealed it with a piece of sparkling silver yarn, which magically tied itself to the scroll. Luna made a distinctive clicking noise with her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and her owl came soaring from the Owlery of Potter Manor.

"Good girl Capella," Luna gave her a small piece of her left over breakfast. "Take this letter to Astoria, do not wait for her reply. Thank you lovely!" Luna patted the owl's brown head and it took off thereafter. Luna grasped her wand and stood up, and bowed low to Knoby as the elf returned. He carried a brown sack in his hands, and he handed it to her.

"Here you are, Miss Luna. I hope it helps you, ifs you need anything else, snap your fingers, and I will come."

After putting on her boots for the second tim e in one hour and thanking the bubbly House Elf, she turned on the spot and disapparated.

# # # #

The rough and poorly maintained pathway of Knockturn Alley was nearly desolate, it was 'nearly' due to Luna's arrival. Luna tightened her cloak around her and felt the chill from ghosts lying in the shadows. She walked past boarded up stores and shops, and glanced at the overflowing rubbish bins that spurted out old Prophets as she passed. She looked across the expanse of desolation and saw the once popular shop belonging to Borgin and Burke. _Closed Indefinitely, _the sign read. Luna remembered all the stories she had heard from Harry about that place.

Luna found herself transfixed by wanted posters hanging at the end of Bletchley's Books Store, however outdated it may have been, the poster brought up memories of the war. His thick glasses sat neatly at the bridge of his nose, and the lightning shaped scar was prominently highlighted on his black haired head. _Wanted for questioning in the death of Albus Dumbledore, _she read.

"Ghosts never disappear, do they?" came the voice from behind Luna, and it's high pitched tone clashed violently with the somber mood of this street.

Luna's body tightened, and she prepped herself to turn around, feeling the wands' weight in her hand and quickly reciting a few good spells in her mind. "Ghosts are merely reminders of where we have been, and what we have lost, Astoria." Luna turned and was shocked to see Astoria's face.

Luna had remembered Astoria being blonde such as herself, and with eyes of the deepest blue, offsetting her cutely pointed nose. Luna had remembered the way she used to be modest with her use of make up, considering it to be an outward sign of doubt even. But now, Astoria looked completely different from the girl Luna had known at school.

Her eyes were heavily shaded with tan eye shadow now, and her eyes were dull as if worn down with sand paper. There was much color on her cheeks, little of it could be natural, and it was evident by scars that her nose had long since been modified. Her shoulders and head were held high with a visibly false bravado, and she looked as though she had long since had an anchor tossed about her neck.

The truth was, in Luna's eyes, that Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy was in a world where she did not belong. Astoria looked as though she belonged in the time of Knockturn Alley, like she was a relic from a history museum, on what one looks like after the war has usurped one's position in a once predominantly pure-blood society. Luna winced and went to hug Astoria, who didn't immediately appear hesitant.

"Astoria," Luna said, hugging her old classmate.

"Luna, it looks as though the years have been much kinder to you." Astoria said as she stepped away from Luna.

"You think so?"

"I couldn't have stopped you from commenting on how ragged I look now, I knew you better than that, I just beat you to it."

Luna let her arms hang at her side, but never fully let go of her wand, though she was sure now that there was no real need for it.

"Why here, Luna? Why not somewhere happier?" Astoria's head turned this way and that, presumably looking at all of the decay around her.

"You never did like Diagon Alley."

"No, I didn't., but that's not your reason."

Luna motioned for Astoria to follow her to a fountain that still tried to spurt out water from time to time. They took a seat on the cold stone of the perimeter and Luna felt the jar of Welshie's in her pockets. Her face was hot, though her hands were a bit cold.

"I heard about you and Draco splitting up. I hope you are holding up."

Astoria scoffed, and her voice echoed through the alley, yet did not carry through to the bustling Diagon Alley beside them. "We get to the real reason you asked me here."

"Partially." Luna replied.

"Draco and I are separated, as I'm sure was publicized by word of mouth."

Luna put a hand on Astoria's, and her hands were even more cold than Luna's. "I would be bitter too."

"Bitter. Hmpf. Luna, that's the least of my emotions right now." Astoria's hands retreated to the recesses of her pale purple robes.

"Draco Malfoy was, and is, a cad."

"What makes you say that?" Luna watched a tadpole flitter through the slightly murky water of the fountain, and wondered how any form of life could be had inside that wasteland.

"He never loved me. He married me out of convenience after Ron got Hermione." she spat waspishly, as she tapped her feet against the stone.

"Did you know that going in?" Luna tilted her head and tried to look Astoria in the eyes.

She shook her head as if terribly ashamed by her answer, and it might have been the blush in the sunlight, but Luna was sure she saw Astoria's cheeks turn maroon. "That doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about Draco, my therapist says it's not helpful anymore."

"Therapist?"

"Mmm, he's helpful. Tells me to look at people who have had successful relationships, tells me to draw strength from them. That's what I try to do, so I can stay strong for Scorpius."

"How is he doing?" Luna inquired, feeling apprehensions settle onto her goosebump covered skin, she shook herself and tried to shake off the feelings. No Welsh Worrywhims for her, thank you all the same, Luna nodded.

"He misses his dad." Astoria had a tear in the eye visible to Luna, and though Luna could tell Astoria resisted it, the single tear soon invited all of it's friends to come out from hiding. Luna was soon cradling Astoria's body in her arms, and was quite unsure of how it had come to be. "Luna, I'm a wreck. I can't keep myself straight anymore. Of course I knew he loved Granger, but I thought maybe if he spent more time with me, he would fall for me."

"There there now, it's going to be alright." Luna cooed, not sure where she got the idea of it being alright, but then, who was to say where ideas came from?

"Now Scorpius doesn't have his dad, and I'm without a husband…I want Draco back, and I feel like no matter how hard I try being nice to him, all I can do now is be a bitch. A constant, stereotypical ex wife!"

Luna patted her head and stroked her hair, trying all she could to calm Astoria. Luna began to feel like the Worrywhims were not necessary for Astoria, she was a basket case as it was. "How did your marriage fall apart?" Luna asked boldly.

"The same way Harry's fell apart Luna." she muttered into Luna's shoulder, before raising herself off the bosom of her friend and wiping the tears from her eyes, the red blush mixing with the tears. "by marrying a convenience, and not marrying the one you love."

"You have heard." Luna pursed her lips, and reached into her robes for a container of bees wax lip treatment.

"Yes, I have heard that you finally got Harry, and congratulations. At least your life is picking up."

"I think Draco misses you too, Astoria, and I know he misses his son." she said as she applied the treatment to her wind chapped lips.

Astoria wept in frustration, pounding her hands against her chest. "What good is that to me though, Luna? He's got Ginny now, he's not going to have me!"

"Astoria, you need to talk to him. With Harry and I, we know where each other stands. Harry loves Ginny and his kids, but he is _in _love with me. I think that Draco didn't realize what he had with you, and I am sure he is realizing the loss now."

"And who's to say it's not the same with Harry? Who's to say, he's not realizing the loss of Ginny? What makes you think he loves you, what makes you think he's not going to leave you?"

Luna smiled, as she mimicked the words of her favorite headmaster. "Because I trust Harry Potter, and from that trust blossoms love, and in the center of that love, is perfection."

Astoria paled. "How can I go to him after all these weeks of hostility?"

"Take off the make up, and talk to him as if he were the seventeen year old boy he was when he left Hogwarts. Even if you two aren't going to be together romantically, you are a family. There is love there, and the longer you strain that love, the more bitter you will be."

"So what's happening with you and Harry, and Ginny and all the children?"

"We're all just one big, slightly unorthodox family."

"I don't know if I can face him Luna."

"Taking a stand is one of the most difficult things one has to do, but it's either take a stand, of constantly live in the shadows of other peoples lives. Do you really want to be like this alley the rest of your life, lonely and a shell of former grandeur?"

Astoria's face had understanding etched into it, and her red eyes blinked in the sunlight that was bursting through the clouds now. Luna patted her friend on the shoulder and rose to her feet, offering her hands, and help, to Astoria.

Luna saw the hesitation on Astoria's face as Astoria continued to sit on the cold stone, refusing to leave the desperation her life had come to know. "Damn it Astoria, get off your fucking arse and live your life! If you aren't made to end up with Draco then so be it! But how will you ever know if you don't try?"

Astoria took Luna's hands, "I will go to him."

"And he will be waiting." Luna embraced Astoria, and the two friends parted ways.

# # # #

**AN: Reviews appreciated. A slightly longer chapter than usual, hope ya don't mind. Thoughts are welcome. Love, as always, TowerMage.**


	12. ChapterXII:Not Intended For Mothers Ears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta: DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XII: Not Intended For a Mother's Ears**

--

Harry made his way into the kitchen and clutched at his chest whenever he felt the lightning coarse through his body, and the pain often went from stinging to cold chills. Knoby had prepared him a steaming tray of breakfast, complete with scrambled eggs and muffins.

"Knoby, do you know where Luna is?"

The elf bowed deeply to his master, his nose touching his pointed toes. "She has gone out to pick up a few things, or so Knoby has been told, Master Harry."

"Thank you Knoby. You know, we're quite alright today on everything, the house looks great. Could you take the rest of the day and do what you would like to?"

"Knoby lives to serve. I think I will listen to one hour of the Wizard Wireless today, and possibly read over an article in the Prophet."

"That sounds very enjoyable." Harry smiled, Dobby's heir had inherited some of his traits after all.

Harry was crunching through his toast and reading over the paper, and as he had finished he saw James walk into the room, his hair ruffed up like his father's.

"Morning James." Harry smiled, waving his wand and letting his son sit next to him.

'Hi Dad." James said, reaching for a shiny apple resting in the fruit bowl at the center of the table.

The silence that followed lasted longer than Harry liked, and he sensed that his son wanted to talk, but was unsure how to begin. He tried remembering what he felt like at fourteen, when he was talking to Sirius- as it was his only real enough memory of a father. _Hmm…no, that doesn't help._ "What's up, James?" Harry asked, going for the direct method.

James shrugged. "Are you going to have another kid with…her?"

Harry frowned, he had been sure that James would at least feel comfortable calling her Luna. Harry decided to try and be tactful when it came to this question, however, and silently wished that Luna was here to help him. "Dunno. Would you want another brother or sister?"

James bit into the apple, which with it's yellow skin, reminded Harry of a Snitch. "I think it would be weird. Maybe."

Harry gave an uneasy shrug. "Why do you think that?"

"Well…" he blushed. "it's just that,…we're all pretty…normal's the wrong word…we're all really older than the new baby would be."

Harry didn't need Legilimency to understand something deeper was lying unasked. "And?"

James nearly bit off too much of the apple. "Well…Luna's ..Miss Lovegood…is,…"

"Strange?" Harry offered.

James's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he dropped the apple, which rolled across Knoby's immaculate floors. "You can say that about your girlfriend!?" James' jaw dropped and he picked up the apple and frowned.

"Tergeo." Harry spoke as he cleaned the apple off for his son, smiling as James recovered from Harry's declaration. "I can say that about her, yes. When you find someone you are happy with, you can be perfectly open about them."

"Dad. I don't know if I approve of you and Mum separating." James' red face seemed to show that he regretted his boldness.

Harry looked around the kitchen and nodded. "Muffliato." he said, making sure this conversation was silent.

"Ooh, what's that spell do?" James asked.

"Keeps our conversation private, it was developed by a very wise teacher of mine when I was at Hogwarts."

"Righto."

"Son, do you know why your mum and I became separated?"

"Um…she hasn't told me."

"We separated because it's what had to happen. Your mum and I still care a lot about each other."

"Just not enough to stay together?"

"We're living together, aren't we?"

"But you're not married. You don't even have the last name anymore. Do you know what it's like having to go to school and dealing with people asking me why my parents don't have the same last name? Dad, I don't know how to answer those questions."

Harry placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "James, I don't know what that's like. I'm sorry if you have to go through that because of us."

"I just want my parents to be in love with each other."

"Son, your mom and I are never going to leave you, that is the last thing I would want for any of you."

James didn't say anything, perhaps it was because he didn't know how to reply to what his father was saying.

"Do you know how your mum and I met?"

He stared at the floor, sitting his apple on the table. "Sorta."

"We met on Platform 9 & ¾, nearly three decades ago, she looked so shy, I didn't know what to say to her."

"That's great Dad, I knew that part. What made you fall in love with her?"

Harry seemed to remember the Parseltongue vaguely, and his tongue rested on top of his front teeth, daring him to utter the language that had long since left him. "I saved her from Lord Voldemort."

"No!" James grinned as he leaned into the table and his position on the seat was barely maintained.

"I did. Down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How did you do it?"

"Well, it was dangerous, but I had a little help from a phoenix."

'Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. You see Voldemort had tried possessing your mum through his old diary."

"A diary?!"

"Haven't I always told you not to make fun of Lily's? I have a reason you know." he smiled.

"So how did you stop him?"

"I stabbed the diary he was using with the fang of his Basilisk."

"Basilisk? No…way."

"Mmm.." Harry smiled. "Killed that beast with the Sword of Gryffindor."

James remained silent for several uneasy seconds, and Harry wondered if his son even believed him. "You're a badass dad."

Harry was the one to blush now. "Don't let your mum hear you saying that, she'll blame me."

James smiled. "Dad?"  
"Yes, son?"

"How did you meet Luna?"

Harry was certain that this question would come up eventually, and was ready for it. "Luna and I were part of a secret resistance to Voldemort, course, it wasn't just us. It was your mum, Uncle Ron & Mione, Uncle Neville and of course, Luna and I. George and his twin were in it."

"Percy wasn't was he?" James sounded disgusted at the thought.

"No. He was too busy being a pompous tight arse."

James laughed. "That's believable."

"Anyway, Luna and your mum, after Ron, Hermione & I left school for the war, decided to take the group to whole new levels. Luna and your mum thought up ideas for how to fight against Voldemort from within the schools boundaries."

"Like what?"

"They vandalized the school , and posted all kinds of flyers on how to recognize Death Eaters. There was of course other things as well."

"Mum did what to the school?"

"Well…it was her and Uncle Neville, they eh, spray painted the school. Things like 'Severus Snape is a snot nosed slack jawed git.' and eh, 'Dumbledore's Army', things like that."

"Mum was like,…seriously cool! But wait,…I thought you liked Severus Snape."

"He was the bravest man I ever had the honor to know, things were just uncertain at that time, everyone was confused about him."

"Because of the Dumbledore murder?"

"Exactly, but, Severus Snape had worked with Dumbledore for fourteen years or so. He risked his life on a daily basis, and he constantly had to see Voldemort, and lie to him at every turn."

"Wow." James was awed.

"Anyway, James, to the point. I can't be in love with your mum anymore, but I still love her as if we were married. One day you will understand the why behind, you will understand how it is possible to love people as much as your mum, Draco, Luna and I do."

"I believe you Dad." James said, biting into his apple once again.

"You know not to tell Lily & Albus about any of this right now, don't you? My part in the war is too much for them to know right now."

James face lit up with pride. "I know Dad, and for now, that's enough…knowing what I know."

Harry and his eldest son finished eating their breakfast with minor conversation after that, as everyone else was still asleep; they kept the conversation low. But as Harry was getting up from his seat, he felt something in his upper regions catch on the button of his night shirt.

"Shit!" Harry yelped, and James jumped from the chair as if his pants had caught on fire.

"Dad! What did you do!?" James pointed at his fathers' chest, before he doubled over from realization.

Harry grasped at his shirt, and pried lose the ring from it. Harry panted, his face red and his lungs out of breath. "This too…of course, should be treated with the same secrecy as our war conversation son…"  
"Never!" James laughed, delighted, and Harry almost saw a glint of Fred and George in his son's eyes. James ran off throughout the estate, his laughter bouncing off the walls, reminding Harry of Peeves.

--

**AN: I'm trying to get my updates to an every other day occurrence. We'll see how this goes. Reviews appreciated. Thoughts on the believability of James' thoughts about divorce welcomed especially**


	13. Chapter XIII: Knoby's Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XIII: Knoby's Job**

Harry was a marked man it seemed, because James' declaration of his addition had been shouted all throughout the house. It was little wonder therefore, that he was soon confronted by Ginny, who looked most unsettled.

"Harry, James, Potter." Ginny had a definite scowl upon her face as she faced him whilst he came up the stairs. Her hand that was not gripping her wand was resting on the railing of the stairwell.

Harry was quick to respond, remembering how best to deal with a wrathful Ginny. "Sorry, Ginny, but as we are _divorced, _you have lost the right to use my middle name." Harry said, barely suppressing a laugh as he passed her by.

"Nipple rings, Harry?" her eyes were slits, and her cheeks were characteristically reddened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said, not aware that he had crossed his arms across his chest in a most self incriminating way.

"No idea, huh?" she fixed him with a glare worthy of the anger shown by her mother when dueling Bellatrix. "it's only what James has been going on about for the last quarter of an hour. No idea, my ass. What kind of influence are you setting for James? He's been a reasonably good boy considering he came from our line, but what's to happen now? What's he going to be like now? He'll start cursing people next, if he gets a taste for pain he'll become some...some... suedo masticationist person!"

Harry laughed, not a good thing when it came to Ginny's anger, but somehow he didn't care all that much. After all, she was the fool right now. "Ginny, if James hasn't learned proper mastication by this point- I really must wonder how he's survived."

Her face reminded him of Aunt Petunia's old look she used to give him whenever he insulted Uncle Vernon. "What?"

"I think you meant he'll become a Sado-Masochist. However, you insinuated that he would be a leather wearing person who chews their food…"

She blushed. "Well, I guess we all can't be genius' when it comes to dirty sexual practices now, can we? Nipple rings… I never would have thought…"

"Well yes, that was half the problem. Missionary gets old after a few years Ginny."

Her bottom lip came up and nearly covered her top lip, as her wand tapped against her leg. "We're getting off topic." Ginny said resolutely. "I just wanted to say, try to keep your new found delights under wraps around the children. Ok, Harry?"

He felt elated that he had found a way to make her so unsettled, it had always been difficult to make Ginny go on the defensive, Harry liked it. "Ok, I will try my best to cover it up…literally. But just know, I wasn't intending on letting him…you…know…"

"Good. Thank you, Harry."

There was no awkward silence that followed her sentence, and she let Harry pass by. He smiled deviously as she walked down the stairs, it had sure been an eventful morning, maybe he should raise James' allowance…just maybe.

Harry was walking down the blue carpeted corridor that led to the bedrooms of the Potter Estate. Harry no longer heard James' rants, but instead heard a very odd bumping noise coming from the farthest part of the hallway.

Harry heard a jingling bell, and what sounded to be tribal drums coming from Albus' room. Feeling extremely curious, Harry walked towards the door and knocked upon it, the noise ceased in volume at least, as Albus answered.

"Come in."

Harry turned the knob and entered Albus' room. The room reminded Harry of the Gryffindor Common Room, for there were large banners showing Lions and Gryffindors' colors. There were posters of Puddlemore United near the window, with players swooping in and out of sight. The most unusual sight, however, was that of Albus…and oddly enough…Knoby.

Knoby was wearing a shamefaced smile on his light grey face, and he quickly bowed to his master. Albus was wearing a strange looking chain necklace around his neck, and had on the largest pair of pants Harry had ever seen. Harry's eyes focused back on Knoby, who was quickly removing a gold chain from his neck, and was seen putting it under a pillow that also had a Muggle sports jersey hidden under it. Harry's head tilted in confusion, and he looked to his son first.

"What did I just walk in on?" _Do I really want to know the answer…they both look so strange._

"Master Harry, if Ise could explain." Knoby leaned forward, no trace of fear on his face, just a toothy smile.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, Dad, just listening to some music."

"Yes, Master Harry, Knoby was letting Albus listen to Knoby's collection of Muggle music."

"Oh,…really?" Harry knelt down on his knees and strained to listen to the music still coming from a CD player. "Might I hear it?"

"Master wants to see?" Knoby's face was alight with excitement, and Albus' had the same look of joy. "Master Albus, let us show him!"

Albus nodded fervently and tossed Knoby the sports jersey, and the House Elf put the chain back around his neck, while Albus put on his own chain.

Knoby and Albus stood back to back, and their heads each turned to Harry. Knoby snapped his fingers once, and the knob on the CD player turned towards Harry.

_What's happening…what's happenin…hey hey…_ Came the voice from the radio, along with a deep beat, and a rough voice was talking as if to friends. Knoby and Albus' heads bobbed in time with the beat.

_Let's go, snap yo fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo self! Let me see you do it!_ Harry's lips parted in utter confusion as Knoby started snapping his fingers in time with the music, each click making the lights in the room flash blue, green, red and gold. The House Elf and Albus sang along with the song, each one taking a different part of the song as a new voice broke through the thumps.

"Uh…" was all Harry could say.

"Like it Dad?" Albus asked as he turned the music up a little bit more.

"Snap yo fingers, Master Harry." Knoby requested of him, and Harry was unsure if he could properly acquiesce the House Elf's desire.

"S…su…sorry? What is this music, I've never heard it from you before Knoby."

Knoby nodded, his gold chain glinting in the lights. "Knoby has heard of Masters' choice in body modification, and therefore felt as if he could come clean with his tastes in musics. Master Harry, it is Lil' Jon, a Muggle born hip hop artist, and Albus has taken a great liking to it."

"Yeah, Dad. Doesn't the beat get stuck in your head?"

Harry wondered how Ginny would feel if she could begin to understand Muggle hip hop. Which was worse, he wondered. James turning into a Suedo-Masticationist, or Albus and Knoby learning the dance moves to …snap yo fingers…Harry cast the Muffliato charm on Albus' door. "Son, Knoby, I think it is great that you two have found something you each have in common. I think you performed beautifully, but…don't show your mother…Miss Ginny, yet. I don't know how she would react…at the moment."

"Alright, we'll keep it quiet, will you practice with us later maybe?" Albus asked, snapping his fingers with Knoby.

Harry's mouth was dry. "Maybe, I've got to eh…yes. Later." It was with that promise that Harry let the door close quietly behind him. He made sure he was down the stairs before he looked back at the door. "Good lord, what madness has come upon this house today." he laughed jubilantly.

# # # # # # # #

Knoby the House Elf had always liked Miss Luna, had liked her very much thank you very much, and he was all too eager to help Miss Luna with anything that she might be needing, day or night, oh yes sir indeed. When he received the letter from Miss Luna via her extremely well bred owl, Knoby read the letter with all haste, and was stunned to learn that the letter was definitely meant for him.

_Dear Knoby,_

_I hope this letter has not caught you at a bad time…_"Oh no, not at all, Miss Luna," _if it has, I am truly sorry. I need to ask you a favor, Knoby…_"anything at all Miss Luna, just ask," Knoby replied to the letter, sitting down cross legged as he read on. _Knoby, I am planning something of extreme importance, and I need your help with it. If you are willing, I need you to do this. Go to Master Harry's bedroom, and look in his chest of drawers. "_Of course, Miss Luna, with all haste!" Knoby rose to his feet. _And once you have entered, go to the second drawer from the bottom, and within you will find a jar filled with extra blue faerie creatures. Take six of them and magic them into an unbreakable jar. _"Ooh this is a true mission, Knoby, you mustn't mess it up!" _From that point, find Draco Malfoy, and release them in his presence without him knowing. Since you are a House Elf, you will not be affected by them. Please do this for me and you will have my undying gratitude. Kindly yours, _

_Luna. _

Knoby looked at Capella, then at the letter, and smiled while he kicked his heels in delight. He carefully folded the letter from Miss Luna and put it into his pocket tenderly, not wanting to bend it anymore than need be.

He surreptitiously made his way up to Harry's room, and knocked before entering. It appeared as though, by the silence, that Master Harry was out of his room, and therefore, this was the perfect time to enter it. Knoby felt mild apprehensions as he entered his master's chambers, but then again, Miss Luna had asked him to. He was sure that it would be alright.

Knoby walked silently over to the second drawer from the bottom and opened it, the drawer sliding out smoothly at his touch. Inside it he found random pairs of socks of all shapes and sizes, he also found pajamas and Harry's other clothes. Buried under a burned sienna colored shirt, Knoby found the jar in question.

Inside were about a dozen blue faeries, and Knoby carefully waved his wand, creating a slightly larger jar, which he sat on the floor. With his wand he carefully moved the requested faeries to the new jar, and placed the slightly more empty jar back where he had found it.

"Come now, my little ones, Miss Luna needs your helps she does. We mustn't disappoint her, oh noes…this way!" Knoby pranced out of the room, head exiting the door first, turning his head this way and that, on the lookout for Draco Malfoy.

Not seeing any sign of the blonde man, Knoby tucked the jar into his shirt pocket and set about looking for him. He passed Albus' room, and heard nothing from within. Knoby wondered if he had taken his CD and gone to listen to it on the grounds.

Knoby found Draco in the drawing room, reading over the Daily Prophet, and as luck would have it, he was all alone. The house elf wondered how best to send the creatures to Draco, would he just take the lid off? He wondered, unnoticed by Draco as the blonde man turned the page.

Knoby scampered over to a shadowy corner behind a vase of calla lilies. He presumed now was a good a time as ever, and he took the jar from his shirt and unscrewed the lid, as one by one the creatures escaped, emitting a low buzzing noise as they were freed. They hung in the air in front of Knoby for all of a heartbeat, before they realized a human was in the room. Knoby heard, via means of his abnormally large ears, their tiny shouts of joy as they soared to Draco.

Knoby watched secretly from behind the vase, and his bulging eyes fixed on Draco, as the creatures swarmed about his head, before disappearing into his skin like droplets of water. Draco dropped the paper and his face looked rather unsettled, he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his light colored robes, and got up from the chair.

"Oh Merlin.." Draco panted, looking uneasy. "It was breakfast…it had to have been…god my stomach…hell…" Draco clutched his stomach and rushed from the room, muttering Ginny's name under his breath.

"Job well done, for you, Miss Luna, Knoby does hope you is happy soon! Knoby has done as you asked, and Draco has been taken by the creatures." Knoby muttered happily to himself, as he exited the room and desperately waited for his Miss Luna's return.

# # # # #

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Snap yo Fingers" or any part of the song. Tis the property of Lil Jon and his folk.**

**AN: Reviews much appreciated, they do help the story progression along so nicely. Important note, Dreamstallion33 will be commandeering Beta Reading for this story, since it is set to be so long. Three cheers for Dreamstallion33! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, they really do keep my enthusiasm at a high! Love, as always, TowerMage.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter XIV: The Dirty Laundry**

# # # # # # # #

Harry waited on the flames to rush up from the mighty hearth before him, and the minutes trickled by as if weighted down by bricks, but the silence was appreciated after the oddities of the last few hours. His nipple rings sent a random wave of chills down his body, a sensation he was not quite used to. He had not seen Lily yet today, and passed the time wondering about how his daughter might be acting today. Harry was sure that he could depend on her to be normal, at least more normal than his boys.

It was mid day at the Potter estate, and Harry wondered how long Luna was going to be away, Knoby seemed to know something, but he didn't dare ask the poor elf: he didn't want to make him betray Luna's confidence. He reflected on the day of Knoby's birth, it was a strange thing. The last time Harry had seen Winky before she arrived pregnant on his doorstep, she was working in the Hogwarts kitchens, well no, she had been drinking Butter Beer in the Hogwarts kitchens. They had decided to name him Knoby, as a homage to his father's name. Then Winky disappeared, leaving Knoby with the Potters.

There was a rustling of twigs in the hearth before a rush of green erupted from within. Harry rose from the chair and folded his hands in front of him, letting them lay at his center.

Teddy Lupin's hair was as blue as a robin's egg, and his ears on either side carried a twisted pair of black metal earrings. He wore a Dragon Hide jacket, that Harry knew once belonged to Fred Weasley, and from the outer pocket hung a golden pocket watch given to him from Harry on his seventeenth birthday. His wide eyes focused on Harry and he raised his hand in a salute to Harry, before he embraced his Godfather.

"Ted, good to see you." Harry patted him on the smooth jacket his Godson was wearing. Harry inhaled, he smelled of Butter Beer, a sure sign that he had been holed up in the The Three Broomsticks for most of the day.

"Wotcher, H Jay." Teddy said, breaking away from Harry after a few seconds.

Harry sighed heavily and smiled, Teddy reminded Harry so much of Tonks and Remus, the nose especially. It looked wolfish, that was surely of Remus' genes. The hair, now the hair was all Tonks. "Alright, Ted?"

"Right as a Wrackspurt." he said, a wry smile playing across his handsomely chiseled face.

Harry smiled, walking around the drawing room. "Been keeping busy at the Three Broomsticks, I assume?"

"Rosmerta won't let me escape, but nah. Not really. Fancies me a bit, she does. Bless her."

"Here we all were, thinking you'd go after younger women, what with Victoire and all."

"In my experience, love is like a well aged wine, it grows better with time."

"Well, you know your Mum had a thing for older men."

"See, I'm like me mum, save the wanting men thing. That's totally not my style."

"Didn't think it would be."

"Big changes round here, I hear, what has happened Harry?"

Harry's wand bounced side to side in his robes as he walked, and he sighed as he removed it, shutting the drawing room door. "Things have been really excellent here, Ted. It's amazing really."

"Are divorces really that great?"

"No no, not at all. I'm sorry. I mean, Luna, myself, Ginny & Draco are all getting along very well. The children seem so much happier now, and it's down to Ginny & I no longer fighting."

"See, told ya." Teddy said, putting his feet on a footstool and helping himself to a cup of wine that had been chilling on the table next to him. Teddy sipped at the wine gracefully, his fingers curling around the stem of the glass. "ya get rid of what's eatin' you, and your kids'll feel it too."

"Yeah, we do feel like a weights been lifted from us."

"So Luna and Gin are getting along then eh? That's excellent news Harry, but that Draco Malfoy? She still with him, eh?" he placed the glass down and rearranged himself on the chair, both his legs tucked under him now.

"Well, I mean he has improved since the war. He is nicer now."

"Yeah, mate, but what can she see in him? From what I've heard, keep it under yer' hat now, I've heard that Draco is as whimsy and childish as he ever was. That'll eventually rub off on the kids, Harry. You don't want your kids bein' wishy washy, now do ye?"

"No, Ted, I don't…I just want them to be happy. And I think in this environment, they will be. They've got all of us here and we love them deeply. Plus, hopefully with you back in town now, we'll have you around every other night like usual. I so missed your company."

"Yeah…you can try and talk to Ron if ya want, but it's rare you'll find conversation as good as mine."

"Nor should I find a source of modesty so shallow as yours."

"Gryffindors are the modest ones Harry, you confuse yourself with me."

"Right. So how was Saint Thomas?" Harry asked, taking a blueberry muffin off the table that also held the wine.

"It was alright. The girl, she was a bit too traditional for me. It wasn't so bad, since I didn't have to pay for a lick of the trip, but the company was a little boring after a while. She kept wanting me to tell her if I could metamorph places of my body other than my face. You'd think that females got the impression that all we ever think about is sex. Toshpot."

"That boring eh?"

"It wasn't even really that, not so much anyway, if only she had a sense of adventure. Now if she wanted to shag on the life boat, or on the beach, I would likely have been more inclined to drop me robes around her. Nah, Harry. She was just like the other girls, head in the clouds and no sense of excitement."

"Ted, you'll find a girl one day, I'd wager."

"I keep telling myself, look mate, Draco Malfoy can get Ginny Weasley, I _know_ I can get someone."

Harry laughed, and took a bite from the muffin.

"So, Harry, speaking of Draco, I saw him flooining out of here like his robes were covered in shit. What's happenin' with him?"

Harry shrugged. "Beats me, I just know he's been running about lately trying to figure out the custody issue with Scorpius, apparently Astoria is making it difficult."  
Teddy grimaced. "They should sort out their problems, nothing a little bit of fire whisky couldn't fix…you know the Malfoys…"

Harry looked at Teddy curiously. "Why do you care so much?"

Teddy shrugged off Harry's question in a cavalier way, not answering anything resolute. "It's a nice day, I think problems can be solved if one only opens his mind."

"If you say so."

"So how's Lily? And the boys? Better yet!" Teddy said, clapping his hands. "How's that engaging little house elf?"

"Oh they're all…quite well. Least, I think so."

"Oh?"

"You'll never believe what I saw today."

"Luna doing her dirty laundry?"

"No, no that was last night. I was playing the dirty shirt, she was the washing tub."

"Ooohoo oohhhkay. Harry, let's stop there mate, much as I love you, I don't want to picture you hanging out to dry. Now, Luna on the other hand, I'd quite like to ring her out."

Harry pointed his wand dangerously at Teddy. "Teddy, I couldn't help noticing a spot on your nose, looks like the perfect target for an intestine-intertwining hex."

Teddy rubbed his nose. "As I was saying, what did you see today?"

Harry smiled, and lowered his wand. "Have you ever heard of…oh never mind. I'd never get it right. Well, Knoby and Albus today, they were dancing to some Muggle hip hop artist."

"Freak dancing? Yeah, that's a little outdated. But it's probably good they're just doing that and not something more exotic."

"Like what?" Harry finished his muffin.

"Like snorting pixie powder off a goblins' toenail. Wizards in America are getting into some really strange habits."

Harry was inwardly thankful that his kids were well behaved little angels…as compared to the goblin…habits. "I'm so glad we live over here."

"So when are you and Luna tying the knot?"

The question caught Harry by surprise so completely that he answered truthfully, though he had no idea he was going to. "Soon, I hope…er…but I have no idea when that will be. December, maybe? In the mountains, the snow caps would be beautiful against Luna's hair."

"Sounds like you've given this a bit more thought than you're letting on old boy."

Harry smiled. "Come on, Luna will be home soon. I'm sure the kids are dying to see you."

# # # # # # # #

**AN: Reviews loved. Maybe having a beta reader is not something I'm willing to commit to. Seems to take too long to get a reply, all the same, enjoy! **

**Love, TowerMage**


	15. Chapter XV: Lily's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XV: Lily's Secret**

Teddy Lupin walked through the halls of the Potter Estate, his feet leading him through the home without any conscious effort on his part. The place was marvelous, and it was without doubt Teddy's favorite place to be. He tapped his wand on a vase of daisies that were running low on water, "Aguamenti," he smiled in a satisfied way. He found himself strolling throughout the house looking for the children, he had missed them on his trip.

He knocked on the doors of the boys room, but found none within it, save for the bullfrog Albus kept in a geranium. Teddy closed the door and left the room the way he had found it. Teddy crossed his arms in the hallway and wondered why the estate was so dreadfully silent today. Harry had told him that Luna was still out, which was a shame, he had been eager to see her. On his trip he was able to find an island which had a supply of Sea-Faring Plimpies, and he just knew Luna would love to hear about their bubbling skin scales and bulbous eyes.

"Meh, Harry said she'd return soon. Plus, I'm here all night, I'll see everyone in time, I suppose," he reassured himself and set off at a brisk walk down the velvety carpeted corridor, his shadow passing him by on the wall, offset by the orange glow of the evening sun.

He was quite sure that he needed to have some sort of excitement, so he shrugged his shoulders and turned his hair to the color of a cucumber, and with a grin, transformed his nose so that it was a bit more square than any nose should ever be. Quite happy with his new look, he continued his trek and arrived at the flower covered door that led to Lily's room. He knocked thrice upon it and entered, to find Lily watering her tulips.

She turned her head and her face was as bright as any sunrise, her eyes widened to the size of Knuts as she exclaimed "Teddy! You're back!"

He knelt down to give her a hug as she leapt into his waiting arms, and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good to see you too, Lil. How've ya been keeping' eh? Gettin' those brothers of yours in line?"

"No! They've been especially bothersome, Albus keeps letting his frog loose in my room." she crossed her arms and pointed to a stack of books.

"What did he do then, once he got in?"

"Look at the books, they've got little froggy foot prints all over the covers, that really makes them look dirty. Dirty little frog." she pouted, before noticing something particularly interesting about his face.

"What do ya think, is it me?" he struck a dramatic pose as if for Witch Weekly.

"Teddy you're so goofy. Aunt 'Mione's right about you."

He focused intently on her and his curiosity had been ignited. "How so?"

"Sorry Teddy, she told me that you might want to find out something about something some day…and I can't tell you a word of what she thinks. Just know that she's right." she nodded and her hair fell over her face and ruining the serious gaze she was giving.

"Hmm. Fine, fine. I'll figure her out one of these days, I've got ways. How's school going though?"

She seemed to choose her words carefully, and for an eleven year old, that must be a truly maddening thing, Teddy thought.

"Professor Neville is the best, he's a lot of fun. A lot more fun than Professor Binns."

"Yeah, I much feel the same about all that."

"You should teach there Teddy, I think that would be great fun." Lily nodded, before breaking into a tiny grin.

"Maybe. Just let me know when they lose the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then I'll pick up. It might be a while though, Professor Corner doesn't seem to be close to retiring any time soon." Teddy rolled his eyes.

Lily went around the room and picked out a purple flower from her tiny window side garden. "Here you go Teddy, welcome back."

Teddy accepted the flower with an air of being presented with an Order of Merlin. "Lily, your kindness will change the world, I accept this gift with full joy. Thank you."

Lily smiled as if she knew something Teddy did not.

"What's that smile for?" he twirled the flower in his hands.

"Can't tell you that." she said sheepishly.

"Aunt 'Mione's doing again?"

She did not reply.

"Oh come on Lil, I'm your friend…you can tell me, right?" he asked, turning his hair bright orange and making it so he only had one large eye at the center of his head.

Lily burst into laughter, and Teddy smiled as well. "No good Teddy, I can't tell you anything about it. It's time for you to leave, a lady needs her privacy." she crossed her arms and nodded smartly.

Teddy got up, holding the flower carefully now and he bowed to her. "As you wish, my Lady. I shall see you at dinner, to be sure."

"Good bye Teddy." she said as she motioned him out the door, and it shut behind him with a puff of mystery lingering in the air.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Harry lingered in the doorway of his and Luna's bedroom, and his mind just wouldn't stop worrying about something being amiss. There was nothing really out of place in the bedroom, but he was sure that gnawing feeling at the back of his mind meant something significant at least. The afternoons' events had been so peculiar, even for him. He just knew something was happening, and if his Luna was involved, it would have to be interesting.

He went over the last few hours in his head. Albus' strange behaviour could just be attributed to the craziness of being a thirteen year old with an almost equally young House Elf. James…well James was reaching the point where he was no longer a child, he was maturing faster than Harry could even appreciate. Harry thought of what things he had gone through at fifteen, and hoped desperately that James had nothing like that on his plate. He thought about Teddy and his comment about the laundry…that was just him being strange, positively. He and Luna had been close since his birth, Luna having spent so much time at all of the Order and DA meetings that had been held since the fall.

Harry felt certain that the troubling feeling he was experiencing was based solely of Draco Malfoy. He had refused the idea at first, for when had he cared so deeply about the discomforts and insanity of Draco? The idea took him though, and he could not shake it. Draco had acted most strangely of all of his house mates today. Of course, Harry could not speak for Ginny who had been strangely absent most of the day. Yes, he was sure it was Draco's strange departure.

Teddy had said he'd taken off abruptly, and Harry thought he would have told Ginny…or anyone for that matter. _Strange things indeed, _Harry thought. Harry turned to sit down on the bed, and he breathed a sigh of exasperation. He looked down and viewed a light blue glow emanating from the chest of drawers. He smiled and knew it to be the Worrywhims. He felt ashamed that he was keeping the creatures locked up in that drawer, after all, they were proof that Luna knew her stuff when it came to magical creatures.

So, with a smile, he opened the drawer and picked up the jar holding the buzzing blue faeries. His smile was short lived however, when he realized that the jar was only half full. He at first felt scared that maybe they had died due to lack of air, but no, the air holes were still intact.  
_Had James or Albus taken them out? _He trembled at the thought of these creatures being on the loose, no matter how cute they seemed in captivity.

"Just a tick…" Harry said, turning his head one way and then another. "What if everyone has been exposed to them….yeah!" Harry snapped his fingers as he gazed at the creatures. "that would explain nearly everyone's behavior!" he collapsed on the bed. "No it wouldn't…they only make you troubled…not …." he exhaled, turning the jar over in his hands. One of the little faeries fluttered close to the brim of the jar, and Harry realized there was no way for them to escape through the air holes. No. Someone had let them out, Harry surmised.

"Worrywhims on the loose…what a bother." Harry put the jar on his chest and soon realized that it might be best if he hid them a little more securely. "Wizard Repellum!" he said, tracing an outline of a circle above the jar. "There, that should keep the kids away."

He was about to leave the room and turned to close the curtains of the window, there was a curious grin on his face. "Al's got his frog…I've got my Worrywhims… maybe I should get them a geranium." With a wave of his wand the curtains closed, and Harry closed the door to the bedroom. He hoped Luna would be home soon, and he felt a tidal wave of eagerness. He very much thought that he should work up an appetite for the both of them before dinner.

# # # # # # # # #

**AN: Reviews Loved. Anything seem off this chapter? Love, TowerMage**


	16. Chapter XVI: Making Dinner

**Chapter XVI: Making Dinner**

Luna arrived at the wrought iron gates with a soft pop that evening and she tapped her wand once upon the gate, and it then swung open for her. She walked along the pathway trimmed with daffodils and breathed deeply. She felt rather satisfied about what she had accomplished, and she felt that the chain would be hers in no time.

_Custody hearing. Hehe, won't be necessary- but he'll give it all the same._ She reached the main door and turned the handle. Knoby greeted her at the door, and he rushed to her side.

"Miss Lovegood, Knoby has done as you requested, the job is done. Allow me to take your cloak, Miss." he said, reaching up for her cloak. He smiled and he took it to the closet.

"Thank you, Knoby. You have done very well and I shall remember your kindness. I think that you have helped me a great deal."

"It was all my pleasure Miss, I would be happy to do it again."

"Now, now, that won't be necessary. Not with Draco at least." she spoke dreamily, and she stretched her arms up high. "It's been a tiring day, Knoby, I am glad to be home."

"And I am sure Master Harry is eager to sees you, he asks that you meet him in the kitchen." the elf nodded and started to polish a vase.

"Thank you, I shall see him." she curtsied to the elf who seemed to turn red.

Luna walked into the kitchen and noticed no food cooking as of yet, and she wondered if maybe Harry had ordered for food to come to them. It was dreadfully quiet, she noticed, and wondered the meaning behind it. "Harry?" she spoke, and looked around the kitchen. She felt the cold hands wrap around her mouth and her waist, and she was dragged into the darkness.

A thousand crazed thoughts rushed through her head as if tiny passing ships rushing down the waterfall. _Who! Shit, whose freezing hands…is it a dem…no, nonsense…harry…HARRY! _She tried to squirm out of the grip of the hands holding her, and resorted to reaching behind her and grabbing a handful of thick hair. She pulled and the grasp on her broke, and she turned to see one devious looking Harry Potter.

"Scaring the piss out of me, goodness Harry!" she beat playfully on his chest with both of her hands.

"Sorry, some things just need to be done."

"And that's supposed to mean what? Haven't seen me all day, and this is how you greet me?"

"I admit I've been slightly curious as to your whereabouts." he bit on her neck, which caused her to jump backwards.

"Harold Potter!" she breathed heavily into his ear, a hint of shock in her voice.

"You've never called me that…"his hands crept outwards for her, and she could feel those hands resting on her chest. "I don't think I like it," he added.

"'s what you get. Frightening and biting me like that. Now can we get out of here, or do you plan on keeping me locked away in this pantry? Feeling homesick for the staircase?" she poked him playfully.

"Homesick for something, that is certain." he added as he drew in near to her.

She could feel his hot breath coming down her neck and felt her heart dance lightly in her chest. She was quite unsure of this whole scenario, and it was absentmindedly that she allowed her robes to be loosed from her. Harry was actually acting like a dominant, and she was uneasy now.

He slowly and methodically began rubbing her chest as if working to remove air bubbles under Sorcerers' Putty, and his hands that were normally so timid seemed to be under the control of a new master. He was bravely touching her navel, and his hands roamed over the panties that were in no way what she would consider 'sexy'. No, today she had expected to get changed before seeing Harry…he had her off guard. "Uh, Harry…this is a pantry…we really shouldn't …there's food in here…" she sighed against his ear, as his lips bit her collar bone.

He broke away for a mere heartbeat. "I know there's food in here, it's safely contained in jars and such."

"Oh, but someone could come in…we should stop." she felt herself steadily losing control of the rational portion of her mind.

Her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dim light now, and she saw him reaching for his wand. "Collusportus!" he stammered, before dropping the wand. "learned that one from you, remember? In the Department of Mysteries? Nobody will come in now."

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen Harry, I'm the one whose dominant…not you…" he stroked her hair, and his fingers were tap-dancing at her inner thighs now. "…this definitely isn't very hygienic…" his tongue was rolling around her ear, not diving in, just tracing the outline. "…and this…no, Harry, you really should stop…this is what bedrooms are for…"

"Bedrooms are boring. I want adventure before dinner, now kiss me."

"I don't think it appropriate right now, oddly enough…"

His lips met hers and she felt herself loosing the will to continue an uphill battle against her desires. She slapped him across the face, which had the desired effect- he broke away.

"Fine, Potter. So we'll do it right here in this dark little pantry. You want to try on the Dom Pants? Fine, do _not _make me regret this, or you will remember my floggings all the days of our lives."

She felt him pull on her hair, and she couldn't help but to scream- both from pain and excitement. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, _she smiled before she let herself fall up against the wall, and she then let Harry come in her.

It was in that tiny little pantry that Luna surrendered, albeit temporarily, her dominant nature. As their bodies shook with passion, so also shook the shelves full of flour and vegetables, jarred jams and canned goods. Luna reached her arms high above her as Harry took one of her nipples, her right one - always the right one it seemed, into his mouth.

"I hate you, Harry," she whimpered, as he laughed.

"I hate you too, Luna."

"Not really…you..know…just enough to keep this interesting….you're actually doing …an alright job…" she panted.

"r…really?"

"oh…oh yes, Harry…oh!" she grabbed onto the shelving and pulled herself up slightly for the sensations she experienced were so great.

"darling…" Harry cooed.

"Harry…I want a baby…" she declared bravely, as she reached around his neck and planted a kiss onto his left shoulder.

His thrusts and adorations ceased momentarily, before they continued as if they had never ceased.

"Well…we can try and order one I suppose…"

She tilted her head. "What?"

"Or we could go to the market and try and find one…there's always one resting in a shopping cart…"

"that…. Is not.."

"OR!" he shouted, nibbling on her hair. "We could go to the cinema, people always have babies there…yeah that's the place- only if we want a loud one though."

She beat him on the head with her hands. "Oh you silly arse!'

He laughed and kissed her. "I know what you meant my love, I would say that I would not mind having another one, the children always talk about wanting another child in the family…"

"Oh Harry, let's make a baby, you and I." she kissed his lips as he returned the kiss.

"Should we get married first?"

She stopped kissing him and stared into the black blur that was his face. She flicked her hand up and found the light string. The room flooded with a beige light. She found his eyes behind the sweaty curtain of choppy black hair. His olive colored eyes were full of excitement, and his lips trembled nervously.

"Harry. James. Potter." she still had one arm around his neck, and quickly put the other one around it as well, so better to keep her balance. She silently wished she was on top of him, so that she might cross her arms across her breasts, but she thought a stern gaze would work just as well. She tried to maintain all seriousness, and she nodded her head. "That was positively the _worst _proposal of marriage I have ever heard, I sincerely hope that was a thought provoked by a Nargle, otherwise my reply will be no."

"Luna, I would not propose to you in a pantry, but know that it is you I want to marry. So long as you'll have me."

She gazed at him so furiously that he recoiled in horror, and he trembled inside her, evidently fearing for his life. She enjoyed the lingering sensation of being in control for a few more moments, before she broke the gaze and turned it into a smile.

She reached above her and turned out the light. "Let's make _dinner,_ Harry." she said silkily as she began kissing on him.

The two continued _making dinner_ in that pantry, until there was no milk left in the jug, and the only dry thing left in the pantry was left on the shelves high above the two bodies curled on the floor.

**AN: Reviews appreciated and loved. Sorry for the longish delay, finals week is upon me, and I'm currently in need of another job. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. TowerMage**


	17. Chapter XVII: All Aboard!

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP. **

**Chapter XVII: All Aboard!**

# # #

Luna left the pantry a few moments after Harry had, and it was with far greater stealth to say the least. Harry had bumped his head on a shelf and had sent a sack of flour crashing down upon his head. So it was that Luna found herself in the kitchen which still had white powdery footprints leading off in one direction. Luna got a broom and swept them away, partially for Knoby and then partially to cover up Harry's prints.

Luna was placing the dust pan back behind the swinging kitchen door when Ginny entered the kitchen, hair strung over her reddened cheeks "Hello Ginny," Luna said, placing the broom near it's corner. She clapped her hands free of the remaining dust and rose up to her full height.

"I think I hate him, Luna." Ginny puffed, pulling an eyelash away on her index finger. She looked at it a second, then sent it swirling into the air. It was carried away by the breeze that had blown into the kitchen from the open window. "What do you think about him?"

"Whom do you mean?" Luna asked, watching the curtains move in the breeze. Luna wondered when Knoby would come in to make dinner, it wasn't like him to dilly dally. Maybe the little elf was just away playing with the fish at the nearby stream. She hoped that he would make Plimpie soup tonight, how she loved it.

"I am talking about Draco. Draco the incorrigible. That's what I ought to call him." Ginny paced around the kitchen, and Luna hopped up onto the wooden table and sat crossed legged upon it, looking quite comfortable.

"Ooh, that's him alright, always causing trouble for you."

"You've noticed him at it, have you?" Ginny snorted. "He's been acting distant for a while now, he's not performing up to his standard, if you get my drift…"

"I wouldn't know about poor standard performance, I'm quite lucky." Luna smiled.

Ginny scoffed. "Lucky indeed, at least one of us was able to get him woken up in the sack."

"Have you ever wondered about his loyalty?" Luna cocked her head towards Ginny and stared at her, eagerly wanting to find out what she was thinking. She knew it would be foolish to try and penetrate her mind though, Harry had taught her Occlumency after all.

"He's lost the pure blood mania, but he seems so…"

"Bored?" Luna suggested.

"Bored." Ginny crossed her arms. "It's like…now that he has me, he doesn't want me.""He's already made it onto the train, why should he pay for the ticket now." Luna placed her chin on her hands.

Ginny coughed, in a clear effort to hide her face from Luna. She buried her face in a kitchen towel hanging on the stove. "You're always so wise, it's exactly like that you know."

"I never claim to be wise, I just know what people do to others when they want to avoid them." she said patiently.

"He just makes me so furious," Ginny rushed Luna and stared her down, right to her face, and Luna saw the hurt within those brown eyes. "Luna, how do I get back at him? You've got to help me, please?" Ginny pleaded with Luna.

Luna nodded energetically, her blonde pony tail tapping against her back quickly. "Why get back at him, dear? Answer me one question, Gin, and I'll try and offer my advice."

Ginny looked at Luna, her mouth unmoving.

"Do you love him, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't answer Luna, and Luna took her silence as a no. So when Knoby entered the kitchen to prepare dinner, Luna took Ginny out onto the patio. The stony patio floor felt cool against Luna's bare feet, and the wind felt good against her still slightly sweaty brow.

"Ginny, here is what I think."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Ginny said, sitting down on a patio chair and looking out over the field.

"Lose the bugger." Luna suggested.  
"But he used to be sooo good," Ginny almost cried, her lip quavering.

"You can find someone better, you're Ginny, most guys and girls would love to have you."

"Luna. I only kissed Hermione once. It is not going to happen again. That was years ago."

"Hah. Like you wouldn't do it again." Luna smiled.

"No. I want wands now." Ginny frowned as she covered her eyes from the light of the setting sun.

"Well, I think I could keep an eye out for single friends of mine."

"But it's not going to take my feelings away…I still really like Draco."

"Maybe you need to love a person, not just like. Who do you really like, Ginny?"

Ginny exhaled and didn't reply for a long time. Luna waited patiently for Ginny to compose herself ,and spent her time picking apart a piece of grass that was poking through the stony floor.

"I think I want someone mature for once, I don't want anyone tainted by the war."

"That's going to seriously limit your options. Why do you want someone not tainted?"

Ginny started crying, this time it was without hesitation or the aid of towel. She was nearly convulsing on the patio chair and Luna saw the frightened girl she had once known.

"C'mon, Ginny, Fred would want you laughing, he always was. Your brother was a hero, and I am proud to have known, and fought along side him. Dumbledore's army, remember?" she laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny tried to sit up, and with Luna's help she managed to. "I feel so,…old L," Ginny leaned into her friend and embraced her.

Luna patted her red hair. "Shhhh, none of that now, you're just fine. You're not old, you're heroic, and striking, and just waiting for the right man to start your fire."

"What am I going to do now?" Ginny whispered.

"If I were you, I'd be the conductor, and I'd either get that ticket, or kick him out of the caboose and watch as he rolls down the hillside." Luna smiled defiantly.

The patio door opened and out came Knoby, wearing his personalized cooking apron, with the words 'Clothe the cook' written across it. "Pardon, Knoby, Miss Ginny and Miss Luna, but dinner is ready." Knoby bowed and left them alone.

"Let's go, Ginny, some food will do you good." Luna helped Ginny up and together they walked back into the estate.

**# # #**

**AN: Reviews loved, but free monkey's delivered via UPS are appreciated more. I'd love the monkey, but a review really will float my boat. Thanks, TowerMage.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Just Desserts

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I wanted to clarify something really quickly, a note on the confusion part: Knoby is a free elf, the "Clothe the cook" apron, it's like a gag thing he wears, likely inherited it from George. He is free, Harry has given him a wand, and yes, I think that's all that needed addressing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII: Just Desserts**

--

Luna sat next to Harry at the far end of the dining room table, which was heavily laden with dinner rolls, spiraled ham- steaming as if it had just come from the oven, corn as golden as the sunlight, and all manners of dessert, most favorably enough being treacle tart. Luna stared out at the majestic meal before them and nodded to Knoby. "Knoby, this looks wonderful, thank you for preparing it."

Knoby smiled and took his seat opposite the children, who were all seated at Harry's left. To Luna's right were seated Ted and Ginny, and one very absent seat that belonged to Draco. Luna took the bowl of Plimpie Soup, lovingly prepared by Knoby, and helped herself to a buttery roll as well. The soup was as good as she ever could have hoped for , and she reminded herself to do something nice for Knoby- he surely deserved it.

Knoby was heaping up a tall pile of corn, which rested beside his portions of ham. The children, Luna noticed, were each passing the pot of soup around and helping themselves to it. _Bless them,_ Luna thought, for not everyone liked the particular taste of the Plimpies' at first. Everyone was enjoying the meal, or at least that is what Luna thought at first. She noticed Ginny eating her food as if it were bland, and Luna desperately hoped that Knoby wouldn't notice, it would hurt his feelings so much if he thought his food was substandard.

Luna stealthily took her wand from her side pocket, and with a surreptitious wave, sent a hunger charm off at Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened for a split second, and then she started digging into the strawberry salad, and the only thing louder than her chomping, was the children's laughter. "Mum, you're actin' like you haven't eaten all day!" Lily shouted joyfully, her index finger pointed accusingly at her mother.

"Oh, but Knoby is very pleased you like it ma'am, very pleased indeed!" he smiled a wide toothy grin.

"Very. Good!" Ginny sprinkled some salt on her corn next. Luna smiled and put the wand away very carefully.

Teddy was giving Ginny the strangest of stares, as if he had never seen her so hungry before. "Er…Ginny, you might want to take it easy on the corn, I don't think it was meant to be chewed so quickly."

Ginny paused for a moment, and then chomped the corn with all ferocity. The plate was devoid of all food before anyone else had even helped themselves to seconds.

"Anyway…" Teddy said to the table abroad. "I was personally hoping for a Quidditch Match after dinner, if anyone is up for it?"

With Teddy's words, the children ceased their eating, and they all started talking at once, very fast and very audibly.

"Keeper!" James cried.

"Keeper!" Albus yelled.

"No, I want keeper!" Lily exclaimed.

Luna looked to Ginny who was not paying any attention to the children, and Luna couldn't help but feel responsibility had to be taken. Granted, she had cast the hunger charm. "Children, how about we eat now, and play later?"

"Right." Harry added, nodding appropriately. "And then we can all play."

"Too right, Harry, Luna, sorry I brought it up." Teddy apologized.

The meal continued on until everyone had had their fill, Ginny more than the others, but that was alright. Luna smiled, her charm was quite effective, and Knoby couldn't have looked happier.

They all took their part in cleaning up the table, so that Knoby was not kept too busy.

--

Teddy was in the kitchen putting away some dishes while everyone else was in their respective rooms, getting changed and prepared for the Quidditch match. He was in a joyous mood, after all; he had a full stomach, a Firestorm 2001 and a lovely bunch of competition. Harry was with Luna, but at least he thought he would have Knoby on his team. James would be a good addition as well, so long as Harry didn't call him first.

He felt a light flutter on his back and he turned around to see he was facing Ginny, who was carrying a stack of robes. "Here you are, Ted," she breathed, red in the face, "these should fit you, alright?" she laid them on the table.

"Ah, thanks Ginny, they're appreciated." he took the robes from the table and made to leave the kitchen.

"You enjoyed the meal, then? Ted?" Ginny forestalled him, stepping in front of him and blocking his way to the door. Teddy looked at her and nodded, clapping her on the shoulder.

"It was a very fine meal, Knoby is one of a kind. Now em, I just have to get changed into these, you should probably change too, ya know." He said, noticing her still wearing the robes she had worn at dinner. "Wouldn't make a very good chaser wearing those now, would you? They could get dirty, er , summat." He said, making his way past her.

"Yes, changing would probably be smart, well, I'll go do that then." She said distantly.

"Jolly good." Teddy said, as he left her in the kitchen.

--

They all met out on the field after they had changed. Harry and Teddy were captains, it was decided, and each of them stood with arms crossed, facing their friends and family.

"Luna." Harry pointed, and Luna set off at him with a dash, her blonde hair bouncing lightly on the shoulders of her blue Quidditch outfit.

"Albus "Stop that Quaffle" Potter," Ted called, pointing to the boy, who jumped in the air excitedly.

"I'll have James, the Keeper who won't be stopped, Ted." Harry said, casting a strange look at his Godson. _I wonder if this is what Lupin was like as a boy, _Harry laughed.

"Fine then, I'll have Lily." Lily rushed to Teddy's side and gave him a hug, her little broomstick falling by his feet.

"We will have Knoby." Luna motioned for the elf, who wore a purple set of robes, and he carried a Clean Sweep.

And so it was that Ginny headed out to Ted's side, looking a little ashamed. The two captains set out towards the center of the field, and they shook hands, in true Hogwartsian fashion.

"Good grip, ya got there, Ted," Harry inclined his head.

"Let's rock, Harry Mother Fuckin' Potter." Ted whispered into Harry's ear, his hair turning to a dark black, and his eyes flashed into an emerald green. They bowed, and then they took to the sky.

Ted & Harry raised their wands in unison and bolts of red shot down onto the chest containing the Quaffle and Snitch. The Golden Snitch took off like mad, and the Quaffle rocketed into the air, and the game was on.

Luna and Ginny rushed towards the Quaffle, their brooms peaked towards the north star as Lily and Knoby criss crossed in front of the goal posts guarded by Albus and James. Teddy looked at Harry for a split second, then raced off towards the clouds to find the Snitch.

Luna reached the Quaffle first, and her victorious hoot of enjoyment was heard across the pitch. She dodged Ginny who was trying to take her from behind, but the blonde was not to be stopped, she cast her eyes around her and tossed the Quaffle to Knoby who embraced the Quaffle heartily. Onwards against the night wind he rode, wide eyes full of mirth as the Quaffle soared right out of Albus' reach and into the goal.

"Woohoo!" Team Harry cried as they scored the first ten, and it was with a clamor that Team Teddy took the Quaffle. Lily caught the Quaffle as Albus threw it to her, and Knoby raced to her side, watching for the opportunity to steal it.

Ginny flew out of the way and up towards Ted who was still seeking the Snitch.

"Good luck finding it Teddy!" she shouted to him, and he was so unaware of her presence that he nearly fell from his broom.

"Oh, uh…thanks!" he said, before sprinting off after Harry, who was soaring towards the ground with all haste. Ginny rode off towards Lily and caught the Quaffle. Her throw was quick, but James was faster. He stopped the Quaffle and sent it soaring out into the pitch.

Harry had seen the Snitch, and he so wanted to catch the Snitch before Teddy, as always. Sure, Harry would be lenient on his kids, but Teddy was another story all together, Harry thought. Teddy had been taught Quidditch by Harry, and therefore was a much greater threat. Harry was close and everyone else seemed to have taken notice, and it was as if time stood still as the two Seekers hurtled through the coming darkness.

A scream rent the stillness. "HARRY!" Ginny shouted, and Harry's instincts kicked in, he stopped what he was doing and turned his head to Ginny, who was perfectly safe on her broom, though she wore a deviant smile.

Harry realized the ruse all too late, and was able to turn his head in enough time to see the victorious smile on Teddys face as his outstretched fingers closed around the Golden Snitch.

Teddy and his team were unanimously in fits of laughter and celebration, while Harry and his lot returned to the ground. Harry was a little upset, no- Harry was very upset by Ginny's trick. Luna laid a kiss on his lips as they rejoined at the ground, Knob y and James joining them.

"That was so unfair of Mum," James said, kicking the ground with his boot.

"There, there James…there's always a rematch."

"Miss Ginny…cheated…cheated…cheated, Master Harry she cheated us!" Knoby said, wringing his hands together. "That was not very nice." Knoby said, looking hurt.

"Cheating's nothing new for her apparently,…" James kicked a tuft of grass and sent it flying.

Harry looked down at his son and was fully aware of just how insightful his son was. He knelt down and gave him a hug. "Don't worry son, we'll get her, next time."

"Yes, James, don't worry, honesty always wins in the long run. Let Team Teddy have their win for now. Fate will work things out you know." She laid a hand on James' shoulder. "Pudding, anyone?" Luna asked.

Team Teddy had ice cream, but Team Potter had pudding. And Luna was feeling more hurt about James' reaction to Ginny's cheating, than she was about losing. It's one thing to cheat a grown man, it's a completely different one to cheat a fifteen year old child, she thought.

Revenge, unlike the pudding, was a dessert best served hot. Luna escorted her team to the dining room, and wondered what dessert she could whip up for Ginny.


	19. Chapter XIX: It's All About You

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter XIX: It's All About You**

# # #

Harry laid down on his bed and began taking his boots off, and Luna fell to the bed with a whoosh and a sigh of exasperation. Harry admired her fight, and knew that Ginny's behaviour was really bothering her. He kicked off his shoes and they landed alongside the bed. He raised his robes up over his head and shook his head once he was able to see light from under the final bits of cloth. His hair flew comically around his face and he hoped the sight of his naked chest would do Luna some good. As her eyes remained unfocused on him, Harry decided it was time to lose the pants. For good measure, he also removed the boxers and thoughtfully considered how he might become more naked; for Luna was not paying attention to him. Was his attractiveness starting to wane? Did he really look old?

"Oh, Luna," Harry crawled towards her on the bed, his grin wide upon his face and his eyes mischievous. He licked his lips as if they were coated in sugar and sweetness, and he laid one of his hands upon her blue robes, wishing they would fade away. He could easily make them disappear, but that seemed too perverse to him, it would be much better for her to take them off. Or, preferably, to have her strip. He silently wished she would appease his desires, but somewhere in the depths of his psyche he knew it was not to happen tonight, she was vexed. So instead he decided that he needed to comfort her, this was not about him tonight, it was all about her. He motioned for her to sit up, and with a defeated look she did rise, and he wrapped his legs around her waist and began to knead his knuckles into the back of her neck. Her blonde hair kept falling back into his face, and it caused him to crinkle his nose to hinder the sneeze that crept to the outskirts of his nostrils.

"Luna, c'mon dear, don't look so sad. I still love you," he said seriously, and soothingly, into her ear. He could feel the red hot tension radiating from the base of her neck, and intensified his application of pressure. He began to know a rising concern for Luna's happiness , and he knew that her happiness was being hindered by Ginny. Harry remembered his dream that he had had last month, and the face of an ugly troll surfaced in Harry's mind. There she was, Ginevra Weasley, taunting Harry and Luna with her gnarled and dirty face, laughing through those empty holes where teeth once resided. "Luna, what can I do to make it better?" he kissed her neck and tried to cool her down, and he thought that maybe her clothes were keeping her as hot as she was. "Come on love, off with those robes, they're not good for you tonight." Harry said, untying the cord around the neckline of her robes.

"Maybe you're right, Harry." she said distantly, yet dangerously, as she lifted the robes off of her torso, and let them fall to the floor like flesh falling from bones in a dry heat. Harry noticed the unusual amount of, he didn't know what to call it- anger?, in her voice and he felt slightly intimidated by it. He shook away the feeling as nothing more than pent up frustration that came from losing a Quidditch match, he had always experienced it when he was in school, maybe that's partially what the venom was. _Don't kid yourself, Harry, she's pissed at Ginny._ Harry couldn't deny it, Ginny had really screwed the pooch. Harry remembered James' disapproving remark about his mother's ways, and the wound that had caused in Harry still raged with blazing truth. Harry wondered briefly if Ginny had honestly stopped to consider the ramifications of letting her eldest see her cheating in such a way.

"She really pissed me off, I feel like I could strangle her, and I guarantee I would give her no sexual satisfaction from it." Luna said out of nowhere, interrupting Harry's thoughts like thunder interrupts a calm evening. Harry redoubled the motions of his hands and they navigated their way down her creamy back until they reached her sides, where, if Harry wanted to, he could count her ribs. _Her figure is so perfect,_ Harry admired her, and despite all her rage she was beautiful to him.

"I know, L, she pissed me off as well. I really don't like that she hurt James like that."

"I used to think about you falling in love with her, Harry. Years ago, I could see how you could fall in love with her. But now, I just cannot comprehend it one bit, the girl is a banshee." Luna said, with relative ease, despite the seriousness of her words.

"She's changed, I suppose." Harry suggested, thumbs rubbing in small circles around the small of her back, and he felt the muscles tighten against his fingers.

"No, she's just shown who she has been all along. I thought I knew her, just a little bit. I trusted her, and I can't recall the number of times I've consoled her. I am quite positive though, that she is the most despicable person I've ever known, and that says a lot." Luna heaved and shook herself before laying down on the bed, Harry's services apparently no longer necessary.

"I don't know what to do about it, I'm going to talk to her, sure, but it likely won't get through."

Facing away from Harry, Luna smiled defiantly. "I think you talking to her would do a world of good, Harry." she closed her eyes peacefully and grinned all the more. "and besides, it's me she should be worried about."

"What was that last, love?" Harry said, extinguishing the lights and casting them into darkness.

"I said, it's me you need to worry about." Luna got on top of him and tugged on his nipple rings, causing him to split the night with a scream likely heard all throughout the house.

Harry reacted instinctively, or perhaps carnally, and he took each of Luna's nipple rings in his hands and gave them a hard tug, causing her to throw her head back in momentary pain. He wrapped his legs around her tight little ones, and drew them into him as close as their bodies would allow. "Luna, you honestly want to try me tonight,enh?" Harry asked, all thoughts of Ginny gone.

"I think so, Harry _dearest,_" she said wickedly, as she leaned down and bit on his lip, causing Harry to feel a rapidly increasing threshold of pain unlike any he had hitherto known. It felt as though she was biting clean through each layer of skin on his lip, and he felt the warm blood trickling over his tongue next, and he realized that there could be no more of this submission nonsense- he had to put up a fight now and then or else where would Luna's challenge be? He released her nipple rings and slapped her across her left cheek and she screamed in pain after releasing his lip.

"Dirty little bastard!" she stared at him, her face illuminated in the moonlight, and lending her grey eyes a sinister undertone. She twisted her face from one side to another, causing her neck to pop with a resounding crack, and then she smiled her most seductive grin. "Naughty, naughty, naughty." she waved a finger reprovingly at him. "Feeling a little bit dangerous tonight, Love? Fair enough, Luna will have to teach you the proper methods then, since you're ready to take this to the next level." she laughed as she ran her fingers across his ribcage now.

Harry initially felt a twinge of fear consuming him, creeping up his toes and into his heart. His body was beginning to sweat despite the cool night, and his body was responding appropriately. He had to conquer it though, Luna needed it more than ever tonight. He took all of the fear he felt and he remembered how Ginny had screwed them all, and from that rage, he was empowered.

"Luna, I'm ready for anything you'll give me,. I hope you feel the same for me." he said, flipping her onto her back as he commandeered her hips. "Because tonight, it's all about you."

"Mmmm…Harry! Teach me how to take it then- but if I sense one trace of fear, I swear to my tits, I will eat you alive…delicious little bit by bit." she said, smacking her lips and eyeing him hungrily.

# # # # #

In the bedroom below Harry & Luna's there was one Teddy Lupin. Teddy knew that he should probably cast the Muffliato charm for Harry and Luna since they had evidently forgotten about it. He laid there, hearing the banging noises someone's head was making as it slammed against the headboard. He listened intently to the screams and moans, both male and female coming from above him. He heard the pleas for more and more, coming from Luna, and he heard the screams for more pain. Teddy had some idea that Luna and his Godfather were freaky in bed, but it wasn't until he heard the crackling of electricity that he actually got up and performed the spell. He returned to his bed, feeling like he had done a good deed, but unfortunately he didn't think to check the keyhole before leaving the second floor. So, with a slightly more lonely disposition, he returned to bed and fell asleep with a dirty grin on his face.

# # # # # #

**AN : Reviews loved and appreciated, thanks for all of you who review regularly, I love you all. Hearts aren't the only things that go bump in the night, more to come next chapter. TowerMage**


	20. Chapter XX: Son Of A Bitch

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Violence and Graphic Scenes lay ahead. You have been forewarned.**

**Chapter XX: Son of a Bitch**

# # # # # # # #

All throughout the Potter Estate people were sleeping, but a certain troll, however, was awake, and listening to every bit of damnable silence. Ginny was laying in her large bed, completely stretched out and taking up as much room as possible. What good was there in having a king sized bed if there was no king in it? Ginny's mind was a whirlwind of anger because of Draco. The foul little man had not been home in hours, and Ginny could only guess wildly at what he would be doing at such an hour. She felt certain that he would not stay gone much longer, but of course, that had been her thoughts two hours ago as well. It was midnight, as the clock in her room indicated, it's chime catching her off guard. She threw off the wool blankets and got out of bed. The moonlight slipping in through the window like a peeping tom, and illuminating her unloved body, which was covered tonight by black lingerie.

"Draco, you had better not be cheating on me, I will not have it." Ginny swore as she put on a pair of robes and paced about the room, her red hair blowing lightly in her haste. She grabbed onto her wand for something to do, and imagined a thousand angry curses that she would perform on Malfoy the second he returned to her. It was simply unacceptable for him to disappear for so long, and not even a note. She thought morbid thoughts, Draco hurting profusely under the influence of a Cruciatis curse. He had made a true mistake in angering her, she would not hesitate to use Crucio on him now, he would not leave her alone ever again. "Just you come back, Draco, come back home to mama." she opened the latch on her bedside window and opened the twin paneled window, and stuck her head out into the night air.

It was a cold night, an especially cold night to be without a lover. Ginny could contain her emotions no longer, and she stomped over to her broom closet and withdrew her fastest broom. She sat it next to the window and tapped her foot against the floor, though, she couldn't tell which beat quicker, her pulse or her foot. The minutes flashed past her in no time at all, and it was one o' clock before she took the broom in her shaking hands and mounted it. She felt it's reassuring sturdiness as she sat upon it, and she kicked off from the ground and went speeding out the window. Her hair was unrestrained as Ginny whipped off from the Potter Estate and went soaring into the moonlight, and her hair flew wildly around her face.

Ginny held onto her broom and tightened her grip around it's neck, imagining that the neck of the broom was actually Draco. "I'm coming Draco, and tonight, you shall suffer me." She withdrew her wand carefully and whispered to it. "Point me to Draco," and the wand emitted a pale orange light which hovered in front of her broom at all times. She smiled and put the wand away, and followed the orange light which danced through the sky.

The coldness of the night had no affect on Ginny, and it was as though mother nature was desperately attempting to dissuade Ginny from proceeding through the sky. There were minor showers of rain, peppered with gusts of harshest cold air. Ginny would not be swayed however, and she put extra speed on her broom and bent down along the broom, and the world turned into a blur all around her. The orange light eventually started its' anticipated descent and it disappeared as Malfoy Manor came into view.

"Curse you, Draco, you cheating bastard. Have you no respect for me at all?" she dropped the broom as she reached the ground and her robes billowed behind her as if they longed to be separated from this fearsome woman. She leapt over the small wall blocking her path to the manor house, and with eager eyes she peeked through the windows. She saw nothing within but darkness, save for the topmost window. She stared up at it and summoned her broom to her side, and with a kick she ascended the side of the manor and peeked in through the window.

Danger was shining in her eyes and murder was in her heart as she peered through the curtains. There they were, both on the large canopied bed shagging as if by doing so they could avoid death. Their movements were synchronized and their breathing sounded raspy, as if they were experiencing high levels of anguish. There she was, Astoria, beneath him, getting the laying of a lifetime it seemed. There was Draco, his face covered in sweat and his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He planted kiss after kiss on her lips as he bucked his hips and rode her. Astoria breathed his name for all that she was worth, and she dug her nails into Draco's back, and Ginny could not feel more insane as she did right at that moment. "That is _my_ man, you flea ridden bitch!" Ginny went red with the rage, and her wand was held tightly in her shaking hand. Draco and Astoria both started screaming, and for a moment, Ginny thought she had been discovered.

"Orgasms are a gift you don't deserve, you foul creature." Ginny stared transfixed at Astoria's writhing figure, and Ginny knew what she wanted to do to the bitch. "I can't have that, Draco you mustn't break my heart…it would not be good for you."

Ginny was never aware of herself diving head first into the darkness, one never is once the despair seizes them. In her anger, she quickly devised a plan. "Imperio!" Ginny commanded at Draco, and she felt a complete sense of power rush through her, it embraced every living pulsing part of her, and she quickly became accustomed to it's presence.

"Imperio." She said again, this time focusing on Astoria, and she saw Astoria's face go rigid. "Drag your nails across his throat, hell beast, mean to kill him, but do not succeed."

Astoria screamed out in a fury, and her hands and her long nails scratched at Draco like a wild cat does a fish flopping out of water. She wailed and clawed, and blood spurted from a shallow wound she had made in Draco's neck. Draco was still in a state of forced control from Ginny, and it was then that Ginny realized that she needed to complete her plan.

"Kill her, Draco, strangle her to death…." Ginny spoke in cold rage, as Draco shook violently, and then, all his face went blank. He stared down at Astoria and he wrapped his strong hands around her neck, and as she turned blue, Ginny didn't blink once. "Shake her!" Ginny commanded to him. Draco shook her violently as her body lolled around on the bed, and Ginny next implanted the idea in his head. "You had to save yourself, she was trying to kill you for being with me. Call the Ministry, Draco, and explain how she Imperiused and RAPED YOU!" and with a flick of her wand, Ginny finally released control of Draco.

She watched in grim amusement as Draco came to realize what he had done, and he looked at his hands and fear was etched into his face as he stared at Astoria. Ginny saw him mouth the words "my God," before he rushed to a desk and attacked a piece of parchment with a quill. Ginny realized that she must quickly move, before she was discovered.

She streaked across the night sky with a sense of victory in her mind. Draco would soon be hers again permanently, and nobody was going to tell her otherwise. Draco would get off for self defense, and she could at last ensure that he loved only her. "You'll come home soon, Darling. Meanwhile, I think I am going to go have a bit more fun before I'm stuck sucking your cock again…after all, turnabout is fair play." Ginny cackled wickedly as she rode across the velvet sky, her mind bearing no weight of the crime she had just committed.

**# # # # # # # #**

**AN: Reviews loved and appreciated. Love, TowerMage**


	21. Chapter XXI: Son Of A Wolf

**Chapter XXI: Son Of The Wolf**

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ginny flew through her still opened window and landed softly on the floors of her bedroom, her empty bedroom, but it was with a smile that she dismounted from her broom. Her face had an odd smile upon it and there were no tears upon her face from Draco's betrayal, how he had come to the decision that Astoria would be better suited for him- she knew not. She was, however, determined to have Draco as well as teach him a lesson for his infidelity.

Ginny laid her broom on her bed, a bed she would not be using tonight. She shed her robes and stepped into her closet, not emerging for several minutes. When the proper decisions to lingerie had been decided, Ginny emerged, wearing thinnest black lace panties, and a corset that lifted her breasts and shrunk her waist. She picked out a black velvet cloak and put it around her, covering her outfit until the opportune moment.

She looked herself over in a mirror, and dabbed a little perfume on her neck, and- with an idea inspired by Aphrodite herself, she went to her brown Maplewood chest. She tapped her wand on its lock and uttered 'Alohamora!' and with a click, it opened.  
Ginny had her own chest of toys, and, as luck would have it, a compartment filled with love enhancement lip gloss. She applied a dab of the sparkling silver concoction to her finger, and traced her lips for luck. "Just in case he shows any hesitation…or chaste thoughts." she smiled.

Ginny rose gracefully to her feet, though her knees did pop, and she made her way out of her bedroom. She closed the door to her bedroom and turned down the corridor, as silently as a cat, and she made her way to Teddy's room. She tapped her wand on it's handle and the door swung silently open, and all was dark within. "Ginny needs a cuddle tonight, Teddy bear…" her lip curled, worthy of Draco- _the little bastard._

There it was, the rising and falling chest of Teddy Lupin, the attractive and ever so kind, Teddy Lupin. He had been receptive to her embrace at the end of the Quidditch Match…well, that was until his Godfather had told him of her tactic…_all is fair, Potter. _But oh, his hair had smelled of sweat and sweetness…how she desired him, and now- he was going to desire her, one way or the other.

She walked on the tips of her toes as she let her black cloak drop slightly, so that it was barely resting on her shoulders, her heart a flutter. She lightly crawled onto his bed, and noticed his bare feet sticking out from under the covers…_was the rest of him as bare as his feet_, she dared to think. She knew the time would come where he would awaken, and she must be ready when he did, lest all be lost.

She positioned herself so that she could be looking down into his handsome face, and she felt a brief pang of guilt as she saw some of Tonks' features. His nose, it was all hers, and the eyebrows were curved in just the same way as hers used to be. She overcame those feelings, _feelings always hinder progress, _she yelled at herself. She stared at his lips, Lupins' lips, and wondered if she was really going to fuck the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

She was.

"Teddy, wake up sweet one…" she whispered into his right ear, her left hand creeping under his blankets and twirling the hairs she felt upon his muscular chest. He was stirred from his sleep only slightly, and so she placed her hand on one of his nipples, and she began to massage it, her other tracing along the edges of the side of his face.

His lips parted in what could be seen as a clear smile, and she hoped her appearance would give him every joy, she knew that he enjoyed older women, and though she was only sixteen years older than he, she thought she might be old enough to try his fancy. "Wake up, my handsome wonder…" she said, as she kissed him on his cute nose.

He responded to the kiss, and his eyes slowly opened, she met his eyes and while hers reflected adoration and lust, his reflected fright. "Ginny!" he hissed, looking her through curtains of sleep, what are you …doing,…well you're on top of me clearly, but what the _fuck?_"

"Well aren't you just the eloquent one?" she was slightly surprised, he hadn't kissed her back yet- _he must be in shock, poor thing, Gin'll make ya all better sweetheart…_ she threw her legs over his torso and stared down at him.

"Um…OK." Teddy said…putting his hands around Ginny's wrists.

"Mmm…you like the control, do you?" she said, looking down at her wrists, the wrists held by those powerful looking hands.

"No." Teddy said, pink in the face and hair of the same hue. "I was helping you get off."

Ginny giggled, and pinched his cheeks. "Not yet you aren't, you haven't even so much as kissed me."

Teddy's hair turned red. "No. You misunderstand. I am helping you get off of me."

"Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" Ginny lowered her lips to his, _the gloss would do the trick, if there was any lust there at all, he'll want me, _she thought, but he forced his head as far back into his pillow as he could.

"Blimey, you old cow, get off me."

"Baby likes to talk _dirty!" _Ginny howled, and wand still in her hand, she cast Muffliato on the doors and windows. "Go on for it baby, talk dirty to me. Nobody'll hear now…call me _old _again, treat your bitch like she needs to be treated." Ginny leaned down to him and placed her lips on his, her tongue parting his lips and forcing it's way into his hot mouth. The cloak covering her lingerie slipped onto the bed.

Teddy writhed underneath her, and Ginny felt hot over the struggle he was putting up, his penis was just under her now, and she could feel it rubbing against her…he was driving her wild. "Mmhummmhmmhmmtedddeeeee!" she giggled his name as she broke contact with his lips,she sounded orgasmic, "you're such a teeeease!"

"Ginny, listen, I am not into you like that…" Teddy seemed to reconsider his statement as he stared at her lingerie, his eyes most certainly on her breasts now, she thought. "Ginny….I am not into you," he looked so cute, him and his pale skin in the moonlight.

"No, sexy, you're not in me at all yet, but that's gonna change, Gin Gin needs her Teddy's cock!" she reached under her and removed the blankets. Miracles never ceased to amaze her, below the sheets Teddy was completely naked, and his cock rested against his leg- she didn't know why he wasn't up yet, but she vowed internally to change it.

Teddy took both of his hands and reached towards her chest, and she cut him off at the pass, her free hand not holding the wand was wrapped tightly around his cock. "Can't reach for those yet silly fuck, those tits are for later if you're good!"

His eyes widened. "Really….get off." Teddy took his hands and pushed her off of him, and she landed at his feet. She stared up at him, and she smiled so completely at him.

"Wanna play rough, baby? Gin Gin'll play rough. Baby's gonna suck your cock for her num num's tonight…" she was upon him before he could react, and she worked furiously at his cock, her lips sliding up and down him as he screamed.

"Ginny…you should really fucking stop that right now, I don't want it, you are a foul and loathsome bitch witch who has no loyalty whatsoever to anyone in this …"  
She broke contact with his hardened cock and took her wand. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she screamed at him, watching as his body turned rigid, …all of his body…and she resumed her sucking. _Oh but his skin tasted so good, and his balls felt so good in her hands,_ and she considered squeezing them all night, but that was not to be so…he needed to be in her before he came…she needed his seed in her to make her complete. She took off her bottom and stared at him.

She rose up and positioned herself above his penis which stood saluting her, and she saw the excitement in his eyes…_or was that fear?, _her repressed rational side thought. "Nonsense, Teddy,…you want it as much as I do." and so it was that she thrust herself upon him, and he was stuffed between her contracting walls.

Teddy had a blood vessel pumping violently at the side of his neck that she admired, she rode him, and admired him. She had Teddy Lupin inside her, and his eyes had never looked so alive.  
Suddenly the beautiful form of Teddy Lupin disappeared. His hair grew black, his eyebrows darkened, his face shrunk and looked younger, and his eyes turned green. Ginny shrieked as Harry stared back at her, _no, not Harry, Teddy. _All the same, her lust was quenched and she retreated from the bed, and she released him from the spell.

"Bitch. Get THE fuck out of my room, and never let me see you again," Teddy said, as his face turned back to his own. He reached to his dresser and grabbed his own wand, directing it right at Ginny.

"Why the hell did you turn to Harry? That was such a turn off!" Ginny wept, eyes widened to give the tears plenty of room to move in.

"Everything should have been a turn off you stupid woman! I did not want to have you touching me, fuck! How much clearer could I have been? What man refuses a _blow job!?_"

"Was I not old enough Teddy?" she gathered up her cloak and covered herself with it.

"You are fucking Harry Potter's ex-wife! The mother of Al, James and Lily! You're with Draco Malfoy! You're _fucked! Fucked! Fucked!_" Teddy was franticly gathering his clothes and putting them on, wand never faltering. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought that you would want me, you want Luna…everyone knows it."

He dropped his shoulders and wand, he looked defeated. "I don't want Luna, she belongs to _HARRY…_I _JOKE_ with Harry about wanting Luna…it's a farce! Not to be taken seriously! My lord, is any of this getting through to you?"

"No, Teddy…I wish you would stop yelling!" Ginny cried all the more, crouching down to her knees.

He stared at her, in a now silent rage. "I will stop yelling. But you are going to listen to me." he stepped closer to her, a shadow on his face like she had not seen since she had fought off Greyback's cronies.

"What? What could you possibly have to say that would make me feel better right now?" she cringed as he shrieked at her.

"This isn't about making you _feel better! _You don't deserve to be _better!_ You have no respect for anyone, do you? No boundary is off limits! You, Ginny, are ugly. You have made yourself into an ugly person, and I have no desire to know you. You have produced three exceptionally wonderful and beautiful children, but how that miracle transpired is beyond all logic! They obviously got their sense of morality from Harry, because I'll be damned if it came from you."

She wept.

"Get out now, go back to your dirty bed, where your dirty sex is had, and your dirty life is bound. Begone from me, hell beast." Teddy said, disgusted as he turned from her.

Ginny felt crushed, Teddy had rejected her, and Draco had made love to Astoria mere hours ago, Harry was probably making love to Luna right now….but she was all alone.

Ginny closed the door behind her, and retreated to the safety of her room, where she collapsed on her bed- head full of depressed and dangerous thoughts, her sorrow consumed her that night, and she fell asleep with tears on her pillow.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Teddy spent the rest of his night showering, over and over, the water could not be hot enough. Knoby brought Teddy some more shampoo and soap, the house elf was ever so worried about him. "Is there anything Knoby could bring you, Master Teddy?"

"No, thank you Knoby, nothing else can be offered." Teddy called out from the bath tub. Knoby bowed deeply out of respect, and left Teddy alone, Knoby feeling sorry that he could not do more. "Poor Master Teddy…" Knoby said, returning to his own bed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

**AN: Reviews appreciated and loved! Special thanks to DreamStallion33 for Beta'ing! Care packages for Teddy can be sent to :**

**Teddy Lupin,  
Potter Estate **

**Room # 16**

**East Ottery St. Catchpole, **

**Brittain**

**Also, DreamStallion33 has resumed Beta Readings, so much thanks to Dream! **


	22. Chapter XXII: The Blood Moon

**Chapter XXII: The Blood Moon**

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Luna was the first to wake that morning, and she let the snoozing Harry continue to doze, he had earned his sleep. She shakily walked to the chest of drawers, she rubbed her legs, and put on a new set of robes; she was feeling like a light purple today. She finished dressing and proceeded to quickly braid her hair so that it was out of her way, at least during breakfast. She hummed a merry tune and took her wand from the table and placed it in her robe pocket, safely within reach.

She saw James as he exited his room and she waved to him. "Good morning there James, pleasant dreams?" she patted him on the back as he came to her side. His hair looked so like Harry's. _I do wonder what our first one will look like, _Luna dreamed about whose traits would be most prominent.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and Luna smiled and wondered if he was trying to feel stubble from a beard- _no such luck this morning, Dear._

"No, to be quite frank, my dreams were disturbing," he said warily, looking up into her grey eyes. Luna saw a shadow behind his eyes, a shadow of uncertainty. He looked away and focused on walking down the corridor with her, carefully speaking low so as not to wake the still sleeping siblings and adults.

"I used to have bad dreams, James. You know how I got rid of them?" Luna looked at him, and turning to go down the stairs, her hand holding onto the railing.

"I haven't a clue, what did you do, Luna?" he too taking the steps in time with her footsteps.

"I used to sing, it worked kind of like a Patronus for me, course, you know all about those," she finished her descent and escorted James into the kitchen where Knoby was already preparing eggs, toast and morning cereals.

"A very pleasant morning to you, Miss Luna and Master James!" Knoby smiled and offered them orange juice.

"Thank you, Knoby," Luna said, accepting the larger of the two glasses while James took the half sized one. They both sat down at the table and continued their conversation, pausing only to take a hearty sniff of Knoby's superb cooking. The sound of Knoby's instruments were heard scraping against metal as he prepared their meal.

"Luna…I _can_, call you Luna, right? You won't mind?" James asked politely, a sheepish grin on his face, like a boy caught getting into the cookie jar.

"Of course you may. We _are_ family."

James smiled, "Yeah. Well, I want to tell someone about my dream…I know you won't tell Al or Lily…"

"I wouldn't tell a soul, living or dead," she sounded reassuring and she hoped he would trust her with something so personal, oh to be so trusted by Harry's oldest would be immense progress- she so wanted to be a good friend and stepparent to them all.

"I had a bad dream, it was very dark, I mean…I don't know what I mean," he shrugged, trying to find the right words. "I saw a mausoleum, and on the top where a cross usually is, res..rested a cloud colored pink and it rained… red drops," he steadied his breathing which had begun to increase.

She listened intently, and she focused intently on his eyes, "Yes?" she asked, easing him along.

"The scene changed. I saw a building…it was very old looking, like it hadn't been occupied in years. The sign there, the only word recognizable was 'Orpha' and on the sidewalk at my feet laid two bloody handprints."

Luna's eyes grew wide in wonder; this was a gothic and most terrifying sounding dream.

"The scene changed again. I…" he looked into her eyes. "It changed again, and I saw the estate house…or what looked to be the estate house… only it was…wasn't as impressive looking. There were vines covering the iron gateway…and instead of phoenix statues along the pathways to the house…there were peacocks. Their necks were bleeding…but they were all made of stone…"

Luna swallowed hard, and realized she was out of juice. She could see the terror welling in James' eyes, and she also saw springs of tears waiting to pour. She reached across the table and placed a hand upon his, she squeezed lightly- encouragingly, "Go on, dear…"

"Then I looked up into the sky, and there hanging high was a blood red full moon, and a noose was wrapped around its length and from it hung…hhhung…." James said no more, his cheeks turned red and it was as though someone had silenced him.

Luna was spellbound, eyes fixed on his as though trying to peer into his depths, needing to know what hung from the noose. Luna wanted to say something, it was all so very cryptic, but all she could do was get up from her chair, and hug him tightly. She patted his hair as he burst into tears, crying into her shoulder length blonde hair, and she held him as she would her own child, "There, there dear, don't be upset, everything is alright…it was a dream…"

Luna tried to focus on James, but couldn't help noticing that Knoby had stopped preparing the meal, his orb like eyes were transfixed upon the two of them, scrambled egg falling onto the hardwood. _Plop, plop, plop._ "Knoby…Knoby, is everything alright?" Luna said, causing James to look to the House Elf as well.

"Master…Master James," the House Elf inquired, walking closer to the two. "Did Master see…" Knoby swallowed, a deep gulping noise was heard, like water dripping in a cave. "an animal?"

James' eyes grew almost as wide as Knoby's, and he nodded slowly, comprehension dawning on him like the morning sun dawned on the dewy grass outside. "It was, a dog…no…I tell you a lie…Knoby. It was a wolf, with bright red eyes."

"Master, Miss Luna, Knoby should say that halfway through the night, Master Teddy was taken ill, he is inconsolable and untreatable- Knoby tried everything Knoby knew how," Knoby said, bowing deeply. "Perhaps, the dream relates to Master Teddy?"

"I don't want the dream having to do with Teddy…Knoby, do you think it means Teddy is marked …to …die?" James said shakily, eyes still red with tears.

"I don't think that is what the dream means, James…I will look into it personally, however, I do not want you mentioning it to anyone other than myself and Knoby. Can you do that for me if I promise to keep Teddy safe?" Luna asked, wiping away his tears.

James was quiet and Luna felt as though he could utter no response, Knoby patted him boldly on the shoulder.

"Do not worry, Master James. Miss Luna is a skilled witch, and a boon to mankind," Knoby said, bowing low to Luna.

"Find out what it means, Luna, if it means anything at all…" James seemed to regret his tears, and his moment of breakdown, and he quickly wiped away the evidence he was ever crying. He helped a protesting Knoby clean up the fallen eggs, and nodded to Luna as he left her with the House Elf.

"Strange things, Knoby. Strange things have taken this house I feel," Luna said wisely.

"Should Knoby keep an eye out for anything particular, Miss Luna?" Knoby said, returning to the stove where the good eggs were only lightly brown, not completely burned.

Luna nodded at the eggs, "Those will be fine. Yes, Knoby, I would like you to do two things for me today. First, shall be most easy."

"Name it, Miss Luna." Knoby said, serving her eggs and refilling her glass of orange juice.

"I find myself down to my last change of clothes, could you return to Number 3 York Lane, and fetch my wardrobe," she counted off on her fingers, "next to the bookshelf you will find an orange crate full of magazines- bring that; they are most important, also put everything from the top drawer of my chest of drawers into the traveling chest you will find in my closet. You have no idea how I miss those possessions, Knobs. Can you do that for me first?" Luna looked to her friend and folded her hands together.

"It will be Knoby's pleasure. What next Miss?" Knoby said, raising his head proudly.

"As you know Knoby, today is the day the children are set to go back to school. I need you to keep an eye on James for me until he leaves, don't let him know you're doing it though, and should he question you on it, deny all knowledge of it. That is all I require right now."

"Should you need anything more, Miss, do not hesitate to ask, Knoby lives to serve the noble house of Potter."

"Thank you Dear." and she reached down, and hugged the House Elf, who returned the embrace.

"It is my joy." Knoby said elated.

"The others should be up shortly, I'm going to go help them get ready for school." Luna rose up free from Knoby, and grabbed her breakfast to go.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**AN: Reviews appreciated and loved, thanks**** to Dream for Beta reading and useful suggestions. Love, as always, TowerMage.**

**www(dot)fanfiction.(net)/DreamStallion33**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Comings And Goings

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XXIII: Comings And Goings**

**X**

Luna was walking down the corridor of the bedrooms when she was nearly hit full on by a very tired looking Teddy Lupin. He inclined his head towards her as he exited his bedroom. "Hello, Luna," he said, his voice lacking its usual luster and lightness. Luna noticed this right away and remembered James' dream.

"Hello Teddy," she said cautiously. "You alright?" she watched him as he leaned up against the wall, his hair falling into his face ungraciously. It looked like he hadn't spent that much time preparing for the morning, his eyes still looked sleepy.

"No. Not at all," he said plainly, rubbing his cheeks with his hands. His skin stretched tightly over his face and his hands slightly shook once they had massaged his forehead.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter?" she was afraid his answer was not going to be good, just based off of James & Knoby's testimony. She was not proven wrong.

Teddy avoided her eyes, and he focused his attention on the doors leading to each of the children's rooms, "I'm just going to miss the children, that's all. They'll be leaving soon." Teddy did look at Luna now. "I'll be leaving soon too," he grimaced. Luna nodded, but she knew there had to be more to his story, _how much more would he trust her with? _

"Oh I know that, when will you be back?" Luna said, hoping for him just to be going on one of his excursions, shortly to return to his favorite place though her heart knew it could not be that simple; something had upset him.

"I can't say, but once Ginny is gone, I suspect I will return with all haste!"

_So it had to do with the cheat_… Luna thought, and she realized she had to have known it all along. _She had been giving him the eye ever since he arrived, no honor that one_. Luna sighed.

She motioned for him to follow her, and so they walked side by side out onto the terrace where the clouds were rolling by in the sky. "Irked you too, has she?" she put her hands into her robes.

"_Irked_ is not the word I would choose," Teddy said, glancing up at the morning sky.

"Oh. Is it something worse then?" Luna said, as she leaned onto the railing, her eyes scanning him occasionally.

Teddy swallowed hard, and his body tensed up. "I no longer favor her company, and I must say she is _certainly_ not the person I thought she was," his mouth continued moving as if he intended to say more, but all he could manage was some strangled sputtering which he quickly made as clearing his throat. He then inhaled deeply, though this did not have the usual calming effect. If nothing else, Teddy continued to look more drawn and deeply pained, yet he said no more.

Luna was beginning to wonder now, "James is worried about you."

Teddy's face turned scarlet. "James? What would James have to worry about?" his voice sounded close to cracking, Luna remembered his age, and wondered what Ginny had done to cause him such pain.

The wind blew across Luna's hair. "He had a very bad dream last night, thought you were, well to use his words 'marked for death'," Luna tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, and waited for the response.

Teddy was silent for a little while, and he lowered his head, "I can't say what's wrong, Luna, just know that I'll be alright. But you and Harry watch yourselves." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Move back to your flat, with Harry. You don't need to be here with _her_ and Draco, not while the kids are in school. Maybe take a tour of the world," his hands were shaking rapidly now, "visit Paris, go to Barcelona, go to Egypt, just stay away from that woman- I can no longer say she is a good person." The hair still in his face blocked his eyes.

Luna was awestruck. "What has she done to you?" Luna asked, apprehension rising in her like a cold fire, she faced him and brushed away his hair like a mother would a child, and she saw fear in those eyes.

"Give Harry my best, and give my love to all of the children, tell them I'll write!" and he kissed Luna on the cheek before she heard a loud pop, and the next second he was gone.

****

X

Luna was puzzled by Teddy's behavior and a little concerned over Ginny's. She had done something last night, maybe after the Quidditch game that severely upset him. _Was it that she had cheated to win the match that upset him so? _She walked the estate, wondering what it could possibly be. Luna felt like she needed to find out, but she wasn't about to go into Ginny's bedroom- it was always possible that Draco had made a late homecoming and was still lying with her. She did not need to see them intertwined like hair braids. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that Quidditch squabbles weren't to blame for the fear she saw in Teddy's eyes.

She instead decided to walk into the kitchen to await the awakening of the rest of the house. It was very silent in there, and Luna's thoughts were free to roam where they would, from Teddy to his suggestion of a trip, surely Harry would not say no to her. She smiled, love had found her at last, and it was filling her heart and chasing away all the bad memories of her life: from losing her mom, right up until the fall of Voldemort.

"I love him so," Luna whispered, needing to hear the words coming from her mouth, the mornings events had shaken her; worried her in such a way that she had not known for many years.

Through the uncertainty, she realized how happy she was: the children liked her, Harry was hers, and nearly everything was right in her world. She was truly going to miss the children, and couldn't wait for their return over the summer holidays. Luna smiled and turned her head as she heard the morning delivery owl swoop in with that nonsense rag, _The Prophet_.

She paid him his two Knuts and laid the paper to her side, determinedly not reading it out of loyalty to her father. The minutes passed by slowly, and after a quarter of an hour, she got up and went to visit Harry. She paid no attention to the paper as she left; had she though, she may have seen the picture of Draco Malfoy, looking as disheveled as he ever had.

**X**

There was a fluttering of paper airplanes as the lift opened up onto Level Two in the Ministry of Magic, superseded only by the shuffling of feet as a half dozen robed wizards and witches left the tiny compartment. Corby Deswill was especially glad to be stretching his feet, that elevator could be so uncomfortably intimate some times!

His feet carried him swiftly along the corridors, he dodged large stacks of papers levitated by wizards, and he practically hopped past Charles Exeter, who, once again, had fallen asleep at his desk and rolled out into the aisle by means of his seat.

"Wake up Ex, it's only Monday morning, you can't still be hung over!" Corby said, as he shook his friend to life.

Exeter's eyes fluttered open and he nodded, while he mumbled something about bad tea, and Corby continued forward, the roll of parchment he had been entrusted still in his robe pocket. He passed by the offices of less important officials, and at last came across the only door that mattered.

He knocked confidently and entered a moment later after hearing her soft voice respond. "Morning, HWG." he said cheerfully, his eyes falling on her at once, and he carefully closed the door behind him.

Her brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, and her cyan robes seemed to bring out the sunlight from the magically constructed window behind her desk: her immaculately cleaned and organized desk, thank you very much. She raised her eyes to meet his and she had a whimsical smirk upon her face as she motioned him forward with an air of jest.

"I prefer the original name in this office, as you well know Cor." Hermione said, flashing him a smile upon noticing his embarrassment.

"Righto, Ms. Granger. I just seem to forget, you know, people that get married usually have the same last name. It's really important for the man, speaking as one." he blushed.

"Well one such as myself is not satisfied by one man, therefore I am not satisfied by one name. I believe you should remember this from last Christmas, Ronald and I invited you over for some post office party festivities. Or has Ronald's performance stricken the idea of me from your mind?"

"Oh, oh no Ms. G, not one bit." he laughed uncertainly, fearing that he may never again get to see his boss laying naked before him. It wasn't every Undersecretary to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement that got to pleasure their bosses as he did.

She cast him a stern look, and he trembled before her before she broke down and cracked a smile. "What is on the agenda today Cor?" Hermione asked, leaning back into her chair.

"Well, I have this message from…from…well, I've got this message, and it needs your attention immediately. It relates to the matter in the Prophet." he handed her the slightly crumpled scroll, which she opened at once, her eyes scanned it feverishly.

She finished reading it and laid it down on her desk, her eyes seemed to give the impression that she was a million miles away, but Corbin knew better: she was thinking, and what a beautiful sight it was.

"Can I be of further assistance, Ms. Granger?" he asked hopefully.

She moved from her desk and rose up from her chair, wand in her hand. "No, thank you Corbin. But keep your Owl close by, I will require your assistance soon." she said severely.

"Only too happy to oblige." and so it was that Corbin exited the office. My but he loved her when she was serious.

**X**

**AN: The elusive Hermione finally makes her entrance. Reviews loved and appreciated. Sorry if it seems like I've taken longer to update since last week. I've started a new job that gives me the extremely delightful privlege of working 9 - 11 hour days starting at 4AM. But this story is still on my mind and I will continue to write it until the end, huzzah!**

**I appreciate the patience : )**

**Thanks to DreamStallion33 for Beta Reading.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Secrets Revealed

**AN: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Beta Services offered by : DreamStallion33 **

**Chapter XXIV: Secrets Revealed**

**X**

Luna turned from the kitchen as swiftly as her feet would carry her, and she had no idea what was awaiting her from just around the corner. So it was that she got a face full of red hair and a mouthful of stale breath a moment later. Ginny bumped into Luna and nearly fell on top of her, which would have put Luna in a most uncertain position; Ginny having already kissed Hermione once- Luna had no desire to be added to the list of females Ginny had kissed. It was there though that Luna found herself, underneath Ginny and she had to say she did not like it one bit.

"Ginny, I can't help but notice you are precariously positioned on top of me. Would you need any assistance getting up?" Luna said, mastering her voice to sound as cordial as possible, but she was wise to choose her words carefully around this one.

Ginny placed a palm on the floor and the other on Luna's stomach, which caused Luna to exhale quite unexpectedly. "Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"I would say so!" Luna declared, practically lifting Ginny to her feet by her own methods. Luna got to her feet as gracefully as a cat and dusted off her robes; she looked at Ginny once she had finished doing so. The woman looked positively disheveled, and Luna was quite sure half the reason her breath smelled so foul was that Ginny had been drinking last night, her eyes still bore signs of minor redness._ Could it really have been so simple? _Luna thought.

"You're up early this morning Luna," Ginny commented, as she dusted herself off as well, afterwards proceeding to rub the sleep and overly apparent redness from her eyes, to no good. "Got big plans already?' Ginny added; a touch of unnecessary scorn in her dry voice.

Luna titled her head and shook it. "No. Just, you know, seeing the children off before they floo back to school today. You know, it being their last day of holiday, and all," Luna said sweetly, her hands folded at her stomach, just below her belly button. The soft robes felt nice against her palms, and she appreciated Knoby's work. "Or…" she started tentatively, "had you forgotten, Ginny?"

Ginny gave her an accusatory stare; eyes squinted towards her as she folded her arms across her chest. "No, I had _not_ forgotten, I just thought you would not take such an active role in their departure."

"I'll be glad to help you out, with that, if there's anything you need. I find being completely sober helps in the general process for doing anything," Luna said, just as plain and simple as can be. _Nothing works like the truth._

Ginny gave a toothy grin, "Really?" Ginny traced a semi-circle on the kitchen floor with an out pointed toe, "isn't that nice?" she proceeded to walk over to the basin and run her hands under the water.

Luna walked over to the kitchen table, and took out a seat, whereupon, she sat. Luna waited patiently for Ginny to turn around, and Luna looked at the person whom she once had called a friend. Something about the way Ginny looked this morning had confirmed Luna's fears; maybe it was the way Ginny was walking. Luna admitted to herself that what she was about to do would probably not have been unadvisable, but sometimes one just had to embrace the more dangerous path in life- especially when it had the potential to lead to true satisfaction. Luna was not without inhibitions, however, and she gripped her wand from within her robes pocket, but did hope it proved unnecessary. Luna heard a shifting sound from under her leg and found the Daily Prophet had fallen to the chair; she put it back on the table, and saw Ginny turn around.

"You know," Ginny said, she placed her hands on her hips and gave Luna an irked glare, "it is most disconcerting to know you are watching me in such a way. Do you mind knocking it off?"

Luna smiled. "I mind a great deal," she said, shrugging, the palms of her hands offered up to the sky as if it were raining Galleons. "I have no intentions on ceasing my analysis of you." Luna returned her hands to their casual position, one however rested inside her pocket. Luna smiled, and waited for the inquiry.

Ginny scoffed, and turned around, ignoring Luna's prod, and she shut off the water. Luna was altogether shocked,_ Ginny? Avoiding attention? _Luna realized she must not have been blunt enough, she would have to try again- _a more forward approach may be best._

"Did you enjoy fucking Teddy Lupin?" Luna had such a way with words, and Ginny seemed to notice as well, as she turned to face Luna. "Or," Luna laughed cattily, "should I say, _trying_ to fuck him? As I'm sure he had the proper integrity and honor not to dare let you defile him."

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny huffed, lessening the gap between her and Luna by several awkward footsteps, Ginny's eyes attempted to focus on Luna's face.

"My pardon is not given. You tried to have sex with Teddy last night, didn't you- that's the reason he left so quickly this morning!" Luna accused her, and Luna wanted to see how Ginny would react- Luna knew that it had to be done now, she had given up reason- she was driven by a force much greater than rationality.

"I don't recommend it, he's awful," Ginny shrugged Luna off nonchalantly, giving her a look as though Luna were nothing more than a dissected beetle.

But Luna was not to be assuaged so easily. "Tell, me- Ginny, why would one fuck another man, when she is with a perfectly decent man already? Or, do you not think about your infidelities?" Luna questioned, as she raised a fist to her chin, so as better to rest it.

Ginny laughed derisively, all imitations of kindness gone. "Piss off Lovegood! Whom I fuck is little concern of yours. Unless you're looking to step it up a notch in the bedroom, maybe upgrade from a Clean Sweep to a Firebolt?" Ginny smirked, looking Luna up and down. "Is your floo not getting enough cleaning, is that why you are so inquisitive this morning?"

"Ginny, why did you start cheating on Harry?" Luna watched Ginny's wand arm carefully, not letting it out of her sight for more than a second at a time. The kitchen was quiet, as if the tiles and woodworks themselves were awaiting her reply.

Ginny made a sniggering-snorting sound. "Like I need to tell you! Why, you considering leaving him too?" Ginny smiled cruelly, tossing strands of hair from her face with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't blame you! He likely hasn't changed much in the bedroom."

Now it was Luna's turn to laugh, "Not that it's any of your business, but he is quite adventurous. The other night…well, like I said, not that it's any of your business. But one does have to wonder, Ginny, who can satisfy you? Not Dean…not Michael…not Harry… not Draco…and from the sounds of it, not Teddy either. What is it that makes you do it?" Luna felt like she was getting Ginny worked up, and close to an answer.

Ginny, instead of acting out against Luna, merely leaned against the countertop, as she took a few steps away from Luna. Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "You're bored, aren't you Lovegood? That's why you're asking?"

Luna shook her head. "No, just concerned," Luna said simply.

"I'd watch out, boredom is how it started for me too," Ginny admitted, raising her eyebrows and nodding her head, as if proud of herself.

Luna heard a scuffling from somewhere nearby, but decided not to act upon it. "You were bored? Is that why you cheated on Harry with Draco?" Luna was right on it now.

"Yes," Ginny said with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"And, why did you cheat on Draco?" Luna wanted all of the details, her hand still close to her wand, eyes still on Ginny's wand arm; that hitherto had made no movement, but it inched closer to her pocket now.

"I dumped Draco, he was a pitiful performer in bed. That's it, nothing exciting," Ginny gave Luna a look as if to say 'satisfied?'

Luna was not.

"You do realize that Teddy is the son of Remus and Tonks? Do you have any inkling of just how perverted and _wrong _that is?"

Ginny seemed to give the silence just enough time to settle in before she shook her head and spoke. "Teddy was there, I wanted him, I took him, I fucked him, and he couldn't handle me. Shame on him," Ginny laughed and cracked her knuckles, her face looked aged.

"Doesn't romance mean anything to you?" Luna frowned, and didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Ginny wore a big smile though; she had no trouble finding her emotions.

"Teddy was an easy fuck, and no, his affection meant nothing to me, it's good he's gone. Small dicked bastard!"

Luna was on her feet and had her wand out before Ginny could respond. "You go too far! You have lost no parent! You have no idea how wretched it can be!" Luna stuck her wand at eye level with Ginny.

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and her wand was out in a second, pointed at Luna's heart. "Mum, no!" the shrill scream of Lily made both the women turn their heads to the archway leading into the kitchen. There standing in the doorway; James, Albus and Lily, in front of them was Knoby, who looked stricken with fear.

Ginny seemed to be unsettled, at the very least, and Luna quickly stepped away from her.

"Mum, how could you say such a thing about Teddy?" Lily wailed, tears glistening in her young eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The bags Lily had carried down the steps laid at her side, forgotten beside her brothers'.

Ginny was dumbstruck, and her mouth flopped uselessly, trying to find words, "Lily, I …how long have you been standing there? You oughtn't to be up yet..."

"Its quarter past eight and we are due to be back in fifteen minutes, or have you forgotten that, Mum?" James stepped forward to stand near Lily, whom he embraced, casting scornful looks at his mother.

"No Jamie!" Lily shrieked, wrestling his arms off of her. "Mum, why did you hurt Teddy? Is he really gone?" Lily was breaking into sobs now, her lower lip trembled, and Luna felt stabbing pain for the young girl.

James looked at his hurt younger sister and then raised his head to meet his mothers, "I'll tell you why she hurt Teddy Lil', it's because she is a horrible person."

"James!" Albus interrupted, looking shocked, both at his brother and mother. "No, don't say that, mum isn't …a horrible person, she just got…"

"Hey, Mum," James raised his voice to drown out Albus'. "You got bored of Dad! Will you get bored of us too? Is that why you fucked Teddy and Draco? To get new kids?"

Luna felt as if the situation was spiraling in a direction she did not approve of, this could be dangerous. "Please, everyone, do try and calm down…" Luna pleaded.

"James…there's gotta be a better reason why Mum cheated…" Albus began to cry too, looking to his mother and then to Luna, "there's…"

James was the one laughing now, his voice shaking. "A reason she _cheated?_" James looked to be in a state of disbelief, his face shook with rage. "Merlin, look what you've done to your own son, you've made him think cheating is acceptable!" James shouted at his mother, as Lily dropped to her knees in tears.

"Al…she hurt Teddy and she knew I liked Teddy….she knew it and she still..." but Lily could say no more.

"But of course, cheating isn't anything new for you," James walked forward, own wand withdrawn now, "is it, Mum?" James looked dangerous, and Luna noticed his wand, but it all happened before she could respond. "Because you didn't just cheat on Dad, you cheated on us!" he slashed his wand and sent his mother flying against the pantry, the doors cracking from her collision.

"James! No!" Luna shrieked, rushing at him before he could cast another spell at his mother. She tugged at his wand but he ran away from her, leading himself into a corner at the other end of the kitchen.

"Luna, please- stay out of all of this! She's the reason I had that dream last night, she's the reason Albus' view of relationships is as skewed as it is! And look at Lily!" he pointed his free hand at her. "How much more could she possibly have hurt her?" James panted now, his hair falling in front of his face.

"James," Luna looked to him, and then to Ginny, and in a moment of desperation, she flicked her own wand at him, disarming the boy. From behind Luna heard Knoby shout.

"No you don't!" and the next second she heard him snap his fingers, and there was a loud popping as Luna turned around. She saw Ginny tightly encased in a large blue bubble, wand at her side, useless against its walls.

"Knoby, go get Harry, Muffliato must still be in place!" she motioned for him to go as directed, and he obeyed hesitantly.

James was still in the corner, eyes never leaving his mother's cage, at least not until he heard Lily's renewed sobs. Albus was at his sister's side, arms wrapped around her as he stroked her hair. "It's alright, Lily, I promise," Albus consoled her, as James went to her side as well.

Luna double checked to make sure Ginny was captive, and went to Lily. "Don't fret dear, everything will be fine, Teddy will come back, I promise it," Luna said, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the sobbing child. "There there dear," Luna wiped the tears from Lily's eyes using her hands, delicately wiping them away from her cheeks.

Luna heard a popping sound and turned just in time to see the bubble burst, and Ginny twist into nothingness, leaving the four in the kitchen. Luna felt a red hot fury cascade over her as she stared at Lily's red cheeks and James' wand. Luna had of course planned to get Ginny for what she had done to the children at the Quidditch match, but now; Luna was not sure what to do. Ginny was efficiently destroying a beautiful family, one she had grown to quickly love. Luna laid her head against Lily's, and vowed to give Ginny a good return.

* * *

**Reviews Loved and appreciated, thanks to all those who have recently added this as Fav's and Subscribed to it, I'd love to hear from you if you have anything to say about the story. Love, TowerMage**


	25. Chapter XXV: Unhinged

****

Chapter XXV: Unhinged

Beta Services offered by: DreamStallion33

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

Special thanks to Befread for noticing a large error!

There was nothing easy about being a parent for Harry as he reached the bottom of the steps and walked into the aftereffects of a shockwave. Knoby was at his side as he urged his feet to walk into the kitchen; a slightly damaged kitchen that looked worse than he had originally thought. He sidestepped the children's luggage and knelt down next to his kids and Luna.

James looked to him, his face expressionless, though small beads of perspiration were present and he sneered with such loathing that Harry found the resemblance between his son and his former Potions Master almost undeniable. He looked to Lily who was still shaking with tears. Albus seemed confused, he mouthed moved wordlessly at his father. Luna scooted over so that Harry could comfort his little girl.

"Knoby," Luna whispered, motioning for the cautious looking elf. "Upstairs in the washroom, you will find a blue vial, get it please, it's a calming draught."

Knoby nodded and set off quickly, returning a few seconds later with the requested vial in his shaky little hands. Luna caught Harry's nod of approval and offered it to Lily. "Here, Dear, drink this for us," Luna said unstopping it and tipping a little back into Lily's mouth.

Lily hiccoughed and quickly calmed down, her eyes no longer flooded with tears and her breathing became more rhythmic. "I don't wanna go back to school today," she looked at her father pleadingly, hands grasped on his large ones now. Harry felt nearly heartbroken amidst the confusion.

"What happened, Lily?" Harry asked, feeling her hands; wet with tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it to be Luna's.

"Mum jumped Luna, they had a row," James offered, as he backed away from the small huddle, while Al remained there by his father and sister.

Harry raised his head and saw Luna's nod of confirmation. "Well, Harry, it was kind of like that…she and I …well, we were discussing what she had done to make Teddy leave, he's gone of course, I should have said that first, but yes. Teddy left early and I had reasonable suspicion that she was behind it; she was. I confronted her on it and she-no-I got too close to her and she started going off," her voice rang with fear.

"Did you find out what she did?" Harry helped Lily to her feet, and Knoby offered her a chair.

"She raped Teddy by the sounds of it," James stated boldly, his foot tapping on the floor.

"Thank you James, let's drop the word though." Harry cast his son a warning look, and he then moved his eyes to Lily, he hoped his meaning was clear.

"I'm tired of her Dad," James refused silence.

Harry said nothing, instead he focused on Lily, and after making sure she was alright he looked to Albus. "How did the kitchen get into such a state Son?" Harry pointed at the pantry.

Albus seemed to be fighting with stringing a sentence together, his hands rubbed against his legs and his eyes did not meet his fathers'. "It wasn't supposed to happen, was it Luna? My wand went off…" Albus looked over to Luna.

She was surprised at him, asking her to lie about James attacking his mother? But then, why would he take the blame for James? What was he afraid of? She pondered all of this, deeply. She would not lie to Harry. "Al, it's alright. Harry, I think what should happen right now is we get the kids calmed down, and possibly send them to school a little later. I can owl Hogwarts and let them know."

Harry looked over his family and nodded, he didn't need all the details right now, and all that mattered was everyone being okay. "Look," he bit his lip, "I don't know what's happened here, or completely why it happened- but I'm not sending you back today- unless you want to go," he looked at all of his children who gave no inclination of wanting to return to school at present. "So, erm, how about breakfast? Is anyone here hungry? Knoby?" Harry looked at his elf and friend, hoping the elf would offer endorsement.

"You are just like Uncle Ron, Dad!" Lily said, a weak smile working it's way onto her face, Harry noticed the pain was still in her eyes though.

"Sorry?" Harry said, not catching the comment.

"Food-Food is the answer, that's what she means. Uncle Ron always goes to food in a pinch!" James spoke calmly, sitting down.

"Harry, I don't think food is going to be the _top _priority right now. Ginny is gone, and she was in quite a state when she left. I would like to ensure that everything here is as secure as can be." Luna remembered Teddy's advice, "Please, let us see to that first?" _And we can talk as well, _Luna thought-she hoped.

James looked at both of the adults; considering knowledge within him that he felt didn't need to be shared, James regarded his dream more carefully now that he knew what his mother had done. _The noose was around a wolf's throat, _James internalized his fear, his hands clenched and unclenched. "Dad, Luna is right, I think. Can I help with the enchantments?"

Harry felt dumbstruck, they were all acting frightened, for the sake of time he decided to go with it- they were only enchantments and nothing would likely come of them. "Fine! James you come with Luna and I, Knoby," Harry looked at the elf, "watch over these two please."

"As if they were my own, Master Harry," Knoby said, going to Albus and Lily.

Harry, Luna and James left the kitchen; Luna heard Harry cast Muffliato behind them. They patrolled the corridors of the house, magically sealing every window and door, blocking every floo and passageway. "Protego Totallum!" Luna waved her wand at the ceiling, which glistened after a moment.

"There now," Harry said, locking the last door in the Estate. "Now, I want both of you to tell me what has happened today."

And so the story was told, truthfully and most completely by both of them. Luna didn't like how hurt Harry looked, she wanted to take that away from him; it wasn't the right time though. She knew she had not been as careful as she should have been; there was a burden on her shoulders that she felt she would know evermore. She and James finished the tale and were both rather dry mouthed.

Harry shook his head, understanding now the cause for everyone's desire for protection. "So who do you think she was trying to attack? You or Luna?" Harry looked at his son first, and his Luna.

"I wouldn't be able to say, I'm afraid, all I know is that Knoby stopped her, our backs were turned…" Luna said shakily.

There was a silence in the air that wanted to be popped like a balloon, and James was that pin.

"Mine wasn't," James confessed.

"What James?" Harry focused on him.

"My back wasn't turned," he shook his head, and didn't want to come out with it. "My back wasn't turned at all, Luna had just disarmed me. I could see her." He spoke in broken gasps of breath; his eyes flickered across the room that they occupied, the sunlight making him feel more exposed. "I could see her as she raised her wand…it was pointed at you, Luna," he trembled. "She wanted you," James said.

Luna did feel fear over this revelation, but she was relieved that it was, at the very least, safe to say that Ginny still cared enough for her children on some level. Luna was comforted that she would have been attacked, and not the children- better her than them any day. "It's alright, James."

"No it's not Luna, it's really not!" James sounded defeated, his eyes scanning the ceilings and windows and doors. "I wanna go back to school, it's safest there."

Luna had her arms around James in a heartbeat, her own heart flooded with love for the frightened boy that reminded her so of Harry at fifteen. "You're safe here James, your dad and I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Harry knew a rising feeling of love for Luna at that moment, the way she cared for James as her own. "Luna, James," he breathed deeply "maybe what happened today was necessary. Ginny needs help. She must have become unhinged somehow, I'm not sure what caused it."

Luna's looked at Harry with wonder, as did James. James held his wand in his hand and looked around the room. "I think it was Draco. I think Mum started cheating after Lil' went to school and it's undone her." James said slowly.

Harry looked doubtful, simply being with Draco couldn't have made Ginny mad.

"I don't think Draco is a bad person, not deep down. I think Ginny was bad for him and he realized things would be better for him if he stayed away from Ginny. That's what made her mad, after Draco rejected her- I mean, she went a bit batty." Luna offered.

Harry thought it all to be true. Little did he know Draco's well being was in jeopardy, as well as another soul.

**AN: Reviews loved and appreciated, and once again thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Love, TowerMage**


	26. Chapter XXVI: The Lost Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta Services offered by : DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XXVI: The Lost Souls**

* * *

Draco's stomach was an angry den full of poorly-fed and ill tempered rabbits, that had taken to chewing on his lower intestines and poking their unwelcome heads into his liver. His eyes scrunched together erratically therefore, and this was all most uncomfortable for him. His hands, he had spent much time as of late staring at his hands, those hands what had strangled his Astoria. The last few hours were all blended together in his mind, he was trying to sort through all of the details, but they slipped through his hands like running water. He shook his head and raised his head upwards, eyes focused on the ceiling and not on the woman in front of him.

He had not wanted the investigation to start so early, but he knew within him that everything would be too early for him, there would never be sufficient time for him to recover from this. Talking was so difficult, it was like trying to bend a Galleon with your bare hands. His mind was slow, not from lack of details, but he was felt like there was a missing segment in the story, something just didn't flow- like a textbook with pages ripped out. So, it was understandable that Hermione had taken to prodding him occasionally whenever he appeared to be slowing down and drifting off.

"Draco, once again- I want to paraphrase what you have just stated to me, that way I am absolutely certain of the details. You say that you came home to try and settle differences with Astoria, who then proceeded to Imperius and rape you, correct?" Hermione had a look on her face similar to that of a lioness, ferocity emanated from every part of her.

"That's what happened, yes." his voice was hallow, and there was no trepidation in his response, that is what he knew to have happened. He was unsettled, his hands wrung at his robes, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He had remembered everything going well, until a point at which Astoria and he started fighting…but then she raped him? He couldn't make sense of it all, so how was he supposed to explain it to Granger?

Hermione let him rest for a few seconds as she collected her thoughts on the matter, he didn't break the silence and she knew it was hers to break. She steadied herself as she did so. "Tell me, had you been truly under the Imperius curse, why would you have put up a resistance?" Hermione eyed him, before extending one of her hands- the other hand resting on her wand now. "Corbin?" she said, turning around to face her assistant. "The wand, please."

Corbin nodded and shuffled over to a table where Draco watched him pick up Astoria's wand, Draco sensed Hermione's idea but did not want to accept it. He was telling the truth, they would have to realize that and let him off. He didn't want to cause any problem, he was so confused about his Astoria's means of passing on. He felt stinging behind his eyes that mingled with his panic as Hermione took the wand from Corbin.

"Draco, I understand this to be Astoria's wand, is that correct?" Hermione looked at the wand, and then to Draco, she stared without faltering.

"That is her wand, yes." he told her, truthfully, as he had all morning. He prayed that Scorpius would remain asleep upstairs, he didn't need to be down here for this. Draco knew he was supposed to be returned to Hogwarts today, but he couldn't…not now that this had happened. He needed to be near his son right now, he wanted to hold his son so badly.

"Prior Incantato!" Hermione said, pointing her own wand to Astoria's.

There was a rush of light that burst forth from the wand like the winds of a gale, and a miniature version of Astoria was seen cleaning her makeup off of her face. "Deletrius." Hermione said calmly. "Tergeo, was the last spell cast by this wand, Draco. Not the Imperius. I think we had better revisit your story." Hermione was stern, and in her eyes shone passion. She was in her element, and she relished the thought that just maybe- she would finally bring Draco under the hammer of justice.

"I can't tell you anything different, Hermione- I've told you the truth." he ran his fingers through his hair and his breathing became labored. He was rocking in his chair slightly, and he just kept looking back at Astoria's wand. "I remember that she used Imperio on me, then she raped me, that's all I have to offer- Merlin, I'm sorry and I wish there was more! Look at me, I wouldn't murder Astoria,…we were just starting to get our marriage back together." he pleaded, the stinging feeling behind his eyes growing stronger.

"Draco," Hermione said, handing the extra wand to Corbin, who tucked it into his robes and stood behind Hermione defensively, arms crossed across his chest. "You must see it the way the Ministry will. The facts are these," she started counting things off on her fingers. "Your wife and you have been fighting for custody over Scorpius for a good while now, it is known that you want full custody. You have cheated on Astoria with Ginny Potter. You have had to split half the Malfoy accounts with her. Your and your wife were all alone in that room last night, you admitted this yourself. Now, you say she used illegal magic against you- which cannot be backed up; just like your story."

Draco started to think that maybe he should get up, maybe he should grab Scorpius and run as far away as he could. But it brought bile to his throat and he knew he could not do it. This was wrong, what Granger was saying was all wrong- he knew exactly where she was going and he did not want to complete the thought. He was an innocent man, he hadn't murdered Astoria to gain custody of Scorpius and regain Malfoy assets. The mere thought of it was ludicrous. "Hermione, please- I did not kill Astoria for personal gain, it was self defense…" he said weakly, not really believing it himself, but not knowing what else to say. He had never believed Astoria to be violent.

"Draco, you have the motive. You have the means. You have the opportunity. The thing you lack, is a solid alibi. Until you can present me with proof that you did not intend to kill your wife, until you present me with evidence showing that she did Imperius you and threaten your well being, I have no choice but to place you under arrest for the murder of Astoria." she said, as she stood up and held her wand at the ready. "I am placing you under arrest, please" she said as kindly as she could. "relinquish your wand, and give me your hands." she held her wand out to his hands after he had willingly given Corbin his wand.

"Please, Hermione- my son. Please, just try to make sure he stays safe. I don't know what's happened to me- but I promise you I am innocent. Just make sure my son is safe- let him know how much I love him." Draco said, the stinging giving way now that he had given into the tears.

She looked at him, standing pitifully before her as she tapped his wrists with her wand and his hands were bound together. She had not noticed how much he had changed since they last saw each other, he was no longer a bouncy little ferret- but a concerned father. The mother in her felt her sympathies stir for him. _'No, he is the prime suspect in Astoria's death, be indifferent!'_ She urged herself on as she brought him to the fireplace and away from the front door which was likely littered with paparazzi still. But as she tossed the Floo Powder into the grate she couldn't shake the feeling that she owed him comfort.

"I will make sure he stays safe, Draco. Your son will be safe. Corbin," Corbin was at her side. "Stay here with Scorpius until I return." With that she walked into the fireplace and brought Draco with her. The smell of smoke was present as she spoke clearly and with conviction "Ministry of Magic." The flames burst out of the grate and Corbin was left in the Malfoy estate- a still sleeping Scorpius upstairs.

"I do hope the examiners get here soon, I never do well with the dead." Corbin shuffled about the room uncertainly, trying to maintain bravery until he was freed from this particular duty.

* * *

**AN: A review is like a meal at breakfast, I'm happier when I have one. So please, review or give me breakfast. Your starving writer, TowerMage.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta Services offered by DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XXVII: Hope**

* * *

Albus was seated at his favorite chair in the kitchen, directly across from Lily with Knoby to his left preparing breakfast. _I wonder where Mum's gone now…_ thought he as his hands picked up the Daily Prophet, not that he intended to read it, oh no, he was just going to read the Horoscopes by Madame Brown.

Today, however, his attention was caught by the front page article, and as he skimmed over it he wondered wildly about how his father would react. Surely, his mum would be most upset over it- seeing as she had been romantically involved with him.

**Scandal Seeps from Malfoy Estate**

Early this morning the Prophet was tipped off to a story that you, the reader, just had to know about. It is with a heavy heart that we report that Astoria Malfoy was killed in the early hours of this morning. The only thing more tightly closed than the curtains of the Malfoy estate, are the lips of Draco Malfoy; long time suspected dark wizard, and the alleged murderer of Astoria.

Is this the result of the long and savage divorce battle that has shaken the souls of the three person family, as well as the pocket book? Sadly, we have little to go on, but one thing is sure: the Malfoy's only child has not been seen leaving the house, despite the requirement for him to return to school today.

Hermione Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, was seen going into the house hours after we arrived, though she refused comment we can safely assume it was to arrest Draco Malfoy.

The house is quiet now, and we are determined to give you the full story. You deserve the truth, and we will be the first to give it to you.

Rita Skeeter- Special Correspondent

Albus finished reading the article just as Knoby came over and closed his open mouth for him. "Mustn't be catching flies now, Master Albus." Knoby said as he returned to cleaning the kitchen up.

The silence built in intensity as Albus thought of the whole affair, he just couldn't believe it. He had seen Draco's arm, there had been no Dark Mark present…had he really been a Dark Wizard after all? Sure, the other children at school had always teased Scorpius about being a Pure-Blood, about having a Dark family- but wasn't that all just childish rivalry?

Albus was worried, and he unconsciously put himself in Scorpius' place- his mother dead, and his father accused of the murder. "Lily," he eyed his sister to make sure he had her attention. "never mind." he said, choosing not to ask her opinion of the whole matter. He would ask Luna what she thought. Luna would be best.

It was not long before Luna, Harry and James rejoined them in the kitchen, and Albus wasted no time with confronting Luna. "Luna," he said, hopping off of the chair and staring at her seriously.

"Yes, Al?" she said, tucking her hair behind her ears before sitting down.

"They said Scorpius' dad murdered his mum. Do you believe it?" Albus decided the direct approach would be best, no dilly dallying.

Luna had the strangest look on her face, and of course, Al thought it could have been due to the nature of his question, or perhaps the way he had phrased it. Maybe a good introduction and lead in would have better suited the inquiry, either way- the question was on the table now.

"Where did you hear such a thing, Albus?" Harry walked over to Luna's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, James and Lily stared at Al.

"The Prophet said so. They said he was a suspected Dark Wizard and said that Scorpius' mum was dead. They said Aunt Hermione came to his place and everything. That Ms. Skeeter woman wrote about it, the one who always tries to Owl you, Dad." Albus said, all very quickly, he didn't like them all looking at him. He knew it was a bad story, he knew he would be getting attention, but this was really unsettling. He had never known a murderer, and he didn't think Draco seemed the type, Draco was a father too after all.

"Let me see the Prophet, dear." Luna said, as Albus reached for the Prophet, and placed it in Luna's outstretched hands. He watched as they all leaned over and read the article, he watched as their faces each reflected a different emotion; shock, amazement, and in the case of his father; hurt.

James was thunderstruck, and he just shook his head over and over as he sat down in the chair Knoby offered him. "No way. I can't believe that. Looks like we're not the only ones' arriving at Hogwarts late today."

"I can't believe a word of it, I simply can't." Luna sat the paper down, looking to Harry for agreement. Her hand found his and Albus smiled a little, he liked seeing them happy.

"I'm not sure," Harry looked away from the Prophet, and his eyes found the floor. "Draco wasn't capable of," he stopped, but Albus so wanted him to continue- it sounded interesting, whatever he was about to say. "No. I don't believe it either, Draco is a changed person."

"I think he's a good person too." Lily said, not altogether catching the meaning of her father's statement. But then again, the mind of a child is free to form ideas of it's own. Albus didn't notice the difference between the two, as he also thought Draco a good person.

"Can we help him, Dad?" James said, making his first remark since sitting down. "I don't like to think that someone who lived with us is capable of that. It's not right. There has to be more to the story too, Skeeter is never really reliable." his eyes were set on his fathers'.

"I think there is a lot more to the story, to be exact." Luna said, standing up. Harry's hand fell down to his side as Luna got up, and Albus watched her avidly. She paraded around the kitchen, hand wrapped around her chin and other hand resting on her hip. Albus thought she looked rather like The Thinker. "Draco is going to need an Attorney."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he can afford one, the Malfoy vault must have plenty of money. We can be there to support him." Harry said, and Albus spoke up.

"If it doesn't, I can give him some of my Sickles, I know it's not much, but every little bit helps, right?"  
"Al, shut up." James said, rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"Hey that's not nice! I'm only trying to be helpful!" Al felt hurt, and glared at James, James and his stupid face. "You're just upset cuz I've still got some money, and I didn't blow it all on those pictures of the seventh years!" Albus declared, knowing this would embarrass his brother beyond belief.

As Albus watched his father's expression change from concern to all out shock, James' cheeks' turned red as a beet, and Albus clutched his stomach, holding in his laughter.

Albus could see that his dad was just about to comment on the pictures, he hoped that it would end up in James' getting punished, but he was deprived of his joy by two distractions. The first of which was Lily's. "But Al, I saw you looking at that picture of the Holy Head Harpies Keeper a few days ago, and your pants…" Albus looked around the room and was relieved to see that Lily's voice didn't carry that well, his fantasy was safe ; for the moment. Lily's voice was drowned out by Luna's voice, which carried much better and reached Albus' ears like a birdsong.

"I'm going to represent Draco." Luna said, plain as could be as Harry's words caught in his throat.

The room fell silent, even Knoby ceased cleaning to look up admiringly at the blonde. Lily's smile was widest as she hopped off her chair to hug Luna around her waist.

"Cool." James said, and all embarrassment disappeared.

Albus sat there, upset that James would not be getting into trouble for possessing naked pictures of Hecate Bell and Melody Locke, but he found that he had the coolest step-mom a kid could ask for. Though, she wasn't exactly his step-mom yet, but a boy could hope, couldn't he?

**AN: On a note, my laptop has lost all sources of power and I'm in desperate need of a new source. So if I don't update regularly next week I apologize. I will put forth every effort to regain internet access as quickly as possible, but just so you know, that's where I am. Reviews loved, you guys didn't like ole Draco's part very much, now didja? : P**

**Love , TowerMage**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: The Setup

AN: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta Services Offered by : DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XXVIII: The Setup**

Luna's robin's egg blue robes and lively face brightened the dismal corridors of Azkaban more and more with every step she took. Her hair bounced on her shoulders and her black attaché case barely contained it's contents, with little snatches of parchment peeking out like an interested tourist. The calls and whistles of various prisoners followed Luna on her journey, occasionally she would give a smile and a wave, other times her face was unreadable as she passed people whom she had fought years ago.

Cell two hundred and sixteen was the one she was seeking, and she found it with relative ease. The guards had given her full authority over the prisoner, given her connection with Harry, and she donned a serious and authoritative demeanor, the mindset of a true lawyer.

Draco had not been in Azkaban long, a mere four hours according to the prisoner log. Luna had talked to Hermione only briefly before setting off for the prison, and it was a short Owl at that. So it was that Luna found Draco hunched on a bed with his knees to his chin, his body was trembling, as if he were cold, she felt nothing of the sort. She rapped on the wall near the small separation of the bars, and he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Luna?" his voice shook, and it was no wonder, Luna could only imagine what he must be going through. "I'm surprised to see you, here of all places…" he said, getting up as his knees popped from lack of use. He walked to the bars and put extended a hand to Luna's outstretched hand.

"Draco, answer me truthfully." She raised her eyes to his and waited for his commitment.

"Of course, I will." His eye twitched.

"Did you murder Astoria?" she stopped touching his hand for this moment, the kind gesture had served its purpose.

"I don't know what happened, I can't think…" his lips moved wordlessly.

"I believe you are innocent, and so do Harry and the kids. We're all behind you." She said, sitting her attaché case down. "There is something more to this isn't there, Draco?" Luna asked, her voice lowered, not wanting to attract the attention of unsavory types.

"I loved my Astoria, I had no reason to…" he stumbled. He turned his head, Luna watched him like a child watches an animal.

"Draco, I think you will object to this outright. I am going to represent you in front of the Wizengamot. I believe I can clear your name of this, as well as ensure that Scorpius is well cared for until you are in the general population again."

It was a sign of just how desperate he was, or perhaps it was a sign of how poor he was, that he accepted Luna's offer almost instantly. "I wouldn't know how to repay your kindness…if it's money you want…"

"Think nothing of the money. But I do have a list of requests that you would need to fulfill upon your release." She counted off, not waiting for his approval. "I want you to take excellent care of Scorpius, as you have always done, he is going to need you more than ever now that Astoria is gone."

"Well obviously I would do that," he looked past Luna, as if hoping to see his son behind her.

"Secondly, there is the matter of the Chain." She stopped speaking, and allowed her words to register with him.

Luna at first thought she hadn't spoken loudly enough, several moments passed and she was just about to comment when his lips parted."That's right," he almost whispered, his eyes coming back to hers now. "What of that?"

"Since the custody trial never came, the Unbreakable Vow has been nullified, making you the true owner of the Chain of Submission. Upon clearance of your name, Draco Malfoy, I want that chain. Those are my fees, do you accept them?"

He bit his lip, and shook his head. "No."

"No?" she replied, a note of disbelief in her voice, thinking she had been rather reasonable.

"I want you to also find out what happened," he sat down crossed legged, separated from Luna by the bars. "I have this whole span of time where I can't remember some things. It's like I've lost my mind, some may even have called it bloodlust…a crime of passion maybe…if I've truly lost my mind, and I'm really a murderer, I can't be around my son…" he turned his head, Luna began to wonder if he had started crying.

"Draco, you are not a murderer, I am not sure what happened yet, but you are not the type."

"You don't know that, you don't know what I'm capable of." his voice cracked.

"Yes, I do." Luna touched his arm. "Tell me everything you can remember," Luna said, taking out a quill and parchment. She wrote neatly on her parchment as he divulged the story to her, she asked him for details to everything, from the foreplay to the final breaths. Some of her questions caught him off guard, however.

"What do you mean, did I finish before she died?" he looked appalled.

"Not letting her be satisfied can drive any woman to murder. Did she finish, and did you?" Luna had stopped writing now, and instead she poked him through the bars with the quill, a black mark appearing on his grey robes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sweat was running down his face. "She always finishes…" he frowned, eyes closed, "…finished first, I had to make sure…always…"

"Ok. What happened after you had both finished?" Luna flipped the parchment over, to cover the other side in her notes. She shook the quill, and the ink turned from black to purple, _much more cheerful now,_ she smiled.

"Then it was black. It was all I could remember, then I came to, I was on top of her…I had been bleeding, my neck was dripping with blood. I think it was the blood loss that broke her Imperius Curse." His breaths were deeper now, Luna could see him reliving it and she hated that she had to make him do so. "she started yelling at me, saying that she knew what I had done, who I had fucked. She called me a whore, she said she knew it all along, knew that I was a horrible person. She kept on saying that the only reason she agreed to see me again was so that she could kill me."

Luna stopped writing, and stared at him, what he was saying did not jive with what she had heard from Astoria when they met. "Go on, Draco."

"She scratched at me again, and then I blacked out…I think it was the loss of blood, that had to be it, then I came to…I had my hands around her throat, I was watching as her eyes were swallowed up by fear…then I just kept shaking her, and shaking her, I couldn't stop!" his voice had been steadily rising, growing more uncontrolled. "I had to, she was trying to kill me….she wanted me dead…"

"Draco, I want to ask you something." Luna put away the parchment, and the quill, and she leaned in close, so that her nose was mere inches from his.

"What?" Draco shook his head.

"You say that your blood broke the Imperius Curse. Tell me something, when did Astoria place the Imperius Curse on you? If it was broken, you would be able to know when you were placed under it's influence. There would have been, according to theory, another blackout period." She looked at him, and couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

His face was full of concentration, as if he were going over the story again in his head. With every passing second Luna felt more hopeful, she had come to realize a few undeniable facts during her questioning, a few facts that nobody else would know.

She had talked to Astoria, had comforted her in the streets of Knockturn Alley, Luna knew that Astoria wanted to repair her marriage, not sever it. She knew that Astoria was not capable of murder. She also realized that the only time Draco mentioned blackouts were after the mutual cum fest. She had to be sure that this was the whole story however, she could not mess anything up.

"I…I…I can't remember blacking out any other times…the only times I did black out were after we had came together…Luna…" he sounded jubilant, as he got to his knees and crawled as close as he could towards her. "Luna…it wasn't rape at all…I was willing…" his voice shook with excitement, before it sounded fearful. "was I setup? Luna, do you think so?"

Luna smirked. "Draco, I think you were most definitely setup." She got to her feet, and he looked surprised.

"Where are you going? You can't be leaving?" he jumped to his feet.

"You stay right there Draco," she grabbed her case and tossed her hair to the side. "We're getting you ready for court. Don't worry now, soon, your name will be as clean as mine."


	29. Chapter IXXX: The Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**DreamStallion33 : MIA? **

**IXXX: The Hunt**

Luna left Azkaban and felt the crushing darkness once more as she apparated away. After a quick drop off of her attache case to Knobby at the Estate ("No, Knobby, I won't be long, just visiting my Dad") , she apparated into the valleys of Ottery St. Catchpole. She breathed in the fresh air, so much more friendly to her lungs than that of Azkabans. The wind felt cool against her face and her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of red hair. "Shouldn't be much harder to track her down than it is to find a Snargaluff Pod." Luna knelt down to her boots and reassured herself that her hidden protection, a Goblin made dirk, was still tucked securely onto the Dragonhide.

Luna rose as gracefully as a swan and felt a chill wash over her as she pressed on with the mission. Purposelfully she walked the fields near her home, eyes scanning the area for Ginny, Luna knew she had to be somewhere close. Ginny had nowhere else to go, not really, Luna thought. She wouldn't have been so foolish as to return to the Burrow, but that didn't rule out the forests where she and Luna had played as children.

The ground was decorated with clovers and wildflowers, and the sky was as calm as one could have hoped for; it was a truly beautiful day. Yet, here Luna was, spending it chasing after _her_, the one she believed responsible for it all. Luna was certain that Ginny had been behind Draco's despair, though she couldn't say how. But there were pieces of the story that were very clear to her, the pieces fit together so perfectly that they could mean nothing else.

Ginny had missed Draco, had wondered where he had gone, and that was when she trailed him to the Malfoy Manor house. She discovered Astoria and Draco, possibly rekindling their love, and it made Ginny go mad with rage- a rage Luna had already seen on numerous occassions. Had Ginny Imperiused Astoria to kill Draco? She didn't know. But she could work out what would have happened next. Ginny would have wanted Draco back regardless, but first she would have her revenge- first she would screw another person, because that was just how Ginny operated. _Her life revolves around wankers and wildforests, that's all there is to it. Teddy was the one she wanted next, but Teddy would have none of it._ Luna thought as she passed into a copse, alert at all times and listening for any sign of being detected.

Luna always thought her glimpses into other peoples' minds was mere intuition, as of late though, she realized that perhaps she was a true seer- she was born under the radiant impressions of Venus, mind you. Yes, to Luna it all made sense, Ginny's wild reactions and behavior was all due to jealousy. Ginny was a lover scorned, and it had been the final gobstone in the sack for her. Ginny was a danger to herself and everyone around her, not that Luna cared about Ginny- no, she just wanted to protect her family, the family that Ginny had left behind.

Luna heard a cracking of wood behind her, and was able to spin around just in time to fully appreciate that magnitude of the beast approaching her. "Protego!" Luna called out, casually as if ordering a cup of tea, and the beast bounced away as it hit the invisible shield. Luna cautiously approached the fallen beast, a wild dog, and looked closely at it's eyes- it had been Imperiused, that was certain, for it's eyes bore unmistakalbe signs of being controlled. The silvery glossed over appearance said it all.

With a speed borne of adrenaline, Luna tuck and rolled out of the way just as a silver jet of light flashed past her, coming from none other than the crazed Weasley.

"Looks as though you missed, might want to try your luck again." Luna gazed upon the demented face of Ginny, her hair was dusted with remnants of dead leaves and her eyes held all the madness of Hades. There was a smile on Ginny's face as she walked towards Luna.

"Come to find me, have you darling?" Ginny spoke as though to a lover, and Luna admired her dedication towards pet names.

"I have come to capture you, I believe you will be a vital asset in proving Draco Malfoy's innocence. As his legal representation, I need you to secure his freedom." Luna got to her feet and sent a binding hex hurtling towards Ginny.

Ginny deflected the hex and it went flying uselessly into the woods. "I don't think so."

"Please, now, don't go making this harder on me than it needs to be. If you would just come quietly I could be home with Harry, teaching him the proper methods of erotic asphyxiation."

Ginny cackled. "I'll take your breath away, if that's what you want." Ginny waved her wand, and Luna quickly relieved Ginny the responsibility of holding onto the stick with a quick Expelliarmus charm. It wasn't until Ginny's wand had hit the forest floor that Luna saw it. While she had been distracted Ginny had reached deep into her robes and pulled out a second wand, Luna's head turned and time seemed to slow down as Ginny's face became joyful. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny screeched louder than any owl, and Luna felt her body go rigid as she crashed to the grounds like a mighty pine tree, the sounds of the snapping twigs all around her.

Luna could only see the tops of the trees above,a green sea rolling in the sky, and she could only hear the whispering of the woods as she lay there motionless. Though her wand was held fast in her hand she could use no spell, and was unsure as to why. The calm melodies of the forest were interrupted by the cracking of twigs and leaves as Ginny stepped closer, and Luna felt a heaviness press upon her as Ginny straddle her. Luna watched horrified as Ginny sniggered, watched helplessly as Ginny ripped open Luna's robes, and reached into the cloth to grab hold of Luna's breasts.

_That's not fair! _Luna found herself screaming inside herself as Ginny pricked and prodded her chest. _Levicorpus! _Luna shouted at herself, she willed her wand to work, and as she repeated the incantation, Ginny looked down at Luna's hand.

"Oh my, look at this Looney," Ginny released hold of one of Luna's breasts and Luna felt her wand slip away. What Ginny held up scared Luna far worse than anything she had yet done. In Ginny's hand was a broken wand, held together by a sliver of wood, which Ginny broke apart with a defiant grin. "No more spells for you, Lovegood."

Ginny lowered her lips to Luna's and bit, and Luna knew the iron taste of blood as it flowed across her gums. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest. Ginny landed a punch on Luna's stomach as she was getting up, and Luna felt her breath flee momentarily, as her eyes watered with the pain of it. "We're going for a trip, Looney. I think I'll show you just how bad a witch I can be." Luna felt Ginny holding onto her hand, as Ginny Disapparated into nothingness. Luna's thoughts were only of Harry and the children, and how she might never see them again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating, I had to be hospitalized for diabetes. Needles and IV's are not my friends. Doing better now. As for further updates- they are still coming, if you notice any errors let me know. **

**TowerMage**


	30. Chapter XXX: Into the Winds

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter XXX : Into the Winds

Luna couldn't have been more disappointing for Ginny, for Ginny had desperately wanted Luna to be frightened of her. But not even being chained up, completely isolated and in a dark windowless room, Luna wouldn't stop smiling- . "What are you smiling for?" Ginny questioned her, and Luna gave a bright flash of those pearly whites.

"I'm smiling because of how simply foolish of you this was. I feel sad for you as well, you are pitiable, somewhere within you, you actually thought this was a good idea. Now, where are we? I see many cages, bottles and jars- are we in your laboratory of love?"

"I think you are a lunatic, as does everyone else with any matter of intelligence. So, I don't need you feeling sad for me, I will soon have all that I want." Ginny touched her wand to Luna's eyebrows and started burning them off with a small heat. "Stupid little princess, how do you like this for your stupid questions?"

Luna's eyes went up as far as they could to follow Ginny's wand movement, Ginny appreciated the quizzical look she was receiving.

"You know, I'll actually be able to grow those back once I receive a new wand. As would anyone with an ounce of talent in Transfiguration. I guess you didn't get that OWL did you, Gin Gin?" Luna gave a most high pitched laugh, and Ginny scowled at her.

"Bitch." Ginny backhanded Luna and Luna's eyes closed from the pain. Ginny walked over to a particular jar and smiled as she pulled out a mouse, whose mouth refused to open, and she brought it before Luna whose face had dawning comprehension on it.  
"Is that a gift for me? Why thank you so much, I usually appreciate animals a lot more than most, they're so much kinder than humans at times." Luna eyed the mouse.

Ginny laughed and felt it shake her bones, she felt excited again, her body was getting hotter by the second as she laid the mouse down before Luna's feet. "Petrificus totalus!" The mouse had started to run off, but was frozen almost comically in mid sprint. "You'll enjoy this, Looney." Ginny made a slashing movement with her withdrawn wand. "Sectumsempra!" and Ginny jumped up and down as the mouse's tail seperated from it's former body with a small shower of blood. The mouse fell over, and it was seen by Ginny and Luna, to be breathing laboriously.

Ginny came close to Luna and spat in her face. "How ya like that one, you dumb animal? Did you like that Looney, did you think it was a good laugh?"

Ginny waited for Luna's response, it was almost like waiting to cum when your partner was making it difficult to do so. Ginny had never liked waiting. The time ticked away, and Luna just looked smug. Ginny's hand flew towards Luna's face again to backhand her, and that is when Luna's teeth sank into Ginny's hand. "Aiieieeee!" Ginny screeched as Luna's teeth buried themselves between Ginny's forefinger and thumb.

"GET OFF!" Ginny shrieked as her wand hand flicked. "Relashio! Relashio! Relashio!" Ginny was thrown backwards as Luna's teeth seperated, Luna's mouth now painted with Ginny's blood.

Ginny clutched at her hand, and was horrified to see the deep marks in her hand, she felt her forefinger growing numb, and she had never been one for healing easily.

"Your own brother was hit with Sectumsempra, have you no shame?" Luna said, blood trickling off her lips now, landing on and ruining her good robes. "I hope it felt good, that should be very painful for a while."

"I'm going to show you painful, you daft whore." Ginny said, as she rose shakily to her feet, careful to keep her injured hand behind her back. Ginny's mouth curled as she waved her wand and whispered, "Nox."

--

Knoby's nerves were all out of order, they had been since his Luna had not returned after a few hours. Finally, at a quarter past eight Master Harry came to see him. "Knoby, didn't you tell me earlier that Luna was just supposed to be visiting her Dad?" Harry sat down, offering Knoby a seat next to his own.

"Yes, Master Harry. Miss Luna was telling me that she was only visiting her father in Ottery St. Catchpole, and that she would return shortly...essentially that is what she said."

"Because I just received an Owl back from Xeno, telling me he has not seen Luna in a few days and she has not made herself known to him if she is there. Did she say she was stopping anywhere else beforehand?"

Knoby was worried, Miss Luna was a capable witch, but in these times it was easy to be overcome if one were not careful. "Master Harry, I don't know anymore. Knoby knows she went to see Mr. Draco in Azkaban, and that she returned here. If's I were to make a guess, I think she would be out looking for evidence to support Mr. Draco's innocence. How she would go about getting that, I do not know, the ordeal is so complex." Knoby looked to Harry who was tugging at his hair.

"Knoby, I must ask you to do something very difficult, are you willing to help me find Miss Luna?" Harry remained seated, while Knoby rose to his full height.

"Sir, I would gladly search all ends of the Earth for Miss Luna." He put a hand over his heart and held his head high. "Would even go so far as to battle a vicious nest of Wrackspurts, Knoby would swim the deepest..." Knoby was interrupted.

"Excellent, then what I need you to do is stay here, and watch the children." Harry said, getting up. "I could not dare send you out to brave dangers all by yourself, and you are a most capable elf. Therefore, I trust you completely with the children. When I return, verify my identity by asking me something only I would know, it sounds questionable I know, but nobody save Luna knows me as well as you do. My friend, can you do this?"

Knoby at first was dissappointed, but at his masters ( and friend) words he was emboldened, and took out his wand and held it as his side. "Sir, I am honored by your trust in Knoby. I will do your will until my last breath."

Harry bent down and embraced the elf, "I hope that you never breathe your last, my dear little friend." and with that Harry took his invisibility cloak from off the nearby coat rack, and set off into the night, as Knoby locked the door behind him.

"Good luck, Master Harry, find her safe!" Knoby called into the winds.

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated, please give me some good ones. Thanks to EVERYONE who favorited after the last chapter, it means so much! You are all awesome! Did you know I actually considered calling this chapter "Harry Potter, at worlds end?" I didn't think it would encourage a lot of you to read on, so I made it 'Into the Winds', tee hee. **

**Currently this chapter is Un-beta'd, Dream is a little busy at the moment, but you'll have fresh and crisp chapters before too long. On a personal note, my honeymoon starts this weekend, I'll be gone from a computer for 10 days. So unfortunately no new chapters for you until then, but once I return I promise a double dose of Luna, and a little surprise me thinks. **

**Until then, good health and happy readings!**

**Love, TowerMage**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta Services: DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XXXI: Autumn**

* * *

Harry apparated with a tiny _pop_ into the clearing outside Xeno's tower, a questionable black smoke poured from one of the windows, and Harry hoped that it was nothing more than poor cooking. Harry remembered how close he had come to disaster in Xeno's old home however, and he decided to be cautious when he entered. He was probably just being silly, but Harry couldn't shake off a feeling he hadn't known truly for many years; danger.

He kept his wand up his sleeve and knocked authoritatively on the door next to the sign posts. Harry smiled despite himself, keep off the Gernumblies indeed. Now as he waited, he remembered a happier time where Gernumblies were involved- Luna had been bitten by one at Fleur & Bills wedding. He chuckled.

Harry once again witnessed the door of the Lovegood home swing open, and he was greeted by Xenophilius. "Harry Potter, I expected that I would be seeing you soon." he gripped Harry's hand and nearly pulled him into the house.

"Sorry, Xeno- you say you were expecting to see me?" Harry's eyes scanned all over the home, all across the suspicious looking animal skins, past the empty jars, and his eyes scanned the stairs leading to Luna's old room.

"Yes, the Worrywhims, of Welsh descent." his voice was gruff tonight, and Harry continued to look around.

"No, nothing like that at all." Harry knew it was time for tact, he couldn't let Xeno know that he didn't know Luna's whereabouts at such an hour. "I am actually here to borrow," Harry paused, needing to remember. "the recipe for your Fresh Water Plimpie soup. I was thinking about making it for a meal soon, and it was good." Harry lied, remembering how disgusted Ron and Hermione had looked.

"Plimpies…yes. Let me get that for you, it's in the kitchen. Follow me." he proceeded out of the room. "You'll have to ignore the smell, I had a dish go bad on me," Xeno called from ahead of Harry.

Harry had a better view now, and saw no trace of Luna- he was still feeling a little on edge, but he was sure Luna was ok. He did know an unexplainable need to find her quickly though, he was worried. "Luna said she was going to try and come to see you soon, she wanted to know a good time." Harry lied again, using his best Auror techniques to find out information.

"Hrm…well I do have the interview with the Leader of the Gaudy Gnome Tribe next week, take away a Thursday with my publisher…hmm…." he said, rooting through a heavy looking book with many yellowed pages. "yes, I think any day but Thursday and Friday…it will be so nice to see her, it's been too long."

With those words Harry's heart fell a bit, Luna had not been here at all recently, and so once Xeno found the recipe Harry accepted it with thanks and quickly departed out the front door, his wand in his hand as he stared into the darkening sky. "Luna, where are you?"

# # #

Ginny had taken to abusing Luna verbally, since physical pain only seemed to exhilarate her. "Do you know why you have no friends? It's because you're a blonde, no blondes have friends." Ginny declared, as she stared at Luna defiantly.

"Ginny, that is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Everyone knows that I have plenty of friends." Luna was getting a little bored of Ginny's behavior, honestly, the girl knew no good tactics. "Ginny, what's going to happen when I get out of here?"

Ginny giggled, and her eyes lit up. "You think you're getting out of here? When?!" Ginny giggled onwards.

"What will you children say? Forget Harry and the Ministry- is this really how you want your _children_ remembering you?"

Ginny did not stay in the room long after that, Luna hoped desperately that she had knocked some sense into her.

# # # # #

The Owl arrived exactly one day after Harry had left, and Knoby unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

Knoby,

I am still continuing my search for Luna, Xeno knows nothing of her whereabouts and I don't want to keep you and the children in the dark. I have however been in touch with Neville and I want the children going back to Hogwarts at once- their education must continue, and plus, I think it will be the best place for them emotionally until this is all resolved.  
Keep your chin up,

Harry

The house elf's eyes widened, and his head nodded in understanding. He sighed, and then turned the parchment into dust which he dumped into the rubbish bin. Knoby informed the children that they would be returning to Hogwarts on the next day via the Floo Network. Though they had some worry over returning, they trusted their father completely, and so it was that on the next day that they departed.

Knoby felt a great deal of loneliness having to stay in the great estate all by himself, and as there was no work to be done, he was in quite a state.

The days slipped by, and after the initial Owl there was no further communication from Harry. The children however were quite regular with their Owls, to which Knoby responded as informatively as possible. According to the children, Scorpius had returned to school, and it was a loss of points to anyone caught harassing Scorpius. Though Knoby didn't know the boy- he did feel a deep pity for him. Knoby never knew his mother nor father.

All in all, things were quite somber, and the passing days were hard on the elf.

# # # # # #

The room was cold, and Draco pulled at the inadequate covers that had fallen between the bed and the wall. The patrol was already making a din throughout the corridors of Draco's ward. Sleepiness soon left him and it took a little energy to get out of bed that morning, but then he remembered what today was- it was his trial.

He found himself smiling, a rare thing as of late, he knew that he would see his son today, Draco wished for a picture of Scorpius, but the guards wouldn't let any prisoner have their personal effects.

"Luna will be here shortly," Draco sighed, he had really come to hope on her for his freedom, and somewhere deep inside him he knew that she would convince the Wizengamot of his innocence. "then I can see Scorpius." he felt his spirits fall, however. "Astoria…" simply speaking her name seemed to make the morning feel more hopeful, though his voice carried sadness…

The hours slipped by, Draco grew more anxious with each passing second. His guard told him at around noon to be ready for his departure to the Ministry. Draco went to the bars. "Has my legal representation made contact with your people yet?" he asked, not wanting to doubt Luna, only to reaffirm that which he hoped for.

"No communication has been made." he said coldly, and left Draco wrapped around his bars, wondering if he really was in trouble.

# # # # # # # #

Luna had been alone for quite some time now, the darkness keeping her company and the cold not daring to settle upon her flesh. Ginny had not even made an attempt to re-enter the room, and Luna was a little grateful for it; a little uneasy. Her thoughts were of Harry, and those alone were keeping her warm. "Hmmm…this would make a rather interesting role play…" Luna said, not expecting her voice to be so loud.

She had spent some time wondering how she might best escape, the chains of course were magically reinforced. Her dirk was still in it's hiding place, but with no way of reaching it, it remained hidden. She felt hungry, but she had no idea for how long she had been. Time was nonexistent.

There were footsteps from outside the door before it opened, revealing the silhouetted form of Ginny. The room was brightened a moment later, Ginny's wand held firm by her fingers.

"Luna." Ginny walked in front of Luna, who watched her closely.

"Ooh, look, a Blubbering Humdinger." Luna said, stretching herself as far as she could around Ginny.

Ginny turned around with a look of intrigue on her face, before she heard Luna's snickering.

"Very funny." Ginny returned her attention to Luna, who smiled knowingly.

"Fooled you once."

"Luna, I don't want to do this anymore; I'm sorry." Ginny's face looked as though she had aged.

"You don't want to keep me as your hostage anymore?" Luna asked, hope empowering every word.

Ginny sat down now, her wand falling onto the floor out of her reach. She held her face in her hands and shook her head, long locks of red falling in front of her hands. "No." Came her muffled reply.

Luna suspected a trick of some kind, but she couldn't rationalize why Ginny would do so.

"Oh." Luna managed. "Well that is good. Much preferable to this, you weren't very good at it."

Ginny nodded, her hair swaying. Luna heard her breathing become labored, and saw a tear drop fall from Ginny's wrist. "I have done horrible things, and I don't want to do it anymore."

"So, no more dark witch?" Luna inquired, "Might I be released then?" Luna dared to hope.

"No, not yet. I need to tell you Luna." Ginny said, her face emerging from behind her hands and hair.

"I'm listening." Luna genuinely was.

Ginny told Luna about her wicked deeds, she told her over and over again why she had done them. The grief had consumed her, she hadn't wanted to lose Draco, she had never wanted to lose Harry, not really. She reacted violently and told Luna of the diary, and how this time there was no dark wizard controlling her. Ginny was sobbing openly now, and Luna found herself believing her tale.

"What made you give this up, Ginny?" Luna asked, looking at the pitiful woman before her.

"It was what you said,…what my children will think of me. I have ruined their lives, from the moment I Imperiused Draco and Astoria. 'You didn't just cheat on Dad, you cheated on us.' " Ginny's shoulder shook. "Look at what I've done to James, my own flesh and blood." Ginny looked away, taking her wand and casting Relashio on Luna. "He will never forgive me or love me again." Ginny remained seated, while Luna rose to her feet.

"There's a way to be good again." Luna volunteered.

Ginny laughed. "No there's not, not this time L." Ginny reverted to her childhood nickname of Luna. "I just want you to make me pay for what I've done. I have a copy of the Prophet, Draco is standing trial today…take me to his trial, and I will openly confess before the Wizengamot. Please, restrain me Luna. Before I hurt anyone else."

Luna shrugged and used the chains on Ginny, before she was satisfied she asked. "I'm going to take your wand now, ok?"

"You don't need to ask my permission." Ginny shook her head sadly. "Do it."

Luna took the wand and wondered if Mr. Ollivander could make her another one. _Ooh, good, I get to see Mr. Ollivander again soon._ Luna grinned, _and the children and Harry! _

"I will take us to the Ministry now." Luna said, and Ginny nodded.

Luna disapparated with Ginny in tow, a smile on her face that even the compressing darkness couldn't remove.

# # #

**AN: **Hello All,

I've returned from the honeymoon and it was fantastic. Better news still, I have a new computer so the updates to which you've grown accustomed shall return.

Dream & I spent a little bit more time working on this chapter to make it work- hope you've enjoyed it. The next update will come quickly, until then,

Happy reading.

-TowerMage


	32. Chapter XXXII: Lovegood Ligitimized

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do i seek to make any Galleons, Knuts or Sickles from this story.**

**Beta Services offered by : DreamStallion33**

**Chapter XXXII: Lovegood Ligitimized**

The Wizengamot was thoroghly stunned by Luna's sudden appearance, as she entered with Ginny chained up as tightly as ribbon around a present. Draco turned to see them both enter, his own movements constricted by chains of Ministry origin. Kingsley stood imperially at the front of the sea of red clad wizards, motioning Luna forward.

"Members of the Wizengamot, please excuse my late arrival. I have due cause for it being so, and I entreat you to hear my story." Has

A bald headed wizard scoffed, his face resembled raisin bread, blackened and wrinkled. "Simply unprofessional." He stated, before he was silenced by Kingsley.

"You may proceed," Kingsley stated, sitting down slowly, before he motioned for two Aurors to take Ginny off Luna's hands.

"I am greatly appreciative." Luna said, and so began her tale. She wove the story like a master seamstress, words flowing from her mouth like Phoenix Song, empowering the air and making it electrified by her revelations. She told them all of how she came to be imprisoned by Ginny, and how also Ginny confessed to her crimes.

Kingsley nodded once she had finished speaking, and h elooked to Ginny. All around the court room peoples' heads were turning to look at Ginny, the daughter of a pure-blood family, one who had done so wrong. "Ms. Weasley, do you agree that Ms. Lovegoods' tale was a true account of your actions?"

Ginny had lowered her head, her face covered by her red hair, perhaps to cover up the tears that had sprung into being in her eyes. Try though she might, she couldn't hide the tears from her words. "Minister, I attest that the account is true."  
There was a smattering of chatter about the room, pointings and grave stares were all the rage.  
"Minister, if I may make an addition to the testimony." Luna said, she stepped forwards purposefully.

"As you wish," Kingsley said, he and the others waited for her to speak.

"It is my belief that Ginny has been under a great deal of stress. Notwithstanding that she has committed atrocities that go against the very basic foundations of our society, I believe that she 

too is a victim. She had recently divorced Harry Potter, and on top of all of that, she has been greatly affected by…" Luna was interrputed.

"Do not dare try to pass this off on some obscurely false creature, daughter of Xenophil…" the raisin faced man began again, but he was cut across by Kingsley.

"Dillonsby, speak out of turn again and I will have you removed from this trial." Kingsley shouted, Dillonsby shrank back as though the sun had roasted him into hiding.

"I apologize, Ms. Lovegood, please continue." Kingsley waved her on.

"Thank you sir, as I was stating. Ginny Weasley, has suffered a great deal recently. It is known that while she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was at one point, posessed by the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort," half the Wizengamot cringed, she thought it quite amusing. _So this is what Harry feels like._She smiled inwardly. " After her release from said posession, she never received proper treatment. It fell to the Ministry of Magic to provide her with treatment as she was a victim of war, yes- war," she stated, as she noticed Dillonsby giving her a disbelieving stare. "She was a victim of Voldemort, and she had confided in me years ago, as we had been friends at the time, that her father had put in a request to have her treated by Saint Mungo's. However, Cornelius Oswald Fudge denied Mr. Weasleys claim, declaring that it was folly- that Lord Voldemort could not possibly have posessed the girl as he was _dead_. "

Luna had the fullest attention of all present now, Draco stared at her intently. "Therefore, by reason of this treatment, she had developed a superiorty complex as well as a severe case of selfishness. She wanted everything she saw, everything that she couldn't have she wanted. There was a bit of Lord Voldemort still within her, his deepest desires for control lingered in her subconscious. Had it been dealt with at the time, all of this tragedy might have been avoided. Therefore, I suggest that she not be imprisoned in Azkaban, as many of you are now thinking she should be." She turned, and began to pace faster, intensity building within her, _this is almost as good as foreplay!_ She thought, wondering how long it would be before she got to see Harry again, representation was really trying work.

"Yes, I believe that she should finally have emotional rehabilitation and mental therapy, to be administered until such a time as she is at her fullest competency, at which point she should serve a sentence of public work- to fully make atonement for her grievances. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I leave this at your feet now, rule as you may." Luna took her seat next to Draco, who looked at her as if he had never seen her properly before.

"God, that was effing brilliant, Lovegood. I had always wondered why you were Ravenclaw, now I know for sure!" he whispered in her ear, she smiled.

There was a long period of deliberation on the side of the Wizengamot, Ginny was held at wand point by two Aurors, not daring to take their eyes off of her. Ginny was still sobbing, Luna could see that much. She did hope that she would be treated properly.

Kingsley led the members of his Wizengamot back to their seats, and he remained standing as he motioned for the assembly to stand. "We have ruled in the following manner, and thus it shall be. Ginny Weasley, you are to be administered to by the staff of Saint Mungo's until such a time as we decide that you are mentally healthy. From that point you shall serve two years under the care of emotional rehabiliation, so that you can attain a level of control over your emotions. We deeply apologize for the degradation that you have endured under the fault of Minister Fudge. Mr. Malfoy, we apologize to you as well, offering our completest condolensces as a great deal of the blame falls on us.  
"Furthermore, Ms. Weasley, upon completion of your program, any time with your children must be monitored by licensed Aurors until they have all reached the age of seventeen. That is our

ruling. Trial dismissed." So it was that the Wizengamot exited, soon followed by Ginny and her pair of Aurors.

Scorpius met Luna and Draco outside the courtroom doors, and he leapt into his fathers waiting arms, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged Draco tightly. "I love you son, Merlin, but I love you so." Draco wept, as he patted his son's blonde hair. Luna smiled, knowing within her that she had reunited a family that might have been ruined, had it not been for her.  
Draco turned, and enveloped Luna in a tight hug, his words failing him as he clutched the blonde tightly. "Luna, how can I ever repay you?" Draco breathed heavily, before placing a kiss on Luna's cheek, she laughed a bit.

"You can repay me by your thanks," Luna began, "as well as the _chain_." She smiled brilliantly, as remaining members of the Wizengamot filed past them.

"Of course," Draco said, sitting his son down and taking his hand." He motioned for her to follow him outside.

"Just a moment, if you please, Draco- I need to send an Owl to Harry first, let him know of my safety."

Luna found her own way up the elevators and into Hermiones' office, which was occupied by Hermione Granger herself, Corbin at her side.

"Hello, 'Mione," Luna said genially. "Might I use your quill?" Luna asked, as she stepped into the office where Corbin was breathing quite heavily, his shirt slightly ruffled. Luna smiled knowingly.

"Luna, Of course you may." Hermione sighed,pulling a stray hair from her robes. She handed her the quill, her cheeks were red.

Luna wrote a quick note to Harry, conveying a quick record of what had transpired, and at the end, signed Luna. She rolled the parchment and placed it around the ankle of Hermione's owl, who took off immediately after receiving Luna's instructions.

"Luna, I heard of your accomplishment, my congratulations. Dillonsby was present as well, he is usually a tough competitor. Well done." Hermione inclined her head, a smile on her face.

"Well, thank you very much. It was quite exhilirating, as I'm sure your affair has been up until this point." Corbin and Hermione looked startled.

"It's not an affair…" Hermione began, undone by Luna's words, she fumbled at her robes.

"You're quite right about that, but it is also not right to engage in activities with a partner unless your husband is around. I completely accept threesome's and the like, orgies as well if one is so lucky. However, without Ronald being here, I must say you really shouldn't be fooling around with your friend here. You do have an example to set you know." Luna said, as she turned to leave, a red faced Corbin stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, well, thank you for those words. Enjoy fucking Harry tonight, let us know if you ever want to have one of those orgies." Hermione said.

"I sure will. " Luna said, doubting very much that she would ever feel the desire to be with Hermione.

She met up with Draco at the fireplaces in the Atrium of the Ministry, and with a flash of fire they flooed over to Malfoy Manor, a debt to be repaid.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the delay, I've just been wanting to make the story sound good. Please, reviews are awesome, I enjoy getting positive and negative ones. I'm totally serious, it makes my day.

Love, TowerMage


	33. Chapter XXXIII: What's Really Important

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Chapter XXXIII: What's Really Important**

* * *

Luna entered the Malfoy estate with a heavy heart, for the last time she had been within it's historic walls she hadn't been sure if she would ever make it out. Fortunately, Narcissa was not present; nor was Lucius. It was all the better for her, whether they were pardoned or not.  
Luna wished for her wand, and knew that she must soon schedule an appointment with Mr. Ollivander. Draco escorted Scorpius upstairs and returned promptly afterwards, perhaps her apprehension was present upon her face.  
"Come with me, Luna- I assure you I will make it a quick trip." He sounded ashamed. "I know how hard it must be on you," his somber eyes met hers, and there was something in them that told her he truly felt her pain. "and, you know, the part I played last time…I was a different person…"

Luna spared him the explanation. "You were protecting your family, if you hadn't acted as you did, Voldemort would have killed you. I understand your situation, Draco." Luna said, as they reached a bookshelf packed with books related to magic.

He wouldn't say any more to her, and tapped his newly reacquired wand on the third shelf, which caused the shelves to slide to the sides. A series of torches illuminated a staircase which sloped downwards. Luna followed Draco closely, close enough to smell that he had not had the opportunity to bathe in Azkaban, he was definitely smelling ripe.

"How would you describe your treatment while in Azkaban, Draco?" Luna heard her voice echo around her, as they reached the basement.

He led her past vacant shelves which were covered in dust, he did not respond, but looked at layers of old papers lay stacked in a corner. Luna saw no copies of the Quibbler amongst them, she rather hoped that the Malfoys would have taken up a subscription; _oh well._ She thought.

Draco opened a bolted door that creaked, whether from age or disuse was uncertain. There were cobwebs at all of the corners of the room, Luna was surprised that there were no visible rats.

Beyond the cobwebs was a chest, a locked chest that captured Luna's attention like a Gernumbly. "There it is." She said, without a hint of inflection.

"Yes." He said, as he waved his wand in figure eight movements, which caused the lock to glow violet.

It opened with ease as opposed to the chamber door, and there the silver rested upon a red pillow. "The chain of Submission." Luna was awed, and she lifted it as carefully as a new mother would a child. It felt warm in her hands, and she was certain that it was the magic coursing through the Goblin crafted metal.

"Take it, Luna. It is the least I can do. I assume you know how it works." Draco swallowed.

Luna's eyes were wide and full of wonder. "Oh Draco, trust me- I know this chain, it will work wonderfully for me. I thank you."

"Oh yes, our debt is settled." Luna said, tucking the chain into her robes pocket and setting her back to the room.

"Don't be a stranger, Luna." Draco said, as he closed the empty chest.

--

Luna's homecoming was a celebration of the sort that she had not seen since her return from imprisonment at the Malfoy estate the last time. She was greeted by a radiantly smiling Harry, who; at the sight of her, dashed towards her. She jumped into his waiting arms and placed the most heartfelt kiss on her lips, a kiss where time disappeared and longing manifested itself.

"I am so glad you're all well, we were all so worried! I tried to find you, I searched everywhere you might have gone. I just couldn't find you, but believe me I tried to." Harry declared, her cheek pressed against his.

"You trained Ginny in Defense Against The Dark Arts, she knew how to cover her tracks." Luna said, and wondered how Harry would react to her statement.

He was silent, possibly longer than Luna realized. "I'm sorry I was such a good teacher." Harry smiled, "How did the rest of the trial go?" he inquired, holding onto her hands.

Luna expressed to him every aspect of the trial, he nodded and was silent.

"Do you think you were hard enough on Ginny?"

"My job was to get Draco out of prison," Luna said, drawing hair away from her eyes. "I did that. From this point the Ministry can decide if she has been punished enough upon completion of the program I suggested. Kingsley was a Member of the Order, Harry- he'll ensure her correction."

"You're too kind hearted," Harry didn't sound angry, still Luna decided she should prove him wrong.

"Wait till you see what I've got, then you may change your mind about me being soft hearted. Come on dollface, to the bedroom." Luna said, walking through the doors of the Potter Estate as quietly as she dared, not wanting to alert everyone of her arrival yet; it had been a very long time since she had been pleasured.

The bedroom was as silent as the grave as they entered it's walls, not even the lock made a sound as Luna sealed it shut. "Muffliato." she said, ensuring that nobody would dare interrupt them. "Now, then, Harry. Luna said, slipping the Chain of Submission out of her pocket, which clanked to the ground like an anchor dragging sea bottom. "To the bed, Harry." Luna said, shedding her robes like a snake does it's skin.  
The chain grew warm in her hands and it became animated by the strength of Luna's desire. It slithered at her feet rhythmically, and Luna saw Harry eye it nervously.  
"You know, you should never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps it's brain." Harry said, knowledgably.

"You can't see where I keep my brain, darling. Does that make you not trust me?" Luna asked, sounding affronted.

Harry stumbled as he slid out of his robes, his pale body looking so good to her- but she had to control that particular thought at the moment. "No, no , I don't mean that…it was more intended for diaries,…or chains…" he gulped. "of course I trust you."

"Then that is your biggest mistake tonight, Harry. Because this little toy right here, this chain," the chain rose like a serpent up to Luna's now outstretched arms where it rested temporarily. "is the ultimate toy in the sex world. Now, it is mine, and therefore, I will show you true suffering." Luna smiled, standing with her hands on her hips now, as the chain fell to the floor with a clank. "I command you, read my thoughts and by my will, make manifest my desires."

Harry looked petrified.

Luna let the chain follow her over to the bed, where it bound Harry by his very soul, the chain passing through his mid-section though causing him no harm. He shouted in surprise, Luna was quite pleased with her new toy's performance thus far. Now for the real fun.

"Bind him!" she shouted, and Harry's body went rigid, his cock sprung up at once, and his head was forced back, so that all he could see was the ceiling. Luna grinned. "What do you think so far, Harry? Not to say we've ever had problems making you hard as stone, but now we know that we never will." Luna brought her lips to his stationary cock and performed a quick lubricating blow job.  
"Choke, him…seven seconds held, seven seconds released." Luna said, as she lowered herself onto Harry and moaned happily.

#

Harry had never experienced auto-erotic asphyxiation, and he had to admit it was strangely satisfying. The control Luna had over him was attractive, and chain or no, he was harder than he had ever been. It was a most unusual sensation, the chain however being through him was most troublesome. It felt close to a ghost passing through you, not quite there, but leaving a mark.

He felt the chains power release momentarily. "Oh, sweet air!" Harry scremed.

# # #

Luna looked down at him and giggled, her thrusts consistent. "Oh, Harry… I guess you're proving the oldest of sayings."

"Which…would be?" he gasped, air flow having been cut off again.

"Sex is like air, it's only important when you're not getting any." Luna said coyly.

He remained silent, no oxygen will do that to a man.

"But tonight of course, I'll be having plenty of both. You'll get a lot of sex, a vault full of sex…were it physical, but not so much air. At the end of this little experiment, we'll have a talk. You'll tell me which you'd rather go without if you had to choose. Sex, or air."

# # # #

Harry didn't know which he wanted more, to cum or to breathe for a full minute. Luna didn't give him much choice however. He really wanted to look at Luna, to see how much she was enjoying this, it was a major turn on for him, and tonight, it was just one more thing deprived him.

Luna started making noises of a most pleasurable melody, if nothing else, Harry would get off from those alone.

# # # # #

Luna called out Harry's name, as her hands reached down and tugged on his nipple rings, her trophies.

"I'm fucking you, Harry. Do you fancy it?" Luna questioned, as she felt herself go, a pleasant warmth spreading over her."

"Luna…I need to breathe…a lot…" Harry managed, before his voice broke again.

"Oh, Harry- you're a broken record. Your needs…honestly." Luna cried out sarcastically."Release him!" Luna declared, and Harry's body shook as the chain slunk off like a scolded animal.

"Luna! I am so happy!" Harry shouted, his hands found their way to her hips.  
"That's nice love." Luna said, she placed a kiss on his lips. She hoped she looked very cute right now, it was very important to. "Well...good night!" Luna said, as she got off of him, having decided that she should let him suffer from blue balls for a while. She had decided that she would wake him once he had fallen to sleep, she knew she would have no trouble arousing him.

No matter how desperately Harry pleaded, moaned or threatened her (playfully now), she wouldn't stir. Oh she liked her new toy. She liked it a great deal.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are loved- it's good to hear from some of the more senior readers again. Dream is ...I'm not sure where, so if you see anything funny- let me know please.**

**I enjoy Acid Pops.**

**Love, TowerMage**


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Roses & Cream

**Chapter XXXIV: Roses & Cream**

**Beta Serivices ( Dream Stallion33) - Currently Un-Beta'd, Dreams a little busy : )**

* * *

Luna stirred from her sleep, with all the covers of her lovers bed wrapped snugly around her ankles like manacles. The fresh breeze rolled in groggily through the windows, causing the curtains to dance swiftly above the wooden frame. There was calm in the house that morning that Luna had not fully appreciated up until this time.

She saw the chain on the floor, almost hiding under the bed. She stood up, having freed herself from the blankets, and stretched in the sunlight. The winds blew across her still naked body, and she ran her fingers down her ribs and onto her stomach as the sunlight warmed her. It was then that she knew.

Luna walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of robes that she favored on days such as this one. It was cream and rose colored, very breezy and yet close fitting where appropriate. She loved these robes, because they made her feel like a queen. They were simple, yet elegant: they were her mothers.

Luna left the bedroom , and took a turn down to the stairs, which she descended slowly. She had gone into the drawing room completely unaware of having decided to do so. Perhaps it was the hand of fate guiding her. Or maybe it was just an impulse induced by a Nargle.

There he stood, Harry Potter, looking just as dashing as he had on Slughorns' party. He was casually gifted by handsomeness, for his clothes benefited him little. His gray shirt was stained around the collar, and his blue jeans were ill fitted towards his hindquarters. They were his 'day off' clothes, as he called them. They should have turned her off immediately, but she was smitten most vehemently.

"Harry." She called as she stepped into the drawing room. He smiled at her, which caused her to blush- a symptom of romance she was rarely prone to.

"Good morning." He gave her a searching look, and she was quite sure a little attention of his rested firmly underneath her chin, yet firmly above her navel. _This dress is good for many things._

"Thank you for last night." She was ready for him to have her. _When would he ask? _She wondered if her desire was showing in her face.

He took a few steps closer to her, his hands reaching her waist before his lips did. She kissed him impatiently, biting him slightly.

"Luna, I had never done anything like that before." Harry held out his hands in a shameful sort of way, his face too had adopted a redder color.

"There is something I have never done before, too. " Luna was aware of her boldness, for the first time that she could recall. She wanted him to know what she wanted.

"Oh, come on Luna, haven't you done it all?" Harry grinned, his hands were buried in his pockets.

She snorted. "That could have come off in a very wrong way, Harry. You should be glad I know you so well." She touched his chest, right above his heart, with her hand. She brought herself closer to him and rested her lips against his ear. "I have never been Mrs. Harry Potter." She said, and a tear emerged from the corner of her eye and it trickled down her cheek.

The silence stretched out into the room, filling every nook and cranny with its pregnant presence. Luna felt the tear drying, a small trail of salt that now faded with time. She knew the intentions of his heart, at least; she hoped that she did.

"I don't want you to be just another bride of mine." Harry finally said, his words came slowly, like a prolonged orgasm.

Luna smiled at the thought of a long orgasm, but she had to contain herself. _There are more important things than killer sex right now…that can come later. Ooh…come…._ And she made herself focus on the moment- she must employ Occlumency against the thoughts.

"And I don't want to be just another good friend. I love you, Harry Potter." Luna said the words that had been so long in coming.

The response was out of his mouth before she could draw breath, and with the simple yet awe-inspiring three word phrase, Luna felt herself become heavy with the weight of it all. "I love you, Luna Lovegood."

"Will your love endure always?" Luna inquired.

"I will love you very well, not just good- but well." Harry said happily.

She pulled her face back from his and peered into his deep green eyes, while her hands closed firmly around his. "I am pregnant, Harry." Luna said.

She rather thought that Harry would be used to the whole "_pregnant" _declaration by now, he had three kids after all. But his eyes grew to be as wide as tea saucers, and his lips parted. _Those adorable lips,_ she smiled. She kicked up one leg behind her as she placed an affectionate kiss on those lips.

When Harry mustered the words, Luna waited eagerly.

"I think I want to try this again...because it really sounds as though we've just declared that we're getting married…" his eyes searched her face, and she nodded. "Oh. Yes, I thought so." He nodded his head and licked his lips. "Might I be permitted to re-propose to you? I would like it to be a smidge more romantic…that's all…" Harry ended his sentence as though he had run out of breath.

"I think that would be acceptable." Luna said, and she turned away from him, to leave him with appropriate time for the true proposal. She knew he would not disappoint her. She also knew he hadn't responded to the pregnancy admission...was it possible he had not realized she'd said it, or was it too a part of his reproposal bargain?

She giggled as she strolled around the Potter Estate, hoping very soon that she would be able to start sending Owls' as Luna Potter.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating, school had a hiccup.  
Reviews are Loved!!**

**-TowerMage**


	35. Chapter XXXV: I'm Yours

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XXXV: I'm Yours**

* * *

The air was ripe with romance all throughout the Potter Estate lands. The willows themselves seemed to be singing sonnets to the highest heavens, and the ivy that crept up the terraces seemed to whisper freshest love songs. The reflection of the moon careened across the lake outside, it's figure refusing to hold still, much like Harry Potter as he adjusted his dress robes for the seventh time that evening. He applied a generous helping of Witch Wooing Cologne, courtesy of Neville Longbottom last Christmas. Harry looked into the mirror and realized his collar was out of place, and he ended up fixing it and then reapplying the cologne, which overpowered him. He was all of a dither. At last, with wand and ring in his pocket, he set out to the patio to meet Luna. He bounded down the steps, not having been this excited since Quidditch at school. _Should that seem wrong? _He thought about it. He had felt excited for his and Ginny's wedding. _Or had I?_ He was seriously considering it now, maybe he was not all that excited. Everyone else had been so ecstatic or boastful about their engagement. Perhaps, Harry considered, their enthusiasm had been contagious. He stopped where he stood. "Wow, I was a real idiot. Marrying someone because everyone told me that I should." He shook off the idea, knowing this time that he was meant for the enchanting witch downstairs.

He hadn't gotten more than five steps when another thought struck him. _Enchanting witch…_ He thought to Merope Gaunt, and the enchantments she had likely laid on Tom Riddle Sr., _No. _He reassured himself. Luna hadn't spellbound him, with real magic anyway. He resumed his joyful bounds down the steps and nearly tripped over a happy looking Knoby. "Sorry Knobby!" Harry called back to the elf, who had risen to his feet again, having to duck as Harry leapt past him.

Harry reached the double glass doors that led to the patio and his heart caught in his throat. There she stood, Luna in all her celestial beauty.

Her robes were sterling blue, sparkles accentuated the outfit throughout. Her hair was put up, twisted and pinned up like a beauty queen, though there was an olive colored ornament atop her head. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and clasping the shawl together was a heart shaped locket, the letter L emblazoned upon it in opals.

Harry stepped out onto the patio in what he hoped to be considered a manly gait, shoulders reared back and chin held high.

She turned at the sound of his arrival, and had a quizzical look on her face as she assessed him, eyes dropping to the floor and rising up with the steadiness Harry had demonstrated when circling Voldemort.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Luna walked softly towards him.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry admired her, memories rushing through him. He clasped his hands around hers, and peered into her eyes, those beautiful grey eyes speckled tonight with gold. "Luna. Over these last few months, your companionship has shaped me into someone I didn't realize I was capable of being. You've overcome hardships, and you've come to my children, and they are very fond of you." Harry licked his lower lip, smiling in the moonlight. "I think my house elf is in love with you, oddly." Luna simpered, eyes fixed on his. "And you've captivated my heart, Luna Lovegood. I don't think we should go one day further without our love blossoming." And as he leaned into her for a kiss, he whispered. "Life is for the alive." Their lips met, and Harry pulled her in close with one hand, whilst the other dug into his pocket and closed around the heart shaped box.

From within he dexterously pulled out a silver band with an emerald set in the center. He opened his eyes infinitesimally and held it between his thumb and forefinger. Harry dropped to one knee, and laid a kiss on Luna's stomach.

"And if we are to have a child, I wouldn't want it growing up in this world without the two of us married. Nothing can be more important than love, and every child needs to witness it growing up. I am proud to be the father of your child." Harry heard what sounded like Knoby's voice from a window above, "baby daddy!" yet Harry disregarded it. The elves' eccentric nature was beyond his caring tonight. "Luna," he brought the ring up to the light and her face was washed in a rush of tears. "Will you marry me?"

Her lips broke into a smile, and her eyes looked to the ring. "Marry you. Grow old with you. Fuck your brains out…" Luna laughed. "I'm yours." and she extended her finger and allowed him to slip the ring on, it was a perfect fit.

* * *

**AN : Guess who loves all the favorites he got off his last chapter. I do!!!! Thanks so much to everyone for checking in on things. Aelkat and all the others. Fibinaci, I hope your blood sugar has stabilized, I find that apple juice is a great booster! **

**MV, thank you. On a note of confusion, I write - this is not the end of the story. We're only halfway through at this point, as Fibinaci put it, there's all that kinky pregannt sex to look forward to.**

**Monkey Monkey Monkey. I have a big headed monkey, and I hope I get some reviews soon.**

**Love you all,**

**-TowerMage**


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Xeno's Reaction

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XXXVI: Xeno's Reaction**

* * *

Luna rushed up the stone pathway leading to her fathers home, and she urgently rapped upon the door, hoping beyond hope that he was home today. She hid her left hand inside her robes pocket, _I must not let him see yet!_ She was so enthused, and after a few seconds, Harry caught up to her, panting a little from having to catch up with his fiancée.

Xeno opened the door and greeted the two of them with surprise etched on his face. "Luna!" His white hair wafted in the wind as he extended himself forward for a tight embrace. Luna squeezed back and placed a kiss on her fathers cheek, his brushy beard not in check this morning it seemed.

Luna felt positively radiant, and maybe it showed, because as Xeno shook Harry's extended hand, he gave Luna a questioning look.

"Daddy!" Luna bit on her lower lip, nearly dancing where she stood.

"Luna!" Xeno said enthusiastically, mirroring his daughters excitement.

"Gernumblies!" Luna heard Harry mutter from behind him, she turned to see him grinning.

"Is Harry feeling left out?" she puckered, facing Harry for a moment, before turning to look at her father again. _I must teach him a lesson later. _Luna reminded herself to use the chain again. "Daddy, I have the most amazing news!" Luna beamed.

Xeno's face lit up like a Yule log, and he stuck a finger in his mouth and bit down on his finger anxiously. "Have you found the Crumple Horned Snorcack at last, darling?" he chuckled and fumbled with his hair.

"No, Daddy. Even better!" Luna could feel her will lapsing, she so wanted to tell him, but it must be properly done!

"You found…_TWO_, Crumple Horned Snorcacks?" Xeno's face turned purple, maybe from the cold, or perhaps excitement. Either way, he ushered them all in out of the cold.

"Dreadful out there, I cannot stand winter recently." Harry said, as he closed the door behind them all. He shook off his cloak and hung it on the nearby rack which had a questionable looking tusk hanging on it as well.

"Daddy. You know I'm your little Snargaloff Pod- don't you?" Luna sat across from her father, and waved Harry forward to sit on the arm of the fuzzy chair she was occupying.

"Of course, I have always said so." he tilted his head. "You aren't on the run, are you? Ministry coming down on you for the Nargle Liberation Acts?" Xeno's eyes narrowed, and he bit his chapped lips, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Sir." Harry advanced, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Luna watched Harry admiringly, her eyes only for him and his cute ruffled hair. _I'll need to pull on that later, but dammit Harry, you will not spoil this for me! I want to tell him._  
"Daddy! We've gotten engaged!" Luna cried out happily. "Stop the Quibbler presses, you're going to also be a Grandfather!"

Harry's expression was vacant, as though he had just received a kiss from a dementor.

_Sorry, Love. _Luna thought.

"Right!" Harry said, thrusting his forefinger up like a rapier. "We are getting children and expecting a marriage!"

Xeno looked at him quizzically, before standing up and facing away from them. Luna wondered how terribly nervous Harry had to be. "You flubbed that sentence up a bit, I think, Mr. Purple Nipple." Luna whispered to Harry as he sat back down, his eyes never leaving Xenophilius.

Xeno was rummaging through a drawer, tossing out random papers and quills. At last he pulled out what he was looking for. "Goblin Rolled Cigars!" He cried triumphantly, his eyes as wet and wide as Kelpie droppings, and he handed one to Harry and took one for himself.

Luna looked at Harry, and at his cigar which protruded from his mouth like a dildo. _There's an interesting idea. _Luna imagined.

"Incendio Minor!" Xeno flicked his wand, igniting the tip of his & Harry's cigar. Xeno stowed his wand away and took a few puffs off his cigar and pulled Harry up with one hand, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Oh, my boy! You'll make such a good addition to the family, you'll make Luna happy, and the children you'll have! It'll be simply wonderful!"

Luna patted her stomach contentedly. Watching the two men she loved most exchange manly boasts, while Harry looked relieved at his luck.

"Sir, I love your Luna very much. I want you to know that I am completely committed to her." Harry knelt at Luna's side, taking her hand into his and kissing it gently.

"I love him too, Daddy. I think he's a marvelous partner for me. Not only is he good at making me feel wonderful, he wants to help us search for the Crumple Horned Snorcack this spring! Three of us searching for them. Won't that be wonderful?" Luna smiled, patting Harry on the head and further messing up his hair.

"I think there could be no greater pleasure! We'll have to bring out the big tent of course…but enough with this prattle!" Xeno's voice grew deeper. "There's a _wedding_ to plan!" he waved his cigar importantly, little smoke rings rose into the air.

"I think you should know, Sir…" Harry began.

"You shall call me Father, my boy! You are henceforth _family!"_ Xeno's grin was all encompassing on his lined face.

"…oh, ok." Harry stumbled, choking a bit on his cigar. "I want you to know I can pay for the wedding, you needn't worry about any of it."

Luna noticed that her father had recently repainted the living room to a pleasant mauve color, _it does go well with the polka dot curtains. Well done, Daddy!_

"I shall pay for it all, Harry. Capella & I set much money away for Luna's marriage! Your child already has a maturing education fund at Gringotts, and you shall have nothing to worry about!" Xeno laughed until he doubled over. "I am so happy! So so happy," He said, grasping onto Luna's hands.

She was drawn from her reverie and smiled at her father. "I'm happy too."

"And that is all that matters!" Xeno stood up and inhaled his cigar. "A celebration! A jubilation!" he clambered over some stacks of fresh parchment and broke out a bottled supply of Oak Matured Mead. He poured out three generous portions and handed two to Harry and one to himself. "None for you, Luna dearest! Not with a little one on the way!" He happily slurped down his mead, leaving Harry to compensate by drinking them both rather quickly.

Harry's face flushed and he managed to keep breathing, Harry was quite sure that wasn't entirely Oak Matured Mead.

Luna rose from her seat, and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "Daddy, I am going to be Mrs. Luna Potter."

"I know, dear one! Let us start the planning right away!"

The three of them set out towards Diagon Alley, Xenophilius swearing that he needed to make a substantial withdrawal from his safe. Luna & Harry disapparated together, their bodies not centimeters apart.

**AN: The unprecedented amount of Reviews, Fav's & +Subscriptions the last chapter received has made me upload a second chapter for this week. I am truly blown away by how much you all loved the last chapter! Seriously, your enthusiasm is what keeps me going and I cannot begin to say thank you enough!  
To thank all of you would add on about 100 more words to this story, but just know that you are all AWESOME!**

**Here's to the future and what will come for Harry & Luna! Thanks to everyone who's keeping with me until the end!**

**-TowerMage**


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Hold On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Wins.**

**Chapter XXXVII: Hold On**

* * *

Luna sent out the invitations early a month before the wedding. They were beautiful white cards that were enchanted with a picture, showing Harry & herself dancing in a ballroom. Harry had liked it, he had told Luna it reminded him of his parents.

The weeks became colder and the days became shorter, and before either Harry or Luna realized, it was December. The children would be coming home from Hogwarts in just two days, and then two days later, they were to be married. Luna had only the slightest appearance of a bump, her lavender robes protruded just enough. Their child would be born in July, just like Harry.

Luna was sitting in front of the fireplace one night, stoking it with the poker, when Knoby came in carrying a tray of tea and lemon flavored scones. "Miss Luna, your tea and scones are ready. Master Harry, I brought you the paper, as you asked." Knoby said, sitting the tea and scones down, then handing Harry the Prophet tucked under the elves arm.

"Thank you, Knoby." Luna said, and she reached over and tugged a piece of lint off the elf's clothing. "There you are."

The elf scampered off.

"Harry?" Luna asked, as Harry straightened his paper.

"Yes?" Harry looked particularly frazzled, Luna saw her red hand prints still hadn't disappeared from around his neck.

"What do you think we should name our little one?" she took a bite off of her scone, and scrumptious crumbs fell to the ground. "The Practical Parent Review says we should determine this early on. What do you think? If it is a girl?" Luna sipped her tea.

Harry took his time answering Luna, and Luna had to wonder if he had given it any previous thought. "I think a good name would be…you know, I have a few in mind actually." Harry sat the paper down on his lap, giving it up for now.

"Oh really. Why Harry, I am proud of you. What are they then?" Luna resituated herself near the fire, her left side was getting chilly.

"I think, for a girl- Leighton is nice. I've also thought Joelle- there was this muggle across the street from me growing up, she sometimes slipped me cookies when my aunt and uncle were restricting me. Lysandra, it just stuck with me from when Hermione used to read plays in the common room. Then there is Juno, it sounds like a powerful name."

"Juno was the goddess of marriage and childbirth. Harry," Luna fixed him with a look. "are you being intellectual about this? I'm so proud." She blew him a kiss. "And should you produce another boy?"

"I was thinking of maybe, Colin. You know why as well as I do. Or Gabriel is nice, though it sounds almost unattainable. Darcy is a good choice." he saw the look Luna was giving him. "It was a character from a book in the Muggle world. Anyway, there's also Padraig. It sounds like Patrick, but cooler- you get my meaning."

Luna thought the names sounded intriguing, and she knew that her first born would have to have a wonderful name. She pictured herself all sweaty and her face covered in tears, as she held her offspring for the first time. She longed to be a mother, and her heart swelled with joy as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, Harry, I am glad to see you've thought of some names. I like Leighton, and Padraig best of all." Luna finished off her scone and swirled her tea around in it's cup.

"Will you still be asking Lily to be your maid of honor?" Harry asked, folding his hands together and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, choosing the comfort of Muggle attire tonight.

Luna noticed him undoing his clothing, and raised her eyebrows. "Yes. I think she will like it. Will you still be asking the boys to be your groomsmen?"

Harry nodded. "With Teddy as the best man."

Luna smiled. "So he's already told you yes?" she was beaming. "Oh that is marvelous! Will he be inviting a guest?" Luna sauntered over to Harry, and laid her head down on his legs, looking up into his green eyes.

"He'll be bringing Victoire. A welcome guest indeed. I'm hoping he'll try and settle down a little now." Harry's voice left him as Luna started unfastening his pants.

"Have Ron & Hermione returned the invitation?" Luna reached into his pants and pulled playfully, causing Harry's response to be delayed.

"Yes. They're coming. The rest of the Weasley's as well." Harry felt his current situation was getting harder and harder to deal with. Luna's hands did a great deal to relieve his tension, however.

"Well, I'm glad to see they hold no grudges." Luna smiled, and looked at Harry, who was sweating. "I like to hold things. Harry. I like to hold things."

"I like it when you do." Harry leaned back, and Luna happily twisted and worked Harry like clay. She hummed along, as Harry's body tensed and relaxed. Her hands never ceasing their workings as the minutes wore on.  
Her hands were cool against his hot flesh, and every second was excruciatingly beautiful in its length. There was a certain joy about receiving a hand job, and Luna gave the best Harry had ever had. He thought of the girls who had given him hand jobs, none were quite so talented. Katie Bell had been Harry's first, in the changing rooms late one night after Quidditch. Romilda had attempted to give Harry one, but halfway through she lost patience and ended up going down on him instead. Ginny had been so upset when she found out she wasn't the first to taste Harry- and she never treated Katie the same after finding out she was the first to touch Harry.  
Luna though, she was the queen of pleasure, and Harry was glad that she would be the last woman to ever touch him there.

As Luna squeezed Harry one last time, he felt himself let go, and Luna smiled victoriously as Harry shook. "Harry, you just can't keep your clothes clean, can you?" Luna smiled, as she laid a kiss on his head.

"You're the worst, Luna." Harry's head rolled on his shoulders.

"And that's why you love me." Luna poked him in the chest.

"Do I ever." Harry sighed heavily.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for those of you who read this! You make me happy.**

**Hecateslover- thank you for all the fantastic reviews, I'm glad you've found my story.**

**TheHolyHorehay, I'm glad I could make you laugh. Woot woot!**

**Fibi- Don't you just love the Snargleoff pod? **

**Hey Now Readers! This is for you! You get to decide the name and the sex of Harry & Luna's child!  
Do you want :**

**Girls- Leighton, Lysandra, Joelle or Juno?**

**Boys- Darcy, Gabriel, Colin or Padraig? **

**Voting has officially begun, so post which one you want! **

**-TowerMage**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Deep Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have three children and a husband named Neil Rowling. Also, by extension, I would be named Jo. As it is, I am not. Therefore, I make nothing from this story.**

**Chapter XXXVIII: Deep Questions**

* * *

"James, would you stop stealing Lily's shoes, it's not very helpful. We're supposed to be getting ready for the rehearsal ceremony." Teddy said as he adjusted his collar on his dress robes, a dark green colored set.

"Yes, Ted." James said sardonically, swaying side to side as though guilty of a great crime.

"That's good. Now where's Al?" Teddy attempted to fix James' hair, or at least keep it out of his eyes.

"He's with Dad, they're fixing his face." James smiled, a hint of ridicule in his voice.

"That's a nice way to put it, very proper. You know, not everyone has a younger brother. I wish I did."

"You can have Al, he can still be broken in."

Teddy pushed James out of the room and into the hallway of the Potter Estate, where they were to wait for Harry, Al, Lily and Luna. It was the day before the wedding, and Teddy was ready for the celebrations to begin.

* * *

Luna felt like she was still overdressed for the occasion, after all, it was only a rehearsal. She had never been married before, she kept telling herself. So, therefore, it was normal to feel anxious and even a bit worried. "I hope the caterer has the pudding right tonight, I have been longing for some good butterscotch." Luna tucked hair back behind her ears and fixed a sprig of baby's breath around her head like laurels.

"Lu…Mum?"

Luna felt a finger on her back that she knew to be Lily's finger, and she turned to look at the young girl, her step daughter to be. Luna thought fondly. "Yes, Lily?"

"Does my hair look good? Proper, I mean? I don't want Teddy to think I look sloppy."

"Dear one," Luna knelt down and was careful to choose her words. "Teddy will like you no matter what you look like." She recalled some information she had heard from Albus earlier the day before. "I hear you've got an admirer at school? A certain Creevey boy?"

Lily blushed, and she clenched her robes in her tiny hands. "I do, he is a dream."

Luna was inwardly pleased, the sooner she developed crushes on boys not almost a decade her senior, the better. Ginny had failed in that department, nurturing positive ideas in a childs' mind. Luna had worked recently on making sure Lily got to where she needed to be. "Well, I remember Dennis, and he was quite the cute one. His brother was too, so I'm sure he looks most handsome."

"His brother died from Voldemort."

"Not at his hands, but yes. Colin died fighting, valiantly I might add.""I like Colin. That's his name. Just like his uncle."

Luna gave Lily one last look over, then herself, and they took their leave and joined Teddy and James, already waiting in the hallway.

* * *

Harry was exasperated, while Al maintained that curious stare that just begged to be questioned.

"So, how do you know when the right time is?"

"I think you …"

"When did you and Luna first do it?" He asked shamelessly.

Harry was hammered. He was not wanting to have this conversation, yet he knew he must be honest as a parent. But how much truth was the right amount? "Luna and I knew each other for many years, almost twenty five."

"But how long were you dating?"

Harry smiled hesitantly. "It's time to go, Albus."

"So you did start doing that right off!" Albus jumped in his seat and looked at his father with a certain level of accusation that he had only ever experienced from Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus. You are fourteen years old. When I was your age, I was fighting dragons. Fighting in cemeteries for my life. If this is the biggest problem you have, I am pleased." Harry patted him on the head. "You kiss a girl when you get an awkward feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you think she feels it too. Ready to go now?'

Albus nodded and together they joined the rest of the family in the hallway.

Together, they all grabbed their broomsticks from the various cupboards, save Teddy who had his at the door already. They took to the skies and made their way to Xenophilius' back yard, where Harry knew there to be a large assembly waiting.

Harry considered this to be similar to his walk in the Forbidden Forest, only this time, a happier event was waiting for him. It felt like his destiny, a less encumber some one than he had been accustomed to. Happiness was in his path, and he was intent upon meeting it.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey All! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, we're still trying to figure out the newest Potter's name. The leaders right now are Leighton and Padraig. (2:1)

**So, if you don't like where this is going, let me know!**

**Reviews are loved, special thanks to everyone who got me to 100+ reviews, you are all very dear to me. **

**So, for the record, the choices are : **

**Girls- Leighton, Lysandra, Joelle or Juno?**

**Boys- Darcy, Gabriel, Colin or Padraig? **

**Love,**

**TowerMage**


	39. Chapter XXXIX: The Wedding

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Chapter XXXIX: The Wedding**

* * *

_I will remember this day for the rest of my life._ Luna mused over her lacy veil as she was signaled by Lily. _It's time to walk now, Luna._ Luna felt like a flighty bird was trapped inside her heart, and it was about to break free.

She walked out from her changing room and through the hallway of her fathers home. Out the door she went, walking softly into the clearing, and every eye fell to her. Though she had eyes for one man, as she took her fathers' waiting arm. She dared to look up the runway, which was lit with fairy lights, and there she found him; Harry.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was combed back as nicely as one could expect. His grin, suddenly boyish upon seeing Luna, was a boon to Luna's confidence. She walked arm in arm with her father down the aisle, and step brought her closer to eternal happiness.

She was suddenly watching her father and Harry shake hands, seemingly not aware that they had already reached the alter. Luna registered that her father had given her a kiss before taking his seat, and then came the wedding party.

Teddy looked as fine as a portrait as he walked beside Lily, and Lily appeared just as normal in her expression as Luna could have hoped for. She wasn't pining for Teddy anymore, and that gave Luna all the more reason to smile.

James was next, walking down the aisle with Victoire, James looked very red in the face, and Luna knew what a part-veela could do to someone.

Albus was last, and he escorted Verity Longbottom down the aisle, who kept looking surreptitiously to her parents sitting in the middle of the assembly. Luna loved Neville, cool as he was, with his scarred face and his jubilant eyes. He caught her looking at him and waved in an awkward way, not realizing that his wave almost hit Hannah.

Before Luna knew it, the wedding party had all taken their places and the minister, a tall man from the Ministry of Magic, had begun to speak.

"Dear friends and family, we come together this day to make the union of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood known to all. These two blessed souls…" the man continued on.

Luna stared deeply into the green eyes of the man she loved more than life itself, and his lips barely moved, but she saw him form the words 'I love you'.

The minister looked to Teddy. "Son, do you have the rings?"

Teddy produced sparkling silver bands and handed them to the minister, who took out his wand and tapped the set once. They glowed yellow and then returned to their silver state.

"I, Harry Potter, take you, Luna Lovegood, to be my wife. I vow to be eternally faithful to our union, so that we may shine like the stars through our love. Through all the sickness and health, to the very last beat of my heart. I give myself to you."

Luna's breath caught in her throat, and before she knew it, the ring was on her finger, and it was her turn. "Harry Potter, I Luna Lovegood, as of this day, vow publicly to love you and care for you all the days of my life. Through darkest times and through happiest days, I place my heart in your loving hands. I take you to be my husband."

She slid the ring on his finger, past his joints and up to the base of his knuckle, where it would rest always.

"By the power of the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss." and there was a shower of golden sparks around Luna and Harry as their lips met.

The minister spoke again, raising his wand high into the air. " I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

The sea of people rose up to applaud the new union, Luna held Harry's arm tightly as they walked past friends they had known for so long. Ron and Hermione smiled at them both, Hermione mouthed something to Luna that sounded like an apology, but Luna didn't catch it. She was looking at Harry, excitement was all she knew. The Longbottoms shouted joyfully with appreciation of the new couple, and Hagrid was practically weeping into his handkerchief.

"Harry, ye' made me proud!" Hagrid called over the throngs pressing in on themselves.

Luna and Harry made their way past the guests, and waiting for them was a Ministry vehicle, waiting to take them to the reception.

"The good parts are just beginning my dear," Harry whispered into Luna's ear. The door closed behind them as they sat down in the car, and their driver sped them off into the night.

"You're telling me, Mr. Potter." Luna grinned, and was not expecting Harry to drop from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Luna was puzzled as he kissed her exposed leg, and began to lift up her white dress.

"The best parts are just beginning," he smiled up at her, "and we've got a good half an hour before we arrive at the reception."

"Oh." Was all Luna could say, because his head dove under her dress and began to make her repeat herself. "Oh!" "Ohhhh!" Luna clutched onto the car for support, thankful that their part of the car was soundproof.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for everyone who has put in their thoughts for children's names so far. It's close between Leighton & Lysandra for the girls, and Colin and Gabriel for the boys. Keep those votes coming!**

**Here are the names again:**

**Girls- Leighton, Lysandra, Joelle or Juno?**

**Boys- Darcy, Gabriel, Colin or Padraig? **

**Love, Towermage**


	40. Chapter XL: A simply purple reception

**Disclaimer: I do not ofwn Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XL : A Simply Purple Reception**

* * *

The reception hall was decorated in bright colors, and music floated through the air as gracefully as professional Quidditch players. Luna held tightly onto the hand of her husband, and marveled at the thought that she had a husband so wonderful as Harry. There were flashes of light, brightest yellow and white, as photographers set off to make their rounds. There were calls of delight and welcome, whistles from friends and clap's resounded off the reception hall walls.

Luna was dazzled by the beauty of not only the room, but of her friends. She saw Neville and Hannah arm in arm, still very much in love as evident by their beaming smiles and intertwined hands. Their silver bands radiated with light, and Luna beamed at them.

Harry guided her to the center of the room, wheref their table was situated, two glasses of champagne bubbling at the center of the table. Luna allowed Harry to help her into her seat and she was mesmerized by the realization that she wanted nothing more than this forevermore. Her friends were here, her family was whole, and love was all around her.

Luna was eating and exchanging furtive glances with Harry when she realized that another friend had stopped by their table to say hello, true, they had received many guests at their table this evening. Luna looked up to see Hermione, wearing a reserved hairstyle, and a non-revealing dress. Ron had his hand wrapped around his wife's, and he nodded to Harry and Luna appreciatively. "Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Potter." Ron patted Harry from across the table, the cuffs on his robes made contact with the gravy on Harry's beef strips and it trailed across the tablecloth. "Oh, damn." Ron looked at Luna with an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Ron." Harry said, taking his wand out and cleaning his table and then Ron's robes.

Ron and Harry exchanged conversation for a few moments, during which time Hermione was able to slip away from Ron's hand. "Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Luna looked at Hermione carefully, examining her face for traces of she did not know what. But Hermione appeared to be different somehow, more somber.

"I want to wish you a happy marriage, Luna." Hermione pursed her lips, and it looked like Hermione was in pain. "Of course, you'll have nothing but happiness." she simpered, and then blinked rapidly. "You've got it all right, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. Are you trying to apologize to me for _something_?"f

Hermione took her time answering, though it looked like Ron & Harry had said all they could at the moment. "I don't want to spoil your evening, I won't bring up my inadequacies. Just know that, I am grateful to you." Hermione patted Luna's arm and walked away with Ron.

_Now that was odd_. Luna thought, and she went back to eating.

A clinking sound signaled everyone's attention, it should have been time for the speeches by the best man and maid of honor. Instead of these two however, it was Xenophilius standing. His bold yellow robes demanding everyone's attention, and Luna noticed that he was wearing his favorite necklace again. _The Hallows necklace does set off the outfit_.

"Everyone, I would like to say a few words, nothing too fantastical as I'm sure you're all well on your way to your second and third glasses of champagne." He seemed to be expecting laughter, so Luna giggled, and Harry chuckled. Their laughter spread, and just as quickly as it started, it ceased. "Everyone, I want to say that today, I am a happy man. I see my Luna as happy as I could have ever hoped for her to be. Beside her, I see a fine man, who; despite my eccentric nature, loves my daughter." Xenophilius paused, and took a glass of champagne from a nearby table, Luna chuckled; the champagne would not be missed by Teddy, who was too enamored with Victoire. "I am very happy you have all come tonight to wish them well. Luna, Harry, through the coming years, may your lives be filled with every happiness, and in your times of darkness, look to the love standing beside you. Let us rejoice for the happy union that love has formed!" Xenophilius joined in the resounding applause as every head turned to face the Potters.

Luna felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned in her seat to see James looking jovial. "Mum," he said with little difficulty, as if the words had been in him all along. "Albus told me to tell you that Rose told him that Arthur was told by Lily that it was time to cut the cake."

"Oh. Alright." Luna stood up and walked Harry to the decadent three tiered cake that awaited them at the end of the buffet. A revolving heart was the sole ornament on top of the box shaped cake, and each layer varied, chocolate for the bottom, vanilla for the center, and a combination on top. Luna was rather caught off guard when Harry shoved a piece of cake into her face. She took out her wand and shook it his way. "Rictusempra!" She bellowed, wiping the icing from her cheeks. "What was that?!"

Harry, in a fit of giggles on the floor, tried to control himself. "It's a Muggle tradition! Honestly love, it's nothing personal!"

Luna glowered at him, and took her piece of cake and looked to the crowd. "Mothers, Fathers, hide your childrens eyes, and you three," she motioned to James, Albus & Lily, "cover your eyes." She took the cake in her hands and shoved it down the backside of Harry's tuxedo, where it crumbled down his pants.

That was when the party officially started. There was much toasting, and cake eating. Everyone was commenting on Luna's display of affection towards Harry, Kingsley called it a good show. As Luna and Harry returned to their table, they were greeted by an unexpected face.

"Grillshenk?" Luna heard the surprise in her voice, Grillshenk smiled bemusedly.

"Hello, Luna! Hello Harry!" He drew them both in for a hug and Luna noticed he was wearing a strange cologne, it smelled of Cornish Pixies.

"Grillshenk, have you been chasing Pixies again?" Luna wondered, having thought he had given up the sport.

"I have! And what's more, I have news to tell you!"

"Erm…ok." Harry said.

Luna disregarded his apparent disinterest. "What is it?"

"The Worrywhims!" Grillshenk looked at Harry knowingly. "Do you still have them?"

Harry laughed, and his eyes were distant. "They never leave my room."

"Good! You know how valuable they are." Grillshenk looked like he was speaking strictly to Luna now. "Luna, while I was searching for a new batch of Pixies, I spotted one."

"Sorry, Grillshenk, you've spotted a what?"

"Do tell." Harry chimed in.

"I have spotted…and have reason to believe…oh you'll simply keel over." His horribly shaven face broke into a rigid smile, threatening to break into laughter at the slightest inclination.

Luna felt her interest peak. "What! Tell me!"

"A Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" He paused for dramatic effect, and Luna busted into squeals of delight.

"How? Where did you look? Oh my goodness, does Daddy know? He'll be simply purple."

"My dear, they're off the Cliffs of Dover. But, wait!" He held a finger to Luna's lips, which threatened to spew words once more. "I know, what you're thinking. We've looked there! But I know the secret." he looked like a little boy who had been caught sneaking the entire cookie jar into his bedroom. "They desire Welsh Worrywhims! They are helpful to the Snorkacks during mating seasons! It's like a Pheromone!"

"Oh…wow." Harry was sounding more and more worried.

"Oh shut up, Harry, I know you'll simply love them. But you need our Worrywhims don't you Grillshenk? That's why you've come?"

"You clever girl it is! I need the best kind of Worrywhims and I must say, you Mr. Potter, have the finest specimens I believe I've ever witnessed! I'll need to get yours, they used up all of mine...dreadful thing, really..."

"It's our wedding reception…right now isn't the best time…"

"Oh but of course, enjoy your evening the two of you! What's more…enjoy your wedding night! I could tell you of mine, but it hardly seems appropriate!" He laughed, more like a bark than anything. "Just know that I'll call on you shortly, we must hunt them!" With that Grillshenk traipsed off into the throngs of people.

"He seriously wants us to go chasing Snorkacks with him?" Harry looked at Luna, his hands caressing her shoulders.

"Oh, yes. And we'll go. You, me, Grillshenk and Daddy. It will be like the camping trips we used to have. But now, I believe that's Lily signaling us to the dance floor. Look, just over there."

Lily was signaling them, she swayed her hips as she danced with an imaginary partner, hoping to gain their attention.

Luna and Harry took to the floor, and danced to Claire De Lune, their hands intertwined and their bodies moved as one. As they were on the floor Luna remembered how Harry had danced with Parvati at the Yule Ball, and Luna also reminisced on how she had felt a slight pang of jealousy even then. She smiled, for two years later, he had invited her to Slughorns' party. That was when she knew her crush was something more. Now, here she was, dancing with the man of her dreams.

As soon as they had returned to their seats, Teddy & Lily called attention to themselves via Teddy's champagne glass. "Everyone, we wish to thank you for your continued support of interruptions such as ours." Teddy spoke cheerfully.

"But it's time to throw the bouquet!" Lily interrupted.

"Speaking of interruptions," Teddy looked at Lily, "She's right!" He clapped his hands and Luna knew she had to get up, to leave Harry for the time being. "If all the single ladies will assemble in the center of the dance floor, that's right," he motioned all of the standing women to just under a large light. "Luna, will toss her bouquet, and as luck will have it, the lucky person to catch it will be next to marry!"

Luna was handed her bouquet by Lily, who rushed off to the dance floor, her face red with excitement. Luna faced away from the crowds and with all her well wishes, she tossed the bouquet behind her into the mass of eager women. Luna turned just in time to see it get caught by Victoire Weasley, and Luna turned to see the expression of one Teddy Lupin. He was as guilty looking as Grillshenk.

The din died down once the bouquet had been caught, and this time Lily called everyone's attention. "Now we have to throw the garter. Daddy, be sure to throw it far!" Lily nodded and Harry got up.

Luna took a seat that was provided to her by Bill Weasley, and she waited for Harry to hike his hopefully warm hands up her thigh. He knelt in front of her and he carefully stuck his head under her dress, not bothering to use his hands. His teeth found her garter a little too quickly, so he licked her leg instead. Luna cursed under her breath, teasing like that would get him into trouble. Finally, he emerged with the garter in his mouth like a dog with a bone. He stood up, grinned devilishly and Luna watched it fly back, back, and further still. It looked like it was going to be caught by Grillshenk, but Luna did a double take as Teddy leaped over the other gentlemen and caught the garter as he came crashing down to the floor.

Sheepish grins were exchanged by Luna and Teddy, while Harry just went on about how he'll really be part of the family soon. The evening had sped by all too quickly, and before Luna knew it, it was time to go to the bedroom. The thought was all consuming, and it was only half heartedly that she said goodbye to her friends. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She snickered about the secret spell she had developed over the last few weeks. Harry was in for a hell of a night, and he wasn't even aware of it.

Luna kissed Harry as they disapparated into nothingness, Luna guiding Harry to their honeymoon destination.

* * *

**Hello everyone, hope you're all staying warm- if not, I hope my fluff can heat up your hearts. Reviews are loved, also, be sure to vote for your favorite names for Luna & Harry's child. **

**Lysandra and Leighton are top for the females,**

**Gabriel is doing pretty well for the gents.**

**Here are the names again:**

**Girls- Leighton, Lysandra, Joelle or Juno?**

**Boys- Darcy, Gabriel, Colin or Padraig? **

**Secondary disclaimer: I do not own Claire De Lune, it was written by Claude Debussy. **

**Sorry for the re-post, had problems with the first. Keep yourselves reading! Votes count as of 1:30 EST 12/9/08 :**

_Leighton, - 5  
Lysandra 5  
_

_Colin - 3  
Padraig -1  
Gabriel - 3_

**Love, Towermage**


	41. Chapter XLI: The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XLI: The Honeymoon**

* * *

Harry felt his lungs gratefully expand as he steadied himself, having just appeared from nothingness. Luna was by his side, and her hair was blowing wildly in the breeze, having come undone from it's styling. Harry looked about and saw he was in a lush little forest, purple and golden flowers decorated the ground and a vibrant sun shone overhead the canopy of tree branches.

"This is colorful," Harry took notice of a small cabin nestled near a rippling lake.

"Wait until you see what's under the dress, Mr. Potter." she pushed him in the direction of the cabin. "In we go."

He swept her up in his arms as though she were light as air, and carried her through the unlocked oaken door of the cabin. It smelled of ginger and the forest inside the cabin, the floors were polished brown cedar and the lavender curtains were drawn.

"Collusportus." Luna said before stowing her wand in the recesses of her dress, and Harry heard a heavy click from the latch that was now behind him. "The bedroom is upstairs." she said, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Righto." Harry wondered if his heart might burst from his chest, so vehemently it was beating. The stairs curled in a tight circle and they were almost immediately in a cozy little attic, a large bed with wild red sheets awaited them under an enchanted ceiling. The ceiling was a mesmerizing display of the sky above the cabin, with details so vivid it made the one at Hogwarts seem like a cheap knock-off.

Harry let Luna down softly and she smiled, Harry loved that smile, and so he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Might I take off your shoes for you, Mrs. Potter?" Harry stepped forward, and dropped to his knees, surely dirtying his clothing.

"You may." Luna said, sitting lightly on the bed and extending her legs one at a time.

With her shoes now sitting under the bed, Harry was able to start rubbing the soles of her feet, warm still from the shoes. He sighed merrily, and stared into her exuberant eyes. "So, what do you have planned for the night?"

She looked at him plainly, and spoke simply. "I'm going to use my chain on you, and use a new spell designed strictly for your arse."

Harry's heart plummeted. "Could we stick to foreplay for a bit then?"

"Harry, darling, I'm not one for foreplay. What do you think I've been concentrating on all day? I'm ready to go, and if you're not, the chain will help me along."

"You make it sound so dirty, you know that?"

"Take down my hair, Harry, without your wand." she refused to answer him.

Harry walked behind her and sat upon the plush bed, working his hands into her hair. He removed pins and bands, and let her hair fall on his palms like a cover. He could smell her hair, and he slowly massaged the base of her neck, working his fingers into her muscles like clay.

She simpered, and let her head hang low as he worked his magic. His hands crept lower, touching the lacy back of her dress, and he unzipped the beautiful dress. Luna shed her dress like a second skin, and Harry was soon staring at her perfectly marvelous back. Her curves and figure astounded him still, and he brought his lips to her neck, feeling the warmth pouring off her in waves.

"Harry," she laughed, almost sounding embarrassed. "You don't have to seduce me, but keep it up and I may be jumping you."

"I'm making sure we'll remember this." he laughed, marveling at her.

"I'll just remember how long you took to undress me, did you take this long the first time? I can't remember." she teased.

"Ha ha." he toyed, as he watched her get up and lose the dress completely. His mouth was wet, for Luna was wearing nothing at all. "I thought you said 'wait til you see what I'm wearing underneath?"

"I did say that."

"Well, you're not wearing anything,…underneath."

"Is that a complaint?"

"You'll never stop teasing me will you?"

"I will now." she took her wand from out of her dress and laid it on the stand beside the bed. "Strip."

"Um, I don't know if that's exactly my style…"

"I stripped for you early on, I think you enjoyed it immensely. Now you're going to give me a show, your wife a show."

"Yes love." he surrendered, and stood up, not quite sure how to proceed.

She let the moment drag out, smiling all the more with every sign of his distress. He started running his fingers through his hair.

"Try the jacket, first." she laughed, as she sat back down, crossed legged on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around her breasts, as if she was trying to keep warm.

He slowly removed his jacket, and tossed it feebly at her.

"Good lord, Harry. Do you remember at all what I did? Try that." her cheeks were pink, but her smile was wide all the same.

Harry remembered the night of Luna's striptease very well, so he decided he would try his best, if not add a little more as well. He placed one hand on his side as his free hand unbuttoned his shirt, little by little. He revolved as he paced around the room, revealing a bit of flesh every so often.

"Now you're getting somewhere." she nodded.

He had his back to her now, and his shirt was unbuttoned, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her, as he let his shirt drop to the floor. His hands caressed hips as he shook his arse rhythmically at her. He gracefully took off his shoes, gracefully in the fact that all the while he still danced without any indication he was multitasking.

"Defindo!" Luna said, before she broke into giggles.

Harry turned as his pants fell to the ground, leaving him in nothing but his under shorts. "Well that wasn't very fair."

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too patient, and that dance was just cruel. So I decide you get to try my new spell now." she reached into the drawer on the stand and pulled out a silver length of chain. "Remember this?" she let it swing as a pendulum, and Harry followed it as though hypnotized.

"Is that really necessary?" he swallowed.

"Yes." She swung the chain at him and it clasped tightly around his hands, before dragging him to the bed. Harry felt the chains crawl and creep under the bed, the devious steel manifesting Luna's will. His face was buried in the pillows and he felt Luna's wand trace the outline of his under shorts, before she cut them loose as well.

"I love you, Harry." she called.

"Is that how you'll start this? Saying you love me? I don't know if I exactly feel good about this now…had it been, '_Oh Harry, I hate you, this will make you sorry', _then I could probably have taken to this better."

"Silencio." she said, and he felt his lips become frozen.

He felt her hands caressing his back, those nails so perfectly curved ran up his ribs, and tickled as they danced across his backside. "Rictu Rectum." she spoke.

Harry was expecting pain beyond belief, but as he heard the words fall from her lips, he felt his arse jump as if shocked. It was as though he was being tickled by an uninvited finger, in a place most unusual. He wanted so desperately to laugh, but Luna's spell made it impossible. It was agony, but he did start to feel interestingly pleasured as the sensation rose higher.

"Enjoying yourself so far?"

Harry couldn't move very well, and could barely give a nod.

"Good, I figure you can come now, and then maybe later. Once I have of course. Isn't it nice of me to let you come first, for once? Hehe."

So Harry did come, for the spell was of a sort he had never experienced. The bonds of a tickling spell, linked to an anatomical mass. His Luna was a genius, so well learned in the ways of magic.

Thereafter, once he was freed, he tried to show her that his tongue was as equally educated as her mind. Two hours later, he came to the conclusion that she was convinced.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I'm sure you all thought this story was going to remain uncompleted, and I'm sorry for that. The holidays came with an indecent haste, and I confess myself guilty of indulging in festivities, as opposed to writing. Things have been busy, but this story, as well as you my faithful readers, were on my mind. I have no intentions of letting this story be finished so early, so stick with me.

So- interesting news, next chapter, we learn what gender Luna & Harry's child is, stay tuned.

Love as always,

TowerMage


	42. Chapter XLII: The Potters Porcelain

**Disclaimer: I don't own H Piddy.**

**Chapter XLII: The Potters Porcelain**

* * *

January brought fresh snows to the Potter Estate, as well as morning storms of morning sickness. Luna had however discovered an old spell that made Harry experience the vomiting as well, so Luna was quite alright with the experience.

Luna was coming out of the loo one morning, her long hair tied back in a plait now, and Harry danced in place whilst waiting for her to surrender the toilet to him.

"I left you some paper towels, Love." Luna said, as she grinned at Harry.

"You're so kind."

"Naturally." Luna placed her hands on her stomach and listened to Harry with a voyeuristic pleasure as he moaned in the other room. She sat at the table in the kitchen and stared out the window. Her owl was supposed to be brining her important news today, and she could hardly wait to see the tiny brown owl come soaring in on the horizon.

"A boy or girl…" she took out a pair of socks and began charming them into different shades of blue and pink. "Leighton…" the socks turned a light pink. "Gabriel…" the socks turned navy. "Lyssandra Potter?" the socks turned bright yellow. "Well that didn't work right." Luna tilted her head.

Luna put away her wand and reached for a letter emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. She pulled out varied reports of how James, Albus and Lily were performing in school. James of course was studying a great deal, and Albus and Lily were maintaining excellent grades.

"Luna, I thought you said there were paper towels in here?" Harry called to her, and Luna danced in her seat.

"Can't hear you dear, must be the pregnancy." Luna wasn't about to let Harry put a bun in her oven and then not have him feel some of the discomfort.

"Knoby?" Harry called out. "Knoby, oh Knoby where are you?"

"Sent him to get some paper towels already, whoops a daisy." Luna almost sang.

Harry's voice trailed off into porcelain, and Luna smiled.

The owl arrived at half past noon, and with it came a light brown envelope.

Luna could barely stop herself from ripping it open, her heart would surely burst. "Harry! Oh Harry!"

Harry came rushing to her, and his eyes reached the envelope, a smile spread across his face. "Well! Open it then? We've been waiting for days now." He placed a kiss on her cheeks.

Luna was trembling, her blood felt like it was moving too slowly in her. "I can't…Harry you do it, I feel like I won't be able to read it."

So she handed the envelope to a flummoxed looking Harry, and he opened it as well as any expecting father could. His eyes scanned it, and Luna watched on eagerly.

"Well? Out with it, please Harry, you're killing me!"

His lips parted, and his eyes shone like the morning sun.

"Luna," he placed his arms around her in a rib cracking hug. "We're going to have a baby girl." he whispered in her ear, as they danced in the kitchen. They went uninterrupted, even after Knoby came home with a fresh roll of paper towels. Knoby danced slowly apart from them, and Luna smiled at the House Elf, mouthing "it's a girl, it's a girl."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are loved, so are the +Favs! You guys rock my new year!**

**Now the question, is it Leighton, or Lyssandra? This is your last chance to vote!**

**Love, TowerMage**


	43. Chapter XLII: Wider Than Any Horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**XLIII: Wider Than Any Horizon**

* * *

"_Harry."_ she nudged him in the ribs, his side feeling much warmer than she did as a whole. _"Harry, are you awake?"_ she frowned in the darkness. There was something about waking up in the pall cover of night that made Luna anxious. "Harry, I must insist that you wake up." She whispered into his ear, the soft and fine hairs on his lobe tickled her lips.

"No." Harry said, his voice heavy with sleep.

Luna laid there, considering the benefits of waking Harry, while weighing the cons of it as well. He would be grumpy in the morning, being woken so irregularly. She straddled his hips, pressing her womanhood against his lump of man. "Harry, wake up, or I swear by my wand's core I will shag your brains out while you sleep."

His chest rose and fell, but Luna detected no hint that he was conscious. She poked him in the right nipple, before putting her finger through his nipple ring as thread through a needle. She tugged on it, and it issued no reaction.

"Harry, you are awake, do not play with me." Luna scolded him, as his lips formed a sleepy smile.

"Five more minutes, dearest." he choked out, as Lunas' hands went to his neck and clamped.

"No." Luna said, reminiscently of Harry.

"Alright-" he coughed, yet her hold held true. "Awright!" he started fighting to get up.

"I notice you're waking up all over. It's good that you decided to get up early. I got bored waiting on you to wake up."

"Is that why you're on top of me?" she felt his hands crawling up her ribs. "Naked?"

"I find intercourse works best in that condition." she released his neck, and started grinding against his thighs.

"That's nice." he said pleasantly.

"My doctor says sex is healthy during pregnancy."

"I love your doctor, whomever it is."

"That's a good Harry, so complacent."

Luna felt Harry enter her and grinned, her anxiety dropping into non-being. As she reflected on her non-being fears, she came across a memory. "Harry?" she said, as she buckled on top of him, her hands pressing against his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Hmm, you moaned."

"No, that was an inquisitive sound."

"Shame, I'm not working hard enough them."

"You were saying?" he feigned moaning.

"Don't toy with me hubby, I can bring out the chain at any time if you miss it's company."

Harry was silent as the grave.

"I was wondering if you remembered the night Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts."

"Do you find mentioning Voldemort during intercourse serves as a good turn on? Because I have to say, it's not working for me Love."

"Oh shut up before I gag you, I'm asking you a serious question." her breath caught in her throat as he thrust into her.

"Go on, go on, go on then…" he intertwined his fingers behind his black mass of tangled hair.

"_Do you _remember?" she went on again.

Harry's hands grasped onto her sides and worked his way deep into her. "Yes, I have a small recollection of the night. Didn't you duel Bellatrix, and wasn't Neville slicing off Nagini's head? And didn't I live?"

"Oh you do remember! Good, this will be much easier on me then."

"I remember."

"Well, I was wondering if you remembered how I snuck you into Ravenclaw Tower?"

"It was pretty memorable. Your stunning spell on Alecto was impressive."

"Thank you dear."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about, Alecto?"

"No, it was funny really."

"Yeah, I admit, seeing a Death Eater fall has always been a secret joy of mine." Harry said sarcastically as his nails drug down Luna's back.

"Smart arse. What I was saying was, Ginny didn't want Cho taking you up to our Tower. It's a little ironic I think."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She thought Cho would try and have her way with you."

"That would have been very funny indeed."

"No, the funny thing was, Ginny asked me to go instead. When really, I had the plans of seducing you. I was going to take you to a secret corridor in the Tower and tie you down with Incarcerous."

"Re-eee-eally?" he drug out his speech, Luna having found a particularly nice way of riding him.

"Yes."

"Didn't you think it was a weird time to stage a seduction?"

"It was war then, Harry, who was to know if I would ever see you again?"

"What stopped you then?"

"You know, the sudden appearance of Amycus and Professor McGonagall had a small influence over my decision."

"I love you Luna."

"You're just saying that because I'm going to make you orgasm."

"It doesn't make it any less true, you're wonderful."

"Shut up and fuck me." she said, rolling over and letting him take control for once.

# # #

They laid there in a post-coital lull, each one wrapped tightly around each other. "So. We're going to need to start sorting out our daughters room soon." Harry suggested.

"We'll need to start sorting out _Lyssandra's _room soon, Harry."

He sighed contentedly, his breath blowing her hair. "Lyssandra Potter."

"My very first daughter." Luna said magically, and her face broke into a smile wider than any horizon.

"She'll have a great love for the outdoors, and wild life."

"Oh, naturally. She'll also be a born flyer."

"I'll have such fun teaching her Quidditch."

"Just promise she learns how to walk first, okay red cheeks?"

"Red cheeks?" He questioned.

"I was referring to your arse. I smacked it a little too much earlier, I think."

"I was trying to forget that part of it…truth be told."

Luna laid her head on his chest and breathed in his sweaty scent, her hands roving across his torso. "Five more months, and we'll get to meet her."

"That's true. Will we immediately go searching for the Snorkacks immediately after her birth?" he asked cautiously, hoping that her answer would be no.

It was.

"We'll wait for a short while, but we mustn't wait too long- I have waited so long to see one up close."

The minutes passed by, each of them felt the pull of sleep drawing them back in.

"Harry?"

He made no noise, and Luna smiled, convinced that he was pretending again. "Fine, pretend to be sleeping, I'll ask you when you're awake."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Hey faithful readers,**

**Thanks for all the +Favs again, I can't thank you guys enough. Slytherin66, I hope this story continues to put a smile on your face, I had almost forgotten how good it feels to have my writing improve a person's day. To everyone else, you're keeping me going!**

**Reviews are loved,**

**Happy Thoughts,**

**TowerMage**


	44. Chapter XLIV: Lysandra Leighton Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter XLIV: Lysandra Leighton Potter**

The months seemed to pass by very quickly for Luna Potter, and her stomach soon looked like it was holding half a dozen Quaffles. Her breathing was labored most days, but Harry had been very good about taking care of her every need.

On this day however, Luna had a very critical need, she needed to get to Saint Mungo's Hospital, because her water had just broken.

"Harry, oh Harry dear!" Luna called from where she sat, comfortably arranged on a stack of pillows on their bed.

Harry was beet red as he came rushing into their room, holding his hand above his heart as though he might keel over at the slightest breeze. "What is it dear? Is it time?"

"Yes. This should be exciting."

Harry swooped over to her and cradled his wife in his arms, he took each step carefully as he made his way out of the house.

"Knoby! It's time, I'll be back …er…" Harry searched his mind…"Sometime!"

"Very well, Master Harry! My heart goes with you, Miss Luna!" cried the excited house elf, who was rolling merrily on the balls of his feet.

The apparition to Saint Mungo's caused Harry a bit of trouble, for never had it been so important. He closed his eyes until his very face hurt, and concentrated on Saint Mungo's. He felt his lungs compress as he turned, and felt his ears _POP! _as he landed in front of the vacant window, which was the hiding place to Saint Mungo's.

"Out of my way! I'm Harry Potter! Slayer of the dark lord and my child comes quickly! Make way!" he dodged around the line of people waiting to be admitted and hailed the assistant. "Miss! Oh miss! My wife, she needs to be seen, I am fairly certain she is in labor…Luna?"

Harry looked at his wife who was wearing a most peculiar expression, her eyes widened to the size of Galleons and her mouth was frozen in a comical O shape.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Harry asked urgently.

"I swallowed a bug." Luna said vacantly.

Harry cocked his head, then looked at the attendant. "I assure you she is in labor! Her water just broke. Please?"

"Right this way, place her on this gurney and we'll see to her at once Sir." Said the medical aide, and Harry did as he was instructed.

A contraction seized Luna and she clutched at Harry's shirt, eyeing him with a certain degree of hatred. "I am going to kill you Harry, if you leave my side once, I'm going to kill you." She slammed her head against the pillow of her gurney and was wheeled into the passageways of Saint Mungo's.

#

Harry had the joy of donning a blue overcoat, the sort which never quite ties in the back. He was sanitized at least twice, during which time he had to separate from Luna's company under the direct orders of the head midwife.

He returned to her as soon as he possibly could, and it was good that he did, Luna was looking most fierce.

"Harry, darling,…I would very much like a cheering charm right now. Can you administer one, before I tear off your testicles?" Luna asked him straight faced.

There was a scattered bit of chuckling from the handful of attendants and nurses in the room, and the doctor looked at Luna with a wry smile. "I have never heard anyone threaten their husband so calmly, and yet you made it sound so sinister as well. I'm going to enjoy this one I think. Luna, I am Doctor River, I'll be making this miracle happen."

"That's nice doctor…Yei! Can we make this happen a little quicker? I have a husband to torture…" Luna gripped Harry's hand so he wouldn't dare leave her again.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for. In no time at all you'll be dilated enough for us to work our magic. When compared to Muggle birthings you're really quite lucky. The Muggle deliveries usually take anywhere from nine to forty-eight hours…or so I've been told by the magda zeens I've picked up in medical offices.

"Magazines…they're called magazines." Harry corrected the doctor , who looked flummoxed.

"Harry, don't fuck with the man delivering our child! He can call the magazines any thing he wants. Now let's do this pleeeeeeeeeease!" Luna shrieked as her body was wracked by the sharp pain of childbirth.

When asked about how the delivery was, Harry always spoke of how much the doctor sweated as he peered between Luna's legs, and of how Luna's fingernails had nearly made him bleed. Never did he recall exactly how much his ears had hurt, it was likely his memory blocking that part out. He did , however, always remember that first scream from little Lysandra, as she came into the world.

Her with her little grey eyes, and her perfectly button sized nose. Her wrinkled little hands, Harry remembered those well, the way they were drawn to her chest. Her tiny head, matted with dark hair. He remembered her first minutes of life, and to him, they were more real than any magic taught at Hogwarts.

Luna had sweat rolling down her face, but to Harry, she had never looked more gorgeous than she did that day.

He kissed her forehead and tasted her sweat, his lips pressed firmly against her. "I love you."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lenghty time in updating. Reviews are loved.**

**TowerMage**


	45. Chapter XLV: Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter XLV: Enchanted**

* * *

Now I would have you see this, on a peak of ivory high above crashing waves of sapphire, a family rests on a blanket of green. He is carefully paying attention to the one year old girl, who sleeps soundly despite the excited chatter of her gathered siblings. It is just after daybreak, and the sun is rolling out of it's bed on the far horizon.

Luna, in one hand, clutched tightly to a glass jar, from which, several Welsh Worrywhims still resided. While in her other hand, she held on dearly to the hand of Lily Potter. Her father stood beside her, his broad smile hardly doing justice to the joy he must have been feeling that day.

Her father took from within his robes a pouch of jet, tied tightly with a purple cord. He teetered almost on the edge of the White Cliffs of Dover, as he untied the knots of his pouch. He softly spoke into the black pouch and let it's contents waft away into the winds. The children watched on in still wonder now, watching the older man say goodbye to a member of their number who never again made it to the Cliffs again, where the fabled Snorkacks were said to reside.

"Daddy, I think we should start, it is what Grillshenk would have wanted." Luna said, hands shaking with suppressed excitement as the Welsh Worrywhims buzzed about feverishly. She wondered if they know they were about to be consumed, or if they actually thought they could escape from the mighty beasts.

"Yes, dear heart, I believe we should." Xeno said, stepping back to stand beside a very tall looking James Potter. He grinned up at his new grandfather and leaned against his little brother.

"Dad, Mum, can we do it yet?" Albus asked.

"None have waited so long as Luna, Al, let her have her time with it." Harry told him, patiently.

Luna stepped forward and undid the lid, which for so long held the remaining Worrywhims that had nearly overtaken Harry after the divorce. "Be free, little ones, for as long as you can. But bring me a Snorkack." she kissed the jar and set them free.

The Worrywhims rushed out in a panic, fluttering loudly to and fro, becoming nothing more than slender specters in the orange glow of the day. Luna held her breath, for so long that she was terribly startled when Lily prodded her. "Mum, are they going to come? Nolan Boot said they didn't exist."

"They'll come." Luna said, confidently. She hoped within that they would come, she knew that it might be too early for them to come out of their caves. All her life she had waited to see one of the winged Crumple Horned Snorcacks.

The moments spanned on, and while the Welsh Worrywhims buzzed around the ears of every one present, one nearly took to make a home in Xeno's long beard, before it was swatted away.

Lyssandra laughed sleepily, stretching her tiny little arms upwards towards her dad. Harry peered into her eyes, and saw himself reflected within. "Not long now, Lyssandra." he cooed, brushing his finger along her cheek.

The sun had risen completely in the sky before doubt had started to settle in Luna's mind, she could have sworn this was where Grillshenk told them to go. What if the horrible secret had died with him? For the last few months he'd been silent, as if his tongue had never learned speech. Luna bowed her head, such was the main effect of the Madrid Mind Disease, called Alzheimers' by Muggles, or so she had been told.

The Welsh Worrywhims were beginning to lose interest in the air and started to fly away from the Potters, forever more. It was then that Luna heard the deep, strained call of the Crumple Horned Snorkack,

Lyssandra kicked out, nearly making her blanket fall to the ground, it was fortunate for Harry that it didn't fall. If he had bent down for one second, he would have missed the giant brown & grey reptillian beast soaring out from the cliffs.

Luna grabbed on his shoulder, and was screaming before she realized there were two of the Snorkacks. There they were, rising as high as the sun, dancing an intricately neat dance high above the seas below. "Mum! You were right all along! That'll show Nolan!" Lily jumped up and down, giddily screaming victory.

Xeno had tears in his eyes as he approached Harry, his old arms outstretched. Harry nodded & understood at once. He let his father in law take Lyssandra into his arms, and all the Potters watched as Xenophilius walked towards the last bits of land separating him from a long fall. Xeno looked as though he was standing in the sun, as the Snorkacks chased the Welsh Worrywhims around the sky. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lyssandra Leighton Potter, my little plum, look out upon these creatures, for you receive their blessing. Oh mighty Crumple Horned Snorkacs," Xeno shouted subserviently to the beasts, "Grant my granddaughter your blessing!"

The Snorkacks roared in unison as the last of the Welsh Worrywhims vanished, and Lyssandra clapped her hands happily, her grandfathers beard tickling her face.

"All is well, isn't it my love?" Harry asked his wife.

"It couldn't be better, Harry." It was there that the Potters celebrated Lyssandra's first birthday, blessed by the beasts after which Luna had always sought. It was a place which would always be remembered by the Potters as enchanted. Love was all around them, and never were they without it's company.

* * *

**AN: It has been a pleasant tale, and I glad you have all stuck with me. I do not know what I will next write, but it will likely be Luna & Harry- though nothing quite as epic as this has been. **

**Until next we meet, happy reading my friends.**

**Love,**

**TowerMage**


End file.
